Walking Ouran
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Stay dead, stay dead! You can't trust anyone yet, unless this is your kind of death bet. Love is such a dangerous game that people cannot obtain! Is this whole world now a game or just another sorrow? Is this something painful you cannot even swallow or face many things you many not want to follow? This is now the Walker world, and it could be the end...Please reivew! Please love!
1. Chapter 1: What happend!

This is my newest crossover about Ouran High School Host Club.

Please support the official release of my original stories.

OC's will end at May 12th for any others.

_**When everything is lost, it's lost forever. When someone you love is gone, their gone forever. When someone still has faith, it's never lost forever.**_

Chapter one: What happened?

* * *

On such a beautiful day, Haruhi's sleeping in her bed when the sun beam hits her face. She woke up to find herself still in bed, she turn her head to look at her digital clock to learn that it's now eight thirty. Her eyes slowly widen to learn that it's time for her to go to school, she jump out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. She got out, went to the kitchen and put a piece of toast in her mouth, she bolt out the apartment and started running. She didn't want to get late for class, so she starts to sprint faster.

She looked around while sprinting to school; she didn't see anybody around the streets but ignores it and sprint faster than before. She finally made it to the gate, she breathe heavily and went in to get to class. She look around to see nobody at all, she thought everyone is already inside for class. But when she turns to her head, she saw someone standing. She thought that he must be a new, so she went up to him, but as she gets closer, she could smell something really funky. When she looks at him, she froze.

His eyes were emotionless and his whole skin is peeling with such an unappealing color, he groans while tilting his head. He reached his hand to her face, but she pushes it away and runs off in fear of this monster. It starts to run after Haruhi, when she tried to get to the school entrance, it was some reason locked. She turn around to find the zombie nearly close to her, she starts banging on the door and begs to get in. The zombie is now a few feet from her, she just bolts away from it and tries to find another way to get away from it.

She decides to go to the second entrance by the rose maze; she made it, only to learn that the zombie is nearly right on her tail. She went to the door and starts banging on it, that's when it opens and a girl suddenly pulls her in. She closes the door, locks it with a key, turns to Haruhi and covers her mouth with her hand. She puts her finger on her lips, meaning to not speak. Haruhi is now in total confusion, what was that thing that tried to attack her? Who is this girl who saved her life? If this happened, then what has happen to her friends?

T.B.C

Alright, I know it's a short story. But I need OC's in order to carry on if people like this. This is what people write in if you want your character(s) to join. Note that Hunny-senpai is taken by Acidrain14.

Some may involve families and villains, and you're welcome to make some too!

Name:

Age

Siblings:

Pets:

Life:

Blood Type:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

What you wear:

Something people don't know about you:

Pairing:

Weapons:


	2. Chapter 2: Finding survivors

Welcome to chapter two of Walking Ouran.

Please review!

PS: All OC's for all five hosts are now taken. You can make OC villains now! (Please!)

Chapter two: Finding survivors

* * *

Haruhi was going to school like always, until a zombie came out of nowhere and tried to attack her. Now she is taken a girl with black spiky hair tied into a ponytail with spiky bangs and it's attached to her black skinny jeans where a small clip is holding a bunch of cute yet weird dolls. Haruhi felt really uncomfortable since she kept staring at her for a minute. She starts to walk away to another door and went inside; she left the door wide open. She thought that the girl is trying to tell her to follow her, so she goes after her. She found the girl and found a boy sitting on a chair, he's carrying a toy action figure of some TV show. He's wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts with a chain of key chains of different places.

The girl look at the boy with an emotionless face and glances at Haruhi, she points to the boy and left without saying anything. She wondered if the girl was trying to ask her to look after the boy while she went out. Haruhi went to the boy and he looks at her with an odd look, he never knew who is person is nor does he know what is going to happen.

"Are you a Walker?" He asked.

"A what?" Haruhi asked back.

"A Walker," He said again. "Megumi and I had to run away since our parents became these monsters. So, we thought of saving some survivors and hope to rescue them. So far, you are the only one now."

Haruhi becomes speechless, is she and those two the only ones who are still alive? It's uncertain, but Haruhi felt like someone is watching behind her. When she spun her head around, she saw a door that seems to have two eyes peeping out. When she went to it, the boy went through his pocket and brought out a knife. He told her that she has to hit them on the head so they'll die quicker, Haruhi nods to him and went to the door. When she slowly open the door, she brought out the knife and was about to stab whoever.

"Wait!" They cried. "It's us!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Said Haruhi in amazement. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we went to school like every day," Hikaru said.

"But that's when this guy came out of nowhere and tried to attack us!" Kaoru finish.

"That's what I was doing!"

"Who are these assholes?" The boy asked.

"What did you call us?" The twins shouted furiously.

The boy sticks out his tongue and gave a sneaky smirk to them, which made the twins wanting to kill the little brat. Haruhi convince them enough to not kill him since he's only a boy, that's when the door burst open to reveal the girl from before and someone behind her. Her hair is reddish brown that goes down to her lower back with left side bangs. It is straight with a lot of layers and seems to be both wavy and straight at some layers of her hair. Her eyes seem to be mismatched since one is light blue while the other on her right eye is dark purple.

The silent girl saw the twins and suddenly race to them with her bat in the air, but the girl races before her and blocks her way. She brought out her two sliver guns and aim right at her black hoodie with a pattern of a heart. They both glare at each other with anger and coldness, until the boy block their way so they wouldn't fight. The two girls lower their weapons down slowly and look at the twins for a minute. They seem to be alive to them.

"Hi there," The girl said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said.

"You know how to fight, right?"

"Uhh…"

Then she suddenly laughs, "I was right," She said. "You three will be the first to die!"

"What?"

"But seriously, do you three have any weapons?"

"Well, we got some slingshots." The twins said.

"Um, I don't have a weapon. I didn't know if I needed one."

That's when the girl gave her silver gun to Haruhi, she said to use this carefully and aim straight for the head. She looks at the small and innocent boy, she ask if anyone know this little kid.

"I do," The silent girl said. "I'm his big sister."

They all couldn't believe it; she actually spoke for a second. They only knew her for about a minute or so, but they thought that she's mostly silent and mysterious. But they decide to leave it and try to figure out what to do.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Scar. So if ya in trouble, come to me." She said with a smile, showing her fangs.

"Whoa, you're a vampire!"

"Huh? Oh, those are my 'vampire' teeth. These are natural, but that's not the point now. I going to tell you guys what we should do, we are going to look around for more survivors around her. If we don't come with anyone, then it's obvious that their dead."

"Who died and made you captain?" The twins asked.

She glares coldly at them, "Look, I'm trying to figure out what we should do. So if you're not interested in saving other lives, then get the fuck out of our way!"

"Calm down, all of you. I think it's best we follow Scar, she has a point that we shouldn't think of ourselves." Haruhi said, with a nervous tone.

"Thanks kid, anyway, I suggest we should all go as groups. That way, it'll be better so we don't lose a member each time. I say that the brat will stay here by himself, and that the rest will follow this girl with creepy dolls here. If we can't find any members for twenty minutes, we'll leave to one of our homes. I suggest the one with the least zombies, who thinks they have the most protective place?"

"We do," The twins said. "Anything else we should do?"

"Only one thing, don't let them scratch or bite you. If you do, commit suicide or we'll have to kill one of you." She said with an unpleasant tone.

They all nod in agreement, but the only one who didn't is the silent girl. She didn't agree with the idea of leaving her brother alone. Scar told her that she should neither make up her mind, should she leave to save others? Or should she stay here like a foolish coward? She took a while for that decision, that's when her little brother came and told her that it's fine for him to stay here. So, the girl agreed and leaves with the others.

They look around to not see any walkers yet, so they all stayed in their group and look around the hallway. That's when they heard a girl scream, they all race to the left hall to find a group of walkers that were surrounding two boys. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru know who they are. It's Kyoya and Tamaki, they were about to go to them, but the two girls went there first and started to beat the walkers.

The silent girl starts to smash one of them in the head which blood came out everywhere on their head. And Scar kept aiming perfectly at the head with her gun; she smirks at the last one and shot the last one.

"Hahaha! I bet I can do more than twenty of them!" She laughs deviously.

"_Don't push you luck, monkey head."_ The silent girl thought harshly.

"Thank you for saving us!" Tamaki thank happily.

"Wait, where's the girl who screamed?"

"Uhh," Tamaki muttered. "That was me."

"Okay, you must be a walker. Time to die!" Scar shouted and loads her gun.

"Wait! I'm not a walker! I walk like a gentleman!"

"You're seriously fucked up." The silent girl muttered loudly.

"What?"

Kyoya steps in and ask them what those things that tried to attack them were, Scar explains to them that they're zombies and are going to kill them if they don't have a weapon. They said that they didn't have any weapons, which made the two girls face palm themselves for them. Tamaki saw Haruhi and was about to leap into her for a hug until Scar hits him on the head; she can't take any more of this idiot. So she picks him up and starts carrying him back to the class room with the others. She puts him on a chair and decides to let Kyoya and Tamaki to stay here. Kyoya said that he's going to call someone for help, but Scar said that there might not be anyone. They could be dead just like the rest of them.

The silent girl went to check on her brother, he said he's alright. He saw the new people and asks who they are. Kyoya politely introduce himself as Kyoya Otori, and his unconscious friend Tamaki Suoh. He said that his name is Hiroki, and said that her sister's name is Megumi. They all stared at her; they didn't think at first that she _had _a name, only that pissed her off. They left the room and carried on looking for any last survivors. Scar decided to split up with Megumi while the twins and Haruhi go to the other side of the halls. Agreeing with this, they all dashed away to look for any last survivors.

Scar thinks that some people could be at the cafeteria, but could have some zombies which may need to be dealt with. They took the shortcut which Megumi knows and made it to the cafeteria; they took a look at the crack door and see two guys trying to fight off the walkers. One was a red haired boy with one scary look while holding a chair and beating them up. And the other was a guy with a black robe and a cat puppet while running around in circles like crazy.

Scar bursts in and shots perfectly to the head, some tried to attack but Megumi was able to defend for her by hitting without remorse. And now everyone beside the black cloak boy were fighting for their own lives.

* * *

T.B.C

Will the find the rest of the host club?

Will everyone soon figure out a way to get out alive?

Will the find any other survivors?


	3. Chapter 3: Attention, please

Third chapter of Walking Ouran

Please review!

PS: New crossover called Ouran Beats is still opened for OC's. Except for Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Miyuki and Takashi.

Chapter three: Attention, please

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruhi and the twins were searching the corridors for any last survivors in the school. They all stayed close together and watch their backs for anything that could come. That's when they all heard a terrifying scream coming to their direction. When they turn their heads behind, they saw a girl with blue eyes and natural brown medium hair running for her life. She ran passed them without noticing. They were confused of what just happened until the turn their heads again to see maybe ten zombies coming to them.

All the zombies were groaning and were trying to snatch them. But Haruhi and the others ran for their lives that they were catching up to the girl they passed.

"Hey, who are you guys?" She demanded to know.

"I'm Haruhi, that's Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi explained.

"Okay, I'm Kotomi Ono," She said. "I was just walking, trying to find out what the hell happened here and suddenly these things are chasing after us!"

Haruhi glanced to find a door that said "Fire Escape" and told everyone to get in there. Everyone saw the door as well and went straight in without looking back to the zombies. Kotomi locked the door and everyone saw the staircases leading different levels.

"Okay, I suggest we go down." Kotomi suggests.

"No, there will be more zombies there," The twins said. "We should go up!"

"No, down!"

"We say up!"

"I think maybe down might be a good suggestion," Haruhi said.

Kotomi sticks her tongue at the defeated twins and goes down the stairs. They all followed her and found a door; Kotomi reaches for the knob and carefully turns it. She peeks the door and saw someone on the ground; she looks closely to see it was a little boy crying. She looks out to find nobody around, so she slowly opens the door and crept to the boy.

"Hello?" She spoke. "Are you alone? We want to help, do you have a name?"

She was a few inches close to him until someone suddenly grabs her and covers her mouth, she tries to scream but the person went in the exit room and shuts the door with someone following him. She bit the boy's hand and gets away from him.

"What the hell?"

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi suddenly saw what just happened and recognized both of them. The tall boy with tan skin is Takashi Morinozuka, and the boy who is really short with blonde hair is Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai! You're alright!" Haruhi beamed happily.

"Haru-chan! We're glad to see you guys too!" Hunny-senpai said happily.

"Can somebody please tell me why we're not helping that poor child?" Kotomi asked impatiently.

"That kid is a demon," Mori-senpai tried to explain to her.

"We saw one of them as well," Hunny-senpai backs up. "But they started screaming at us and had these gigantic teeth!"

"What utter nonsense," Kotomi shouted. "I'm going to help that kid!"

She storms out the exit and the boy disappeared already, When Kotomi looks around to see if the boy must be hiding, he was on a wall and saw her. When she turned her head around, she saw it and the thing starts to pounce at her. But luckily, Haruhi defended Kotomi by blocking its way and shooting it five times on the head.

"Oh, my god!"

"Are you alright, Kotomi?" Haruhi asked.

"I am, but I didn't know you can shoot! Many of my friends told me that you're a sweet and innocent person!"

The twins came behind her and said in union, "Well, Haruhi is actually a girl." They said.

"A…a girl…" Stammered Kotomi.

Haruhi nodded in agreement, Kotomi couldn't believe them. Her head was flooded with thoughts of Haruhi being a cross dresser. She eventually fainted to the ground, so Mori-senpai picks her up and carries her like a sack of potatoes.

"I don't think Koto-chan should stay with us right now," Hunny-senpai said. "She should stay somewhere safe for now."

"In our class, Tamaki and Kyoya are there for safety," The twins said in union.

Mori-senpai decided to go to their class and keep her there for the time being. Hunny-senpai went with him and told the others to be careful with the kid monster. Thus, leaving Haruhi and the others alone once more. Meanwhile, Scar and the others were panting for air because they had been fighting for so long that it was exhausting.

"Oh, my god," Scar exclaimed. "I'm getting better at this killing zombie shit!"

"Don't push your luck," Megumi muttered loudly.

"Uh, who are you guys?" Asked the red haired boy.

"The name's Scar," Scar introduced herself. "And that is my sidekick, Megumi!"

Megumi overheard that and suddenly did a falcon stomp on her foot which hurt like hell.

"I'm Kasanova, and that's Nekozawa." He replied.

"To let you know," Megumi spoke. "I'm not her sidekick."

Scar kept jumping up and down while holding her foot in pain and said, "Have you been infected by any zombies?"

"No, but one crazy thing nearly did," Nekozawa said.

"What crazy thing?"

"This thing look like a normal person but their skin looked really pale," He explains. "I tried to talk with them but they suddenly made this weird hissing noise at me and nearly bit me!"

That's when they suddenly heard a noise, everyone alerted themselves and hid behind some tables. Megumi looks at the others and she puts her finger on her lips, telling them not to even make a sound. That's when a hand with blood covered claws pushed it to stand and when they look up, they were completely horrified by it. This zombie looked very disgusting; its head is a long snake head with scales around its body.

Then it bend down and starts to stick out its tongue, that's when it caught Megumi's scent and stares down at her with blood red eyes. That's when Megumi got up and hits the snake monster as hard as she could, it stops moving and bleed in a pool of blood that it drank from innocent lives. That's when it spat blood at her face and finally dies; Megumi wipes the blood stain out and goes to the others to see if they're alright.

They only nodded their heads; they felt that she's very vicious when she killed that snake zombie. Scar looks around and noticed a speaker and had a perfect idea, she said that if they could go up to the radio room then they could send out a message to the survivors. Kasanova said he knows where the radio station is and could take them to it.

They were off to the radio station and they found it. Nekozawa tried to open the door but it is locked, Scar decided to charge down the door with brute force. She walks far away from the door and starts charging to the door, but when she did it, the door didn't break down and she injured her shoulder. Megumi rolled her eyes at her, goes to the door and kicked it down with one hard kick. The door fell to the ground and revealed something shocking, it is a zombie, but it looks just like Megumi.

"What the hell?"

The other Megumi smiles at her and suddenly did this creepy gurgling noise. That's when it starts to change its form and became a girl with black hair and onyx eyes. They girl chuckled with pleasure and pounced on Megumi.

"What the fuck?" Scar shrieked.

"If nobody minds," Megumi shouted. "Can someone please help me?"

Nekozawa saw a knife on the table in the room and goes after it, but then this thing brought out a black tail and caught Nekozawa's ankle. Scar brought out her gun and aimed for the head, but suddenly ninja stars were flying and hit right at the zombie's head. It fell onto Megumi, but she kicks it out of the way. Everyone turn their heads to find a girl with wavy brown hair that falls to her mid back and blue-violet eyes. She wore a black tank with an extremely short skirt and a navy blue windbreaker.

"Thanks for saving my ass," Megumi thanked her. "Unlike anyone else here."

"Hey! I was trying to save ya until some star thing came out and hit it!"

"I tried to help to," Nekozawa added.

"Who are you? Are you infected?" The girl questioned.

They all shook their heads at the same time and the girl lowered her weapons.

"Sorry 'bout that," She said. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Suoh."

"Hey, you got the same last name as Tamaki!"

"That's because they must be related." Megumi explained, thinking they're idiots.

"She's right," Rachel said.

Scar goes in the radio room and found a microphone on the table. She swipes it and tapes on it to check if it's still working.

"Hello? Testing, testing. Hello, my name is Scar. And there is a zombie invasion, so get your asses to A-1 or you'll be dead!" Scar announced.

"What kind of message is that?" Kasanova asks.

"Uh, a very cool one!"

"_God, please let there be someone better than this girl." Megumi thought._

"_This is some serious shit I got myself into.." Rachel thought._

* * *

_T.B.C!_


	4. Chapter 4: More survivors!

Wow, eleven reviews! Sweet!

Here's chapter four! And also support the new Ouran dating ds game in English, but we need your help by voting with others to get fifty thousand votes! All you do is go to Google and find a website called petitions/ourands/ and vote with all the other people (including myself) to get this game in English! Tell your friends!

**Hey people, have you ever want to ask questions about the OCs and Host club? Ever want to ask dumb or smart things that involve the show? Cos' I'm going to make some mini stories on these things and you can ask anything! You can even ask something about me, but if it is something perverted, YOU WILL DIE!**

* * *

Chapter four: More survivors

Meanwhile, Haruhi and the twins were off to find more survivors when they heard some voices on the speaker.

"Well, soooooorry!" Scar shouted. "I'm just trying to send a cool message to them!"

"Oh, so you're saying that people should get their asses up and get to A-1 is your best plan?"

"Guys, arguing will not solve anything! In fact, it just makes things worse!"

The three started to wonder if Scar is really taking things seriously or not. That is when they heard some screeches from behind and saw a few walkers. Haruhi aimed her gun at one of them, but when she tried to shoot, there are no bullets left. Hikaru and Kaoru mentally face palm themselves, they all remembered that she wasted them on that kid walker.

Kaoru remembered about his sling shot and brought it out, but he did not have anything to use. So they all came up with an idea, running away like fuck from them. But that changed when some flaming arrows came out of nowhere and started hitting on walkers head. All of them fell to the ground and only Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were the last one standing. They saw the girl wearing the school uniform and her hair is so short like Haruhi is but short and spiky.

"Oh, my god," The twins said together. "We thought you were going to kill _us_!"

The girl looked a little nervous at them and that is when a short boy with curly brown hair came out from behind.

"Are you guys also walkers?" He asked.

"No, we're normal," Haruhi reassured him.

"Oh, that's good," The girl said. "My name Bara Nakamaru and this is my little brother, Jun."

"Um, not trying to be rude…" Kaoru started to speak.

"But your skirt is on fire." Hikaru finished off.

Bara looks down at her skirt and notices a small flame on her skirt. She tried to put it out, but the flame kept growing, she drops herself to the ground and starts to roll around. That is when Jun came out with a fire extinguisher and sprayed it on her. The flame stopped, but it left a black hole on the dress. She was lucky to wear a pair of pants under it. Jun brought out his back pack and brought out a T-shirt and dark jeans. He gave it to her and she asked politely if everyone could turn around so they won't see her changing. Hikaru, Kaoru and Jun all turned around but Haruhi didn't, Bara asked why she isn't turning around and she explains that she is a girl.

"You…are a girl?" She asked nervously.

Haruhi nodded to her, Bara couldn't believe what she told her.

"_I-I can't believe this! Haruhi's a girl, and I didn't know this?" She thought in shock._

"_Oh god," The twins thought. "Are all the girls going to react like this?"_

Bara shakes her head and said, "I guess I should've known Haruhi is a girl."

"You know it?"

"No, but I always thought you looked like a girl."

That is when they all heard a howling noise from behind; they all turned around and saw a zombie slicing another zombie. Then it started to howl again and sniffs in the air for some odd reason. He looks at them with red glaring eyes and showed its fangs that are stained with blood from victims.

"Um, if I may ask," Bara spoke up. "Does anyone have a weapon? Because I don't have any more of my arrows to use."

"Sorry, we're all out." They all said.

"Oh…time to go!"

Everyone started to run away and the zombie starts to chase after them like a wolf. The only thing they could hear is its howls and the others fighting in the radio.

"Hey Megumi, why did you just drank someone else's coffee?" Scar asked.

"I thirsty and I don't need a license to do so." Megumi explained harshly.

"Can anyone explain to me why some zombies I saw were animals?" Kasanova asked impatiently.

"Just blame Justin Bibber!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Who the hell is Justin Bibber?" Megumi shouted angrily.

"Oh, my god! You don't know Justin Bibber?" Scar shouted in shock.

"He suuuuucks!" Nekozawa said.

That is when Haruhi and the others busted in the door and closed the door tight.

"What the hell are you people doing?" Haruhi asked angrily.

"Uh…coffee?" Megumi asked Haruhi.

"I don't want any coffee!"

"Maybe it's a good time we leave…" Kaoru said.

"Why?"

"Cause we might get eaten by a wolf zombie." Hikaru explained.

"Okay, I suggest that we should get everyone from A-1 to get in my car."

"Hey, who are you?"

"Hi there, I'm Rachel Suoh."

"Okay, we got two survivors named Bara and Jun," Haruhi said. "I suggest that we should get into her car and get the hell out. We'll try out Hikaru and Kaoru's place, but if its not-"

"Our place is safe!" The twins protested.

"We don't know that! If we take our chances, maybe your place _might_ be a good place to hide. But ever thought about enough food and supplies? Or defense around the area? Or anything that is at least useful about it!"

They both thought long and hard until they both remembered the underground safe house their parents just got last week. They all decided to go there and plan out what they should do next. Everyone got out of the room, went to A-1 for the others and went to the parking lot.

"So whose car are we taking?"

"Something that can fit all of us," Haruhi said.

"What's wrong with mine?" Rachel asked.

"Can it fit all of us?"

"Ummmm…"

"Never mind."

"Um…I have something that might help us," Hunny-senpai said.

"Wonderful, I bet it's covered with rainbows and bunnies!" Megumi said sarcastically.

When Hunny-senpai showed them his limo, it was exactly what Megumi just said. It looked so pretty with its rainbows, bunnies and cakes of all kind of flavors. Scar laughs at this embarrassing moment for Megumi who blushed in embarrassment. Haruhi told everyone to crawl down and try to stay quiet as they can. They got onto the ground and started to crawl to the car, when Kotomi got there first, she saw the driver asleep in the limo.

When Hunny-senpai gently taps the window to wake him up, the man looks over with bloody eyes and white skin. The man tries to get out of the limo door but he could not do so. Scar walks in and brings out her gun to shoot it, but Kyoya stops her; he told her that she will bring more of the zombies in if she makes too much noise. That is when Hunny-senpai remembered that the doors are all unlocked; everyone stared at him like he could have told the earlier before. Megumi opens the door, took out the walker and starts hitting it brutally with her bat. The walker groaned in pain and started to bleed out of its crushed head. Scar got inside the limo and starts the engine.

"Uh, do you know how to drive?"

"Uhh…"

"I think we'll die with Scar driving…" Megumi said.

"Stop being so negative," Scar said. "I don't really care what you may think right now, but I can tell you one thing. If you don't trust me driving, then get the hell out of the car and walk!"

Megumi stayed in her seat and Scar starts to drive out of the parking lot. When everyone looked around, they could see blood on the ground and walls. They also saw some dead people on the ground with bashed heads and more blood.

"So your home is a good place to stay?" Tamaki asked the twins.

They both nodded and everyone stayed quiet. Nobody wanted to talk right now because of what they saw.

"Can someone please talk? I can't stand any silence at all! It's really bad, and annoying!" Scar complained.

"Well, what do you want to talk about? Oh wait, we can't because we are in a shitty world and we are going to be killed or bitten by these freaks!"

"At least we can wait until someone figures out what the hell happened,"

"Sure, but don't trust the government too much," Scar warned. "Cause they can say lots of bullshit that even a drugged kid would listen to it."

That is when a few throwing stars suddenly came out and hit the one of the tires.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Everyone screamed.

That is when a girl came out with a scythe and gets on top of the limo, the girl brought out her weapon and starts to cut the top. When she got in, she popped her head in and gives everyone a creepy smile. This made everyone screaming more because of her and the limo crashed into a tree.

"Hi!"

"Who are you and why the fuck did you just did that?"

"Oh that? Because…why did I do that again?"

"Jimei? Is that you?"

"Eh? You two know her?"

"Yeah," The twins said. "She happens to be our cousin!"

"Cousin!" Everyone shouted.

"Uh…Tamaki...why didn't you remember me? I'm your cousin, Rachel!"

"Huh…I forgot."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Rachel starts to shout at Tamaki like crazy mad and suddenly more people came out. Three girls and two boys. They all came to the limo and looked at Jimei unhappily, which she sticks her tongue at them.

_T.B.C_


	5. Chapter 5: Shit! Let's run, again!

I'm fired up on making this!

Thank you for reading Walking Ouran this long!

Chapter five: "Shit! Let's run, again!"

* * *

"Why the hell did your cousin just destroyed our only way to get out of here?!" Scar shouted.

"How is it our fault?" The twins asked.

"I don't care whose fault is whose; can you explain _why _she did it?"

"She told us she forgot!"

"How can she forget something like that?"

"Wait, what happened to Hiroki and Ko?" Megumi asked.

"We left him and the bird behind!" The twins said.

"You two did _what?!" _Megumi growled.

Megumi grabs both of them and makes them both stare deeply in her angered eyes. She snarled at them and was about to say something when they heard a high pitch scream from behind. It was Hiroki running and Ko flying so fast that they even passed everyone.

"RUN! WALKERS COMING!"

"What?" Everyone said and turned their heads around.

They saw hundreds of zombies are coming their way and Scar announced, "Shit! Let's run, again!"

"Is that your only plan?!" Rachel shouted.

"Yes it is!"

With that, everyone started to run away from the starving walkers who are trying to eat them. Rachel and Tamaki looked at each other and she suddenly got on top of him, she wanted him to be her horse to get out of this mess. He refused to do so and Rachel suddenly kicked his ass to make him go anyway. Everyone was running so fast that they catched up with Hiroki who carried on running like insanely fast. Megumi asked why he is running so fast and he explained that when the twins left him and Ko, they went to the parking lot but everyone was gone. He said that the limo was so fast that he had to nearly sprint to them, but then he somehow attracted walkers to him and that is how it happened in his version. Megumi glared nastily at the twins and muttered something quietly. As they are running, they nearly passed a huge mansion with a plate name that says 'Hitachiin Home'.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The twins chanted.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"We're here now!" The twins said, pointing at their home.

"Oooooh! Fancy!" Rachel ohhed.

The gang went back and started to climb the gate to get to the other side. That is when some packs of walkers came and tried to break down the gate, but the walkers heard gun shots from the north side of the twins' home. Everyone felt relieved that they left.

"Guys," Tamaki spoke up. "What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Kyoya said, "but is it weird that we heard gun shots?"

The others looked at Kyoya and thought about is as well.

"I think we should go and check it out." Scar declared.

"I think we shouldn't! You saw how much walkers are out there! They could kill us without any hesitation." Megumi argued.

"What is your problem about me and my decisions?" Scar asked harshly.

"I don't know…maybe they get us killed?"

Scar only growls at Megumi and pouts away, Megumi went to Hiroki to see if he is alright and he said he is peachy.

"So…now what do we do?" One guy asked.

"Let's go to the safe house!" The twins declared.

"_I'm getting the feeling it won't be safe anymore," _Rachel thought.

{The tip of today is: Coke is gooooood stuff!}

When Rachel turned to look at the others, they already headed to the entrance without her. She scurried off to catch up and went inside the house. Inside seemed really large and fancy with all of its paintings and furniture. Jimei seemed to tear up and said that she remembers the time that she pranked the twins one time in their house. The twins who overheard this blushed very red for some reason; everyone went up to her and asked what happened.

"Well, I was about ten when it happened," She said. "I was thinking about what I should do to Hikaru and Kaoru for payback. So I wrote on their calendar that says-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" They cried.

"Underwear day," She continued, "when I saw them, they were wearing their underpants the whole day!"

Suddenly everyone started to laugh hard at this, but Megumi did not think it was so funny. The twins actually thanked her for not laughing. They all carried on walking to get to the safe house, but Jun and Bara felt like something is not right. But everyone ignored their gut feeling and made it, but it looked more like a doorway to a basement. Hikaru opened the door and switched on the lights, there is a staircase going down.

"Bara, do you think dad will come find us?" Jun whispers to Bara.

"Don't worry," She said. "I know he'll find us."

"Something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"We're worried about dad," Jun admitted. "He left on a business in Florida; he runs a company here and was able to get us in Ouran high."

"It seems your dad planned that out." Tamaki admitted.

"Yeah," Jun said. "He's the type to plan life out to the T."

Everyone stopped because there is a door in front of them. Kaoru opens the door to show such a lovely and cozy living room. It has a fireplace, a wide screen TV with some furniture for everyone to sit and relax.

"We will be staying here?" One person asked.

"Yep!"

"We didn't introduce ourselves," One person said. "My name is Alex and this is Rain."

"I'm Izumi Koraku; it's very nice to meet you."

"My name is-"

"Nerdy!" Rachel shouted.

"Rachel! I'm your brother and yet you must always act immature!"

"Don't care, you are a nerd!"

That really upset the boy so much, that he went to a corner and started to sulk in a grimly way. Rachel told everyone that his name is Drew and is her brother. The girl with midnight colored hair that is cut short in the front with fringe bangs is Kanon Otakiri. The girl with chocolate brown hair is Rain and her brother is Alex Walker. Everything once again became quiet; Scar suddenly came up with a bright idea and started getting hyperactive.

"I know what we should do!" She declared.

"What?" Megumi asked grimly.

"We should play truth or dare!" She declared.

"_Oh, no!" Everyone thought at the same time._

"And if nobody does either of them, they have to do the Strip of Shame!"

_"Oh, double no!"_

Scar grins cheeky and made everyone go in a circle so they can play truth or dare all together. Everyone did what she wanted and formed a circle. What cruel things will happen next? Will someone piss their pants in embarrassment or figure out a plan to survive? Find out with a better chapter of Walking Ouran and PM what you want them to do!

T.B.C

_Remember when your mother would check under you bed for any monsters? Well, you should defend for yourself, because they are everywhere…_

**Now you can truth or dare anyone in this one! PM me for your scariest, disgusting and horrifying truth or dare in the world! **


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

ENJOY THIS EPICNESS OF EPICNESS!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter six: Truth or dare!

* * *

"Okay, I shall start this game!" Scar declared. "Megumi, truth or dare?"

"I picking dare, because you can't break me down with anything."

Scar suddenly chuckles darkly and said, "I dare you to French kiss Hunny-senpai!"

Megumi and Hunny-senpai looked each other with very red faces, even redder than a raspberry. That is when Megumi grabbed him and gave him a big French kiss. When she stopped, everyone stared at her with big eyes and their jaws were on the ground.

"Scar, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"What is your real name? Because Scar isn't your real name…"

"It's short for Scarlett. Okay, Tamaki! Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you sleep with a teddy bear?"

"What if I want to do a dare?" Tamaki asked nervously, trying to get out of the fact that he does.

"Then I dare you to drink out of the toilet."

"Can I please strip?"

Scar nodded once and Tamaki took off his blue coat, but then he started to take off his whole shirt. When he showed off his shirtless chest, all of the girls just stared at him like he was some kind of idiot. He could already tell that they are not impressed.

"K-Kyoya, truth or dare?"

"Truth," He said. "And if you ask something terrible, I will personally cut your eyes in your sleep."

"Umm, do you like cats?"

"Is that it? Yes, I do."

"_Oh, my god! That must mean he has a pussy…cat as a pet." Rachel thought._

"_Maybe I'll get him to be my ally by giving him a cat." Izumi thought._

"Izumi, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Then I dare you to eat five raw eggs."

That is when Hikaru got up and went into a luxury style kitchen with its fridges and dishwashers. Hikaru went to a counter and took a blue bowl; he went to the fridge and took five eggs. That is when everyone went into the kitchen to see Izumi do her dare. Hikaru cracked all the eggs and gave the bowl to Izumi; she looks in the bowl to see the five yolks in it.

She plucked her nose and gulped all of the raw eggs in the bowl. But when she swallowed it, she started to look green and nearly collapsed. But Drew caught her on time and he gave her a smile, she smiles back and thanks him.

"D-Drew, truth or dare…?"

"I would kindly like to tell a truth."

"I-if we don't find any other girls in this place, would you date a zombie girl"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"This is why Drew doesn't get any girlfriends." Rachel whispers to Kotomi.

"Rachel, truth or dare?"

"I pick truth, cause you got nothing that will make me strip. Nothing!"

"Who did you have crush for a year?" Drew asks with a smirk.

"That's it, I'm stripping." Rachel declared.

Then Rachel took off her navy blue windbreaker and revealed her black tank top. Drew smirks to himself like he has taken the world and she had failed so miserably.

"Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare!"

"Then I shall dare you to put twenty ice cubes on your pants and wait until they melt!"

"I change my mind, I want truth…"

"Who is in one of your most perverted fantasies?"

That is when Hikaru took off his blue coat and threw it at Rachel. That must mean that Hikaru gave up on both ideas and just stripped. Rachel took off the blue jacket to see Hikaru shirtless chest, all of the girls awed and felt like they are going to have a nose bleed attack. Tamaki pouts away and became red with rage.

"Jimei, truth or dare?"

"I pick dare!"

"Then I dare you to give a piggy back ride for Mori-senpai in one minute."

_Jimei looked at Takashi and said in her thoughts, "Shit."_

Jimei bends down and prepares herself for the piggy back for Takashi. Takashi got on top of her, but the weight of him felt like fifty million bricks. She tries to walk around, but she had a difficult time because of his humongous size and weight. That is when she fell to the ground and his weight crushed her to the ground, and she only got to the living room.

"_This guy is too huge! What is he, a human version of Godzilla?"_

{Who knows, maybe?}

"Uh, Rain?" Jimei said in a painful way. "Truth or dare?"

"D-dare?"

"Then I shall dare you to wear this random person's shirt!" Jimei said, pointing at Takashi who gets off of her.

"NO WAY IN HELL'S SHE GOING TO DO THAT!" Alex screamed.

"Okay, she can wear the guy with the dark atmosphere's shirt. Or maybe the red headed one?"

"WE BOTH HAVE NAMES!" Kasanova and Nekozawa shouted at her.

"Oh…I didn't know that."

They both went into a dark corner and sulk together. Jimei only chuckles to this, which made them sulk deeper into depression.

"I'll do it," Rain said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Alex shrieked.

{No fun with Alex-chan.}

Rain went to the bathroom and locked the door. Takashi followed and waited at the door, but Alex came along so she would be safe from him.

"Try touching my baby, then I will rip your hands and shove them right up your ass." He threatened with a growl.

That is when Rain creak the door a little and brought out her red tight fighting t-shirt that has small white stripes on it. Alex took it and Takashi took off his shirt along with the blue coat. Rain took it and closed the door again. Three minutes later, Rain came out with his shirt and coat on. But it was way too big for her and the sleeves are too long.

"_Wow, Rain is wearing something from a guy that is more like a beast!" Scar thought as she peeks from the corner. _

When Rain, Alex and Takashi came back, they saw Drew and Hiroki arm wrestling. But Hiroki was able to defeat Drew and slammed his arm to the table like a hundred piles of books. Hiroki got off the chair and went to Megumi by her side, leaving Drew alone and sulking to his utter defeat to a mere child who is only ten. Kasanova and Nekozawa came to him and sulk with him to make him feel better.

"This is so stupid," Rain muttered to herself.

"Wait a minute…what happen to the pets?" Scar suddenly asked.

"Oh, my god! What the hell happen to Ko?"

"Felix? Where are you, Felix?"

"Has anyone seen my Keibi?" Rachel asked in a worrying tone.

"O-oh, god…you mean you still have-"

But Keibi suddenly popped from behind the sofa and grabbed Drew on the face. That thing was attacking him like his prey, but Drew suddenly pinched his neck and Keibi fell asleep. Rachel took her sleeping bobcat and lays it on the sofa.

{Pay attention to the sofa}

Megumi whistled and that is when everyone heard flapping noises.

"Dumbass one and two, how do you turn off the chimney?"

"We ain't telling ya how unless you take that back."

Megumi sighs heavily, "I take it back."

Hikaru took out a little remote with colorful buttons and pushed the red button. The fire stopped and came out Ko in such speed that Ko nearly hit Haruhi, but she dodged just in time. Ko looked so dark that he looked like a black crow. But Ko started to flap its wings and the soot started to fly around the room with everyone coughing like crazy.

When the dark fog disappeared, Ko showed itself to be white as snow itself. Ko flew to Megumi and rests in her shoulder with ease and grace.

"Good job finding us, Ko." Megumi compliment Ko.

"Cooo," Ko cooed.

"Megumi, truth or dare?"

"I'm picking dare again."

"Then I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven in that closet. And you have to be with whoever Rachel picks." Rain said calmly and pointed at the wooden closet.

"And I know the perfect person to be with ya!" Rachel eyes beamed at Mitsukuni.

"M-me?"

Rachel nodded once very slowly to show her scary side. Mitsukuni smiles and moves a little away, that is when he suddenly started to run away. But Rachel and Scar grabbed him on time without breaking a sweat; they took him to the closet and put him in there. Megumi goes in and closes the door behind her; Rachel skips and locks the door.

"Do you think Megu-chan might be able to break the lock?" Scar asked.

"Well, just in case, we shall do this!" She took a chair and put it under the door knob.

Meanwhile, Megumi and Mitsukuni are in the closet and are not looking each other. Mitsukuni seems to be very scared and closed his eyes tightly.

"If you don't like me, then just spit it out," Megumi spoke.

"Huh?"

"I find it normal that everyone may dislike me or hate me," She explained. "But I don't give a crap, so just spit it out."

"But I don't hate you," He said. "It's just that…"

Megumi did not move her head, but she looks at him with her dark yet frail eyes.

"It's just you seem very scary," He finally said. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but if you just…smile a little more, you could be less scary."

That is when Mitsukuni crawls up to her, took his hands and did a force smile on her.

"H-Hunny-senpai!"

Then he stopped and did it on himself, "See? Just smile!"

Megumi stares at him like as if he was an idiot, but she slowly smiles and starts to giggle. That is when she started to burst with such wonderful laughter, Hunny-senpai smiles at her that made her blush a little. Megumi went through her pocket and brought out a small flashlight.

"Hey! Who took my flashlight out of my bag?" Jimei shouted and searches her bag.

Megumi winks at Mitsukuni and opens the flashlight.

"T-thank you, Megu-chan." He said shyly.

Megumi smiles naturally to him and gives him the flashlight. Meanwhile, everyone from outside waited for the two to come out.

"Uh, Jimei?" Nekozawa spoke.

"What?" Jimei said.

"What happened to your pets?"

Jimei looks at her shoulders but they were not there. She groans and starts to look for them, but that is when she glanced at Kasanova and saw her pets on his shoulders.

"Hold still." She said quickly.

"What?"

That is when she pounced at Kasanova to catch her pets, but they jumped out on time and gave each other cheeky smiles. Now Kasanova was under Jimei and they both blushed.

"Nice job, Kasanova!" The twins cheered with thumbs up.

That is when Jimei suddenly hits both of them in the head, but she also hits Kasanova in the head as well.

"You two are annoying like my pets."

Her two weasels chuckled together and brought their tails to make a hand shake like as if they have accomplished something. Bara and Jun seemed quiet through the whole game; Jun said he had to go to the bathroom and left. Kaoru saw Bara all alone, so he went up to her and sees how she was doing.

"Hey, Bara," He greeted kindly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright, Bara-chan! Why don't you come with me and play?"

"I-I rather not, I don't wanna be a bother."

That is when Kaoru took her hand and navigates her to the group.

He smiles at her and said, "I would have more fun if you join!"

Bara blushes a small blush that was a little noticeable, then she gives him a shy smile and nods in agreement to play.

"Okay, Bara," Kaoru said. "Which one do you wanna ask me to do?"

"Uh, a truth," She said shyly. "I wanna know what would happen if you have only five minutes to live because you have been bitten by a zombie."

He looks at her and says, "Then I would tell my crush how I feel," He said. "But I don't have any crushes with anyone right now."

Now Bara went into the depression and started sulking with Drew, Kasanova and Nekozawa. That is when Drew stands up and goes to Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel," He spoke. "What would happen if the next player is unable to play?"

"Uhh, I guess we let someone else do it?"

Drew suddenly starts walking away to a different room and brought out a huge closet. He pushed the closet with all of his might and stopped. He goes to the closet Megumi and Mitsukuni are in and took out the chair. Then he pushed the large closet and blocked the way out for the two love birds.

"HAHAHAHA! HARUHI, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"T-truth!"

"You must confess why you are dressed like a boy when you are a girl!"

The boys of the host club froze up when he said those words. They have all forgotten that Haruhi is a girl because they were having so much fun at this game.

"Whoa, you're a girl?!" Jimei stammered.

"I didn't even see the difference." Rain said.

"If she comes to you, stay away from her." Alex whispered to Rain.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Jun asked.

"Nothing, Jun. Only that it turns out Haruhi is a girl."

"I'm surprised that everyone is alright with this." Haruhi admitted.

"No worries, it was a little obvious at first." Rain said.

Hiroki looks up to a clock that says seven thirty and some people started to yawn. Everyone felt so tired that everyone quit playing and went to bed. But everyone had to come back because they had to ask where the bedrooms are. Hikaru took half of the group while Kaoru took the other to their rooms. But when they all went to their beds, they all thought they have forgotten something. Or someone.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"H-Hunny-senpai, I think they went to bed."

"Oh…"

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7:Boss

Alright, everyone

Let us go back to shit in this new hell hole!

Chapter seven: Boss one

* * *

Rachel sleeps peacefully in her soft bed while she had the cutest dream ever. She is standing in a field of beautiful flowers of various kinds; she wore a delicate white dress that goes all the way down to her feet. She also wore a gorgeous hat with white roses on it. She seems so relaxed in the warm, sunny breeze. The winds seem to take its time to blow the filed with ease. It was as if all of the most bloody and awful things she saw just disappeared without a trace.

"Rachel," Someone said from behind.

When she turns around, she saw Kyoya and he is smiling. He slowly goes to her and brought out his hands. He seems he wants to dance with her. But when Rachel touched his hands, she felt like everything was shattering like glass and she started to fall to her unknown fate. When she woke up, she found herself on the ground with a leg pillow with her. When she looked up, she saw Drew standing with his arms crossed and his foot tapping very impatiently.

"Rachel, will you wake up?" Drew asked impatiently.

"You…you…YOU!"

"Uh, Drew?" Tamaki said.

"Not a word, Suoh…" He said grimly.

Drew is in such a bad mood because he is beaten to a pulp and now has a black eye along with a bleeding nose. Tamaki, who can understand his unhappy situation, leaves the subject and gets his bowl to have some cereal. Tamaki saw Haruhi and he warns her not to ask what happened to Drew since it could really upset him.

Everyone had the same breakfast, some cereal and water. Everyone ate their cereal at the living room where they decided to make some plans for anything to happen. They said that if they see anybody who is not been bitten, they can join and try to become useful to them. But if they are bitten, they should either shoot them or leave them. Scar said that if they are being attacked by a walker, they should fight back with their weapon.

"I don't have a weapon," Hiroki said.

"Nor does Nekozawa, myself, Kasanova or Jun have a weapon!" Drew added.

"Then if you need one, you can get a pole and hit their heads. But if we come across a gun shop, then we can get some guns."

"Unless we meet a crazy bitch who likes to use bombs, we could be screwed!" Rachel said with a dark humor.

"Yeaah, I highly doubt that such a creature could do something so unintelligent and unhelpful-"

"Nerd!"

Drew started to chase after Rachel for insulting him like that. That is when Rachel tripped and Drew planned on pouncing her, but she faked some tears to make him change his mind. Her eyes glittered so adorably that Drew just pats her head sweetly.

"Now what should we do?" Kasanova asked.

"I think we should investigate on what happened before," She said. "The gun shots we heard."

"But what if they're gone?"

But suddenly, they started to hear some bombing noises that came from outside! They are all startled and had no idea what is going on, so they started to get out of the shelter. When they made it to the door, they saw a ticking time bomb! Everyone started to run away and they got to a corner of the hallway to brace themselves. Then the huge explosion burst with might that the hallway started to burn into blazes.

"WE GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE!" Kyoya shouted.

"WE CAN'T!" The twins protested.

"WE CAN'T STAY HERE AND BURN TO DEATH!" Scar shouted.

"GUYS!" Takashi shouted, "I FOUND A WAY OUT!"

He points out to the open window and starts to run towards it. He jumps out and even though he got out, the way is steep. But luckily he caught a branch from a tree that was near the window and gets down onto the ground.

"RAIN, YOU GOTTA GET OUT! I'LL BE FINE!"

"NO! I WON'T GO WITHOUT YOU!"

But Alex pushed her all the way to the window and pushes her out. She saw a branch and reaches desperately for it, but her hand was so close and yet so far and she missed the branch. Rain felt like she is going to die, but who would want to live in such a place now? Death seemed like a good idea for her, but she did not want to die like this. Takashi, however, took out his arms to catch her and he caught her just in time! When Takashi puts her down, he noticed something behind the trees; it is a trampoline that seems to be brand new.

Kasanova looked out and saw Takashi and Rain pulling it out to use to help the others get down. First came Kasanova, he jumps out of the burning house and he kept falling until he landed on the trampoline! He is safe and sound, but they had to get the others out, too!

Hiroki came out with Megumi; she picked him up and holds him tightly. With him safe in her arms, she jumps out and successfully land on the trampoline. Ko lead the pets to the way out and they all jumped out on time. Jimei went next and jumped out of the blazing house. Then came Kyoya, but Tamaki grabbed him and holds on to him like a girl. And when they jumped, Tamaki screamed like a girl…again.

When they got down, Drew got to the window but refuses to jump.

"If I may tell you that this is not a suitable way to escape a burning house! What I suggest is-"

"Nerd!"

Rachel kicks Drew on the butt and he fell to the trampoline safely. Then came Jun and Rachel, they got down safely, but they notice that Scar, Kotomi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Bara did not come out. What was going on in there was that Hikaru and Kaoru refused to go since it is their house.

"You guys got to get out of here!"

"No we can't!"

"You idiots!"

Bara stood there. She is freighting about this whole thing, being stuck in a fire with two people who don't want to leave. Bara felt like she wanted to cry so much because of this, but something stopped her.

"I'm staying with them!" Bara declared.

"What?"

She goes to Kaoru and stands next to him; she gives him a sweet smile and tried to hide some leftover tears. Scar, who did not want die, oddly goes to Bara and stayed there. That is when Kotomi goes to Hikaru and holds his hand.

"If you guys are not going," Kotomi said. "Then we'll stay with you both."

They both looked at the girls and looked at each other, their eyes started to tear up and they started crying. But this is not a fake cry like they always do, it is a real cry of happiness that someone actually cared for them. Nobody took the time to notice them, except for the host club and their friends. They all hold hands and waited for their time to end.

But then, Hikaru and Kaoru took everyone and they all jumped out of the window. They kept holding their hands together and they bounced onto the trampoline.

Then a horrible cackle filled the ears of the team who have no idea what is going on. They started to run to the gates, the saw a women with a dark clock that blocked her face.

"So, you all escaped?" She said with a wicked smile that was easily seen.

"Who the hell are you?! How could you do this to our home?" The twins shout with anger and sadness.

The girl laughs insanely, "I am Sedamentary! I have come to destroy you all, for the Queen of the new era!"

"SO HOW THE HELL IS BURNING OUR HOUSE GONNA HELP?!"

She stays silent and says, "I don't really know….But I wanna battle you brats! First, you two twins need a weapon!"

"Screw that!" Tamaki shouted. "CHARGE!"

Everyone besides the twins and Kyoya started to charge at her, but she brought out a ticking bomb from her black bag. What the weirdest thing is that it is in the shape of a bunny and she carelessly throws it at them.

"RUN AWAY LIKE GIRLS!"

"JAKEASS!" Rachel shouted and punches him in the head.

"Ow!"

Hikaru, Kyoya, Kaoru and everyone ran to the bushes to brace themselves for the horrific explosion yet. The bomb exploded with rage and blazing fire, Mitsukuni only weeps because it was a bunny shaped bomb that she had maliciously destroyed. Megumi grabs his hand, but she still holds on to Hiroki so he would run off and get him hurt. Sedamentary laughs insanely and begs for Hikaru and Kaoru to come forth and battle her. But the twins wondered who they could battle her with her bombs, and if they could, what can they use against her?

That is when they heard clinging noises, it sounded like swords to the twins. They peeked out to see Sedamentary slowly puts them together and sharpens the two swords. She throws them on the ground and waits for them with a devilish smile. The twins gulped, but they have to battle this insane lady if they want to survive. So they both bravely walked to the middle of the way to the gates where she is blocking.

They looked down to see the swords reflecting their faces on them. Hikaru and Kaoru picked up one of the swords and held it tightly.

Sedamentary only chuckles while smiling, "I hope you don't survive this," She said. "Not that it's important to let you all die. Maybe I'll let Hikaru stay and Kaoru die like a dog!"

That was her first mistake on the battle field, because Hikaru starts sprinting at her and tried to fight her. When he starts swinging his sword, she only doges all of them without a single sweat and her moves are so elegant. Her moves seem to be like dance moves to everyone and when they least expect it, she did a triple ice skate kick on his ribs. He was flung away by her dangerous move and felt like his ribs are broken but they are just injured.

She sighs, "Boooooring," She said very cold. "I know! How about I give you two a head start on battling me? I want you both to run to the gardens and think of some kind of plan, and then we may continue our battle royal."

She brought out yet another bomb that is in the shape of the twins and places it gently at the ground. Everyone thought it was another bomb and they all braced themselves, but the twins ran away to their gardens so they could think on what to do with her. Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves hiding at their lily garden that their mother loved the most. The twins sat sadly on the ground, thinking of a plan that could stop Sedamentary from hurting their friends.

"Do you have an idea?"

"No…"

Kaoru looks around himself and found a stick that he draws with in the mud in a sad matter. But something popped in his head! Hikaru notice this and Kaoru whispers the plan, when he told him everything, Hikaru blushed madly for some odd reason.

"You want me to do what?!"

"But you _have_ to do it, Hikaru! I really don't wanna do it!"

Hikaru hides his blush and his eyebrow only twitches nervously for what Kaoru had thought up. Meanwhile, Sedamentary sits on the ground with another bomb that is in the shape of a heart.

"Um, guys?" Tamaki said. "Why are we still hiding from her? We could attack her now and save the trouble."

"I have to admit, Tamaki," Hiroki said. "I have always thought that you're a dumb blonde."

"What?!" Tamaki whispered angrily. "Why you little-"

But then, Sedamentary flinched for some reason. She looks around herself and felt like someone is in the forest. Everyone looked at Sedamentary, waiting for any kind of response. Even though she is wearing her clock, they could see her wide and insane smile. That is when Hikaru popped out of nowhere from the gardens with his hands up. He is actually forfeiting!

"I give up," He said with frown. "You win this one, Sedamentary."

She cackles to herself, "My, my! That was _way_ too easy!"

"What is Hikaru doing?" Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

He only smirks, "You'll see."

Hikaru walks slowly to Sedamentary, which she does not understand why but thinks he wants to kneel down since she has won the battle…or has she?

Now they are both face to face, he only stared at her but could not see her face clearly. The only thing he could see is her smile.

"So you came here to bow to your master?"

"No," He said. "I came to do this."

He quickly goes to her and…and he gave her a big French kiss!

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone thought._

"_God, I'm so adding this on BFbook!" Hiroki thought and takes a picture with his battery camera._

When he stops kissing her, she brought out her leg and kicks him where the sun does not shine.

"YOU POOHEAD!"

That is when Kaoru pops out of nowhere from the behind and took out his sword. He takes his sword and raises it; he is actually going to cut off her left arm!

"_No way! No way! No way!" She chants to herself. "NO WAY! NO WAY!" _

And with one mighty slice, her arm came clean off! She screams in pain and fell to the ground. Hikaru pulled her bag away that is full with bombs that are ready to explode. He spins it around like a disc and throws it far away enough so everyone would be safe. The bombs exploded and that was it, the last of the bombs. Sedamentary, who is still bleeding and injured terribly, stands up.

"J-just because I lost an arm," She said. "Doesn't mean I'll die here now!"

"I think you just did," The twins said.

"Just so you know," She said. "I never wanted this to happen…I was forced by the Queen."

"Who is the Queen?"

"I can't tell," She said in a whisper. "I need an arm…she is the only one who can repair me…"

That is when she used her right hand, pulled something out of her pocket and throws it on the ground. A massive smoke came out and she flees while holding her shoulder. The twins coughed heavily and when they looked around, she was gone. They wondered many things that she told them, like the Queen and her being forced to do this against her will.

Meanwhile, Sedamentary was running away from the burning mansion and is in the middle of the streets where cars are abandoned and dead bodies lay there lifeless. Fear seems to be flooding from her, when she turns around to take one last look of the mansion, someone tapped her right shoulder.

She slowly turns her head and saw a huge man with a black moustache.

"Time to go, young lady."

She pants with fear from him, and the only thing that was heard was her own voice screaming. And now everything is silent.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

Thanks for reading this!

Lots of surprise will be seen today!

Please review!

Chapter eight: Secrets

* * *

"Oh, my god," Tamaki said. "I didn't know you guys would do something like that! And Hikaru-"

"Shut up,"

"So, what do we do about…?" Hiroki points at the arm.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the arm they saw Kaoru cut off. For a second, it seems to be twitching, but Drew said it is just the nerves. But he was wrong because it came alive! It jumped and landed on its hand to stand, and then it starts crawling away with its fingers. Drew watched it crawl away and he fainted like a pansy.

Rachel looks down and said, "Nerd."

Meanwhile, the hand carried on moving into the streets filled with abandon cars. It could not see, but it sensed something coming to it, it was an obese walker! He looks down at the hand which shivered in fear, the walker brought out his hands and tries to take it. But that is when a sword came out of nowhere and sliced his head clean half. It is Sedamentary!

"There you are," She said. "I was looking for you!"

She walks to her arm, picks it up and sticks it on her bloody shoulder. And somehow it is repaired like as if it was never cut off. She moves her repaired arm to check on her reflexes and it seems to be working just fine. That is when she heard a beeping noise that came from the pocket of the man she faced; he was lying there and is covered in scarlet red blood. She walks to the man who had the face of fear as he lies there silently and goes through his pockets. She found a phone and when she checks who it was, it is from a girl called Rin Hatsune. So, she decides to call her but mimic his voice. Low and sturdy, that is what his voice was like.

She pushes answer and placed the phone in her ear.

"Hello, Kevin?" A soft, delicate voice said.

"Yeah, it's me,"

"Thank goodness, I thought you got hurt."

"No problem…"

"Alight, I gotta tell you that I figure out something from Richard. He says that there are some more survivors at the west side of the city and are not infected. They are trapped in a warehouse and are well guarded. Your mission is to get them and bring them to us, got it?"

"Go to the west side of the city, get survivors back safe and sound," She repeated. "Got it."

"Great, see you soon."

She hangs up first and looks down, and then she smiles evilly to herself. She takes the phone with her and brought out her black cellphone with pictures of bombs on it. She dials a number and places it in her ear, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" The voice is really a hoax because it is like a low voice from a computer and someone is speaking to it.

"Your Highness, it's me. I have some urgent news,"

"This better be good,"

"There are some survivors in a warehouse at the west side of the city and are perfect for your next experiments."

"Excellent…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled insanely.

"Uh, not trying to be rude, but I could smell your breath and it stinks."

That is when she heard a long buzzing noise, meaning she must have hung up because of that comment she made. She decided to go to the west side of town, but she does not know how to get there. But luck was oddly by her side because when she walks around to find herself some transport, she came across a motorcycle and a map inside. She slowly smiles like the Cheshire cat and dashes into the motorcycle so she can take a ride. She took the map and searches for the west side of town, and to her surprise, it is not too far from where she is. So she puts back the map but found a cool pair of shades which she slowly takes it and puts it on.

"_Damn, I would totally get Hikaru to rape me now!"_

She starts the engine and rides off into the endless street where she will find the survivors first. Meanwhile, everyone are sitting on the ground as the watched the mansion burn to the ground, it was terrible for the twins to see this. But Bara comforts Kaoru while Hikaru is being comfort by Kotomi and Scar. Drew suddenly had an idea and a light bulb came out of nowhere.

"Does anyone have a laptop with them?"

"Drew, we don't have any time for Minecraft. And we don't have internet access."

"I'm not going to play that…later. But I need it to see if I can hack the government computer system!"

"Ooooh, nerd."

Jun said that at the west side of town, he knows where there is a shop that used to sell laptops all the time. So that is what they are set to do, to go to the west side and find a laptop for Drew to do his magic. They all got up and started to leave, but Hikaru and Kaoru stayed behind a little bit so they could take one last look of their old home. They both faced each other and jogged to catch up with the others who could understand their sadness. So they went off into the streets filled with cars and decayed people who are obviously dead from the walkers. Some even caught a glance at them and wanted to eat them so badly, but some are stuck in the cars so they could not get out. And the rest only crawled by are way too slow for them.

"Is it me or this place seems too…quiet?" Scar said quietly.

"It does seem like it," Tamaki said.

"Hey, guys? I think I see an RV!" Haruhi said, pointing at the small RV.

"Excellent, we can use this to see if there are any walkers coming our way." Jun said hopefully.

Tamaki decides to climb up the RV and start searching for any walkers. So far they are lucky because there were no walkers in sight. Scar told him to check one last time and he does, but he could see something from the distance. He could suddenly see a swarm of walkers coming to them! He warned everyone to get down under the cars and wait for him to give out the signal that it is clear. Everyone got down under the cars in fear that they might be caught, Drew is with Alex and Rachel and across them they could see Rain and Takashi under the cars. But Haruhi went inside the RV and stayed inside.

Megumi kept Hiroki closely to her with Mitsukuni by her side; they watched many walkers walking and could feel pain in their chests. It was terrible that those people faced something so horrible and become something else without them knowing. But right now was not the right time to feel grief on them. Scar hid under the RUV with Hikaru, Kaoru, Kotomi, Bara, Kasanova and Jimei. Kyoya hides under a blue truck with Nekozawa. Tamaki lies on top of the RV and watches the swarm going on for what seems like hours, but luckily for them, the walkers all disappeared.

Rain looks at Alex and she starts to crawl to him, but then a walker passes her and caught her red handed. She shot up a frighten look and could see temptation his face that he wanted to eat her really badly. She shot up and starts beating it with her bat, but because of that, she attracted some more walkers from behind because the one she is killing groaned in pain. Two walkers were behind Rain and are about to grab her, but Takashi pops out the car and starts beating the shit out of them with a pipe he found on the ground.

Everyone knew they have to either fight or run away, so Megumi and Scar started fighting off the ones coming from behind Rain and Takashi. Hikaru and Kaoru fought as well with Kotomi and Bara. Haruhi notice the fight and plans to hide in the bathroom, but when she opens the door, a walker is found sitting on the toilet. Its neck seems to be breaking, but it could easily see Haruhi and starts to get up. Haruhi went through her pockets but remembers that she returned the gun last night to Scar after the game!

Weaponless, she could only back away in fear from the walker. Tamaki heard some noises and quickly glanced down to check on Haruhi. He did not need another look because he knew that she is in trouble, he tries to find a weapon of some kind for her to use. He knew he is running out of time, so without thinking, he breaks the window with one kick and dived down to the floor. He blocks the walker from Haruhi and from the kitchen sink, he spots a vorpal blade. So he dashes to it, grabs the handle and prepares himself.

"Please…help..."

"_Wh-what the hell?"_

"Tamaki…is he talking?"

The walker brought out his hands and looks like he is begging for him.

"Please…kill me. I don't… wanna hurt… you people."

Tamaki looked into his eyes that are magnificently white but could see tears flowing down in his eyes. He has no choice but to kill him, no matter how much he does not want to do such an inhumane, he has to because the walker is in pain. That is when the walker brought out something from his pocket; it is a picture of two blonde girls. One looks older with some wrinkles and the other is a teenager.

"Give…this to…my family…I love them…"

Tamaki felt so much pain in his chest; he could not do something like this. But he brought out his hand, took the picture and puts it in his coat pocket.

"Haruhi, close your eyes," Tamaki said quietly. "I don't want you to see this."

Haruhi closed her eyes tightly and waited. She then heard him walking to him and…sliced the walker on his throat. The walker fell to the ground with his head sliced away; a pool of dark scarlet red blood filled the carpet.

"Did you do it?" She asked, refusing to open her eyes.

"Yes Haruhi, I did it."

She opens her eyes and caught the sight of the walker, she suddenly felt sick with the scent and sight that she threw up in the sink! Tamaki reaches out to her and tries to calm her down. But she kept throwing up and when she was done, she shrieked because she could not stand the sight of the blood.

"Haruhi, calm yourself!" He shouted to her.

That is when he did something that he never had done to a girl before; he actually slapped Haruhi so she can focus again.

"Will you stop this, Haruhi?" He shouted furiously at her. "I can't _stand_ seeing you upset, but I don't want you to just give up like this!"

"But...my father could be just like this,"

"Don't you _dare _say that! We don't know if he's alive or not, and I bet one hundred percent that he is, in fact, alive."

Haruhi stops letting her tears get the best of her; Tamaki took out a handkerchief and daps gently at her cheek to take away the trails of sorrowful tears she had wept. She looks up to him with her mournful eyes and asked if she will ever meet her father. He looks deeply in her soft, brown eyes with uncertainty about such a thing. But he took her hands and said that he is certain that her father will survive this, no matter what.

"Uh, what they hell are you two love birds doing?"

They still looked at each other, but their faces went fully shocked because they recognized that voice. That voice could only belong to…

"THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE YAOI! IT'S SHOULD BE MOE!"

"_Oh, no…" __They both thought the same thing together._

"R-Renge, it's so nice to-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HARUHI!" Renge shouts at Tamaki and pushed him away.

"What's going on in here? You guys missed me beating Jimei with the walkers." Scar called out from outside the RV.

"No, it was me who won that battle!"

"No way, Nee-Nee won that battle, right?" Hiroki objected both of them and smiled sweetly to Megumi who tried to hide a blush.

Suddenly, Renge jumps out of the RV and stands on top of it. She points at everyone and with a smirk, she said really loudly.

"YOU ARE SO NOT MOE!"

"_Not this again…"_

* * *

T.B.C

Will Haruhi find her father?

Will Tamaki keep his promise?

Will everyone be moe?


	9. Chapter 9: Renge

Ladies and gentlemen, I hope everyone is surprised that Renge is in this!

What I hope is that things will be calm with your OC's because they can be really crazy on what they want.

Please review!

Chapter nine: Renge

* * *

Everyone was staring at Renge who is now cuddling all over Haruhi like a love sick puppy. What Scar and Megumi did not understand is why a girl who is clearly insane is in an RV when a walker was inside. Renge clearly explained that she never knew that there was a walker inside; she thought that it was a person that does not have a good taste of fashion. Megumi asked if they could have a huddle moment alone and Renge nods happily, she frees Haruhi and she goes with the other.

Everyone ran away, went behind the RV and huddled so they could decide if they should bring her with them or not.

"Okay, who votes that we should dump her?"

"All of us," Everyone said.

"Hey, wait! We can't leave Ren-chan, I think she should come."

"On second thought, I'll let her come if she doesn't piss me off." Megumi said.

"I, for one, think we should not abandon this minor character," Kotomi said with a high class tone.

"What?"

"I-I mean, girl you guys know in school!" Kotomi stuttered.

"I prefer…that we _not_ only abandon her, we also give her nothing." Alex said slowly.

Hikaru looks at him and shook his head slowly, "That's not right, bro."

"I think this girl is sexy and I would totally rape her, so I suggest we bring her with us," Drew said with a perverted smile.

"Oh god, Drew!" Rachel punched him on his arm.

"Alright, anybody who wants to leave her, raise your hand," Scar declared, raising her hand.

Everyone, including Jun and Hiroki raised their hands because that girl must be insane! But Drew, Megumi, Kotomi and the Host club did not raise their hands. Everyone stared at them because they thought they are crazy for letting an insane weirdo in their group. But Tamaki decides to end the whole thing by doing his move of justice. He used his puppy eyes to get everyone to change their minds, everyone drop their hands except for Scar.

So he goes up to her and keeps staring at her with his violet eyes, he even draws a tear so she would give up. But she did not; she just gave him a questioning face with her left eyebrow raised at him. He fell to the ground and felt like he failed. But it was really true that the one and only Tamaki Suoh actually _failed_ to get the girl.

{Note to self: Always make Tamaki a sad, sad person }

Meanwhile, Sedamentary was riding her motorcycle in to the city. She could see fire on trees and buildings also on fire. She wonders if she should bring Hikaru in here for their honeymoon.

"And we will have two million kids together and go into parties every day for our honeymoon!" She was singing joyfully to herself.

"You should really stop acting like this," A girl voice was heard from behind her.

"H-how long were you-"

"Ninja FresianFire, Sed." She said.

Suddenly the girl jumps out like a ninja and Sedamentary halts her motorcycle with a screeching noise that would attract any walker. The girl is wearing a mask that hides her whole face and the only thing on it is a painted picture of a red heart on her left mask cheek. She wore a dark green cape that goes all the way to her knees and is wearing long black boots that go to her knees. She faces Sedamentary as she gets off her bike, but when Sed asks why she is here, she did not answer.

"Let me guess," Sed said. "Queen sent you here so I don't mess up the job."

"More or less, but it's mostly about you and those survivors you fought."

"Oh, you mean those two boys? I took care of them…even though they cut my arm. But that was totally worth that sexy French kiss Hikaru gave me! I wished you seen it-"

"I certainly don't,"

"Aww, did little Fire-chan have a baddie waddie day?"

That is when FresianFire jumps up and pounced at her with a kunai placed on her throat.

"Dare say that again, and I shall feed you to the walkers."

FresianFire gets off of her and puts away her kunai. Sedamentary gets up herself and touches her neck to feel if it has been cut, there was no cut which was good. She gets up and storms off to her motorcycle so she may continue with her mission, but when she got in; she noticed that there was a side car installed. FresianFire gets inside and puts on the goggles she found in her motorcycle.

"Let's go, partner." She said with a thumb up, which really confused Sedamentary.

"Okay, I gotta tell you something," She said, eyeballing her to see if she is paying close attention. "One is that not only you are annoying, but also crazy."

"Not as crazy as you, I win!"

Sedamentary starts her engines and raced away deeper into the west side city. But what they never knew is that from the shadows, someone was spying on those two secretly and left deeper into the shadows. Meanwhile, the Host club and the others were walking in the highway and wondered if it was a good idea to let Renge come with them. Obviously, she just remained quiet from their walk because as she looked around, she could see everything around her is destroyed.

Nobody was inside the cars except for walkers who are in pain from some car crashes and when Renge glanced at a blue car, she saw something horrifying that made her feel sick inside. Inside the children seats, a baby is inside and she could tell it is a walker. Its decaying skin was shading and its eyes are colored bloody red. Alex noticed that Renge was not with them and saw her looking inside the blue car. She only stood there like a statue and felt like anxious in herself. He goes up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder so he could comfort her.

"I'm sorry that you have to endure this," He said. "But everything will be better one day."

"And…if it isn't?"

He knew she was going to say that, but he did not have any words to reply. But he said that everything _will_ be better if she just has hope in her heart. She stares at his brown eyes with a little hope in them and she smiled at him.

"Thank you," She thanked him, trying to hide a tear in her eye. "I'm Renge, what's your name?"

"It's Alex, Renge." He smiles at her and pets her head.

"Not trying to ruin the love fest, but we need to get going." Rain came out of nowhere with a depressing expression and surprised both of them.

Rain holds onto his arm and they both walked away with Renge, but Rain glanced at her like she was some kind of pest in the way with them. But Renge did not notice because she was busy trying to be hopeful in herself now. That is when Alex stops and stared at the distance, when the girls looked at front of them, they could see a building. The whole group stopped and could see the city! Tamaki went up to Megumi and Scar to see if they now have plan.

"What's the plan?"

"Easy," Scar said. "We go in and figure out what's going on here. Who knows, maybe we'll find some shelter or something."

Kotomi went up to Hikaru and glanced at him who he noticed and looks at her. She immediately looks away with a small blush, but Hikaru only smiled at her and she glanced so she could see his kind smile.

"I…never thanked you for supporting me and Kaoru before," He recalled from before. "Thank you, Kotomi."

"You're welcome."

Hikaru pets her hair and gives out a wink to her, which made her heart drop rapidly and she almost fainted! But she regained herself and managed not to do so, she gives him a warming smile which brightens up his aching heart. Scar and Megumi lead the way into the streets, but they both shared their unpleasant glares at each other for they still dislike each other. Everyone else followed them as they go inside what can easily be seen as a dangerous place. Time was not fleeting as fast as they walked into the city. However, Tamaki did not want to stay here much because the city looked so polluted and revolting. Haruhi comforts him by staying by his side, which eventually made him feel more reassured of himself.

But what everyone noticed is that there are no walkers coming, in fact…there are no walkers lurking in the alley ways or the buildings that look like they could be falling at their rate of condition! Scar told everyone to stay close and check if they spot anything unusual. Drew said he did find something weird, he said that on the windows…the manga shops put up the hentai prices up to seventy million yen. For saying that, Rachel strolls up to him and kicks his sun.

"Ah, my sun!" He fell to the dirty street and rolled around like crazy.

{Remember kids, never read hentai! Bad stuff!}

* * *

"This is your punishment to say that! I mean, didn't you tell mom that you stop reading that shit?"

"Uh…"

"YOU PERVERT!" Her voice screamed so loud that it made echoes surrounding the whole west side city.

As her echo finally faded away, the only thing they could hear is moaning. Everyone got together and positioned themselves to fight, but the more they kept waiting and waiting for them to come, the long they wanted to finally let go of their guard. But that is when Kanon shrieked and fell to the ground, she was moving…but she looks like she is being pulled! When Kasanova saw a red line on her ankle, he starts running to her and tried to grab her hand, she reached out for him, but they both missed because a walker jumped out of an alley way.

He kicked the walker off and tried to get to Kanon, but she was gone! He was about to search for her when Jimei stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

"What're you doing? I have to go and get her back!"

"No, Kasanova! She's gone and there's nothing else we can do."

"How can you be sure of that?"

That is when she jumps suddenly and kicks Kasanova in his stomach! He fell to the ground and passed out, everything was dark and he could not hear anything. Meanwhile, Sedamentary and FresianFire are now standing in front of an abandon warehouse that seems silent like the wind. They both looked at each other and wonder if there are some survivors in there, so FresianFire goes up to the door and placed her hands on the cold metal bars so she can open it. She looks at Sedamentary and raised her hand so she could signal her if walkers are inside. She does prepare herself and brought out a tiny bomb shaped like an eye and waits to push the small pupil to activate.

FresianFire stares at the door and tries to control her breathing so she can fight easily without any hesitation.

"_One…two…THREE!" _

FresianFire opens the door with great power and managed to open it! When she glanced forward, she saw some people who looked surprised at her.

"Hello…" She greeted, feeling embarrassed that everyone is staring at her like an idiot.

That is when she heard a click next to her and when she glanced at her left, she sees a teenage boy with blonde hair and green eyes that seem very fragile but serious. The boy pointed the gun at her and she could see his hands are shaking and sweating, indicating he has never shot someone before. He carefully aims at her, praying to himself not to miss so she will turn. But FresianFire knew she must calm him down in order for him to put away the silver pistol.

"W-who are you?"

She bows politely at him and said, "I am FresianFire and my partner is-SEDAMENTARY!"

She glares at Sedamentary with her fist clutched because she was sitting on the ground and making more bombs that look like hearts!

"What?"

The boy seems to be a little frightened, but he puts down his gun when a girl with black hair and glasses ran up to him and blocked him so FresianFire would not hurt him.

"I'm not going to let you to hurt him!"

"I'm not going to hurt him, brat. I-"

But that is when she felt something tugging her cloak and when she turned around, it was a little boy holding a little teddy bear that is missing a blue button for an eye. Suddenly, FresianFire felt a sharp pain her heart that she could not describe it. Was this guilt? Was it fear? The boy looked like he was wearing rags instead of normal cloths and his hair is dirty but she could tell its color was brown. But she paid more attention to his eyes…he is blind.

"Mommy? Is that you?" He asked.

She looks at the two teenagers who shared the same face of sadness. This means that the little boy is an orphan.

"Uh, yes," She lied. "It's me, sweetie."

The boy hugs FresianFire and his eyes are filled with joyous tears, but she feels guilty in her heart and mind that she lied to this little child. Sedamentary comes in with a screwdriver that she used to make her bombs and asked who the child is.

"His name is Terry," The girl said, "but we only know that he's only four."

"Oh, how did you find him?"

"We found him in the streets and he was about to get killed by a…thing of something and we charged in to save him. But he didn't know any of this because he's blind."

"So your answer about the mom…"

"Yeah, she was with him…but then she ran away!"

Sedamentary glanced at the two huggers and she seems to be wondering if taking them to Queen was a good idea. She looked around her to see some other survivors, only they are just elders and children.

"Um, we have to go…" Sedamentary said, leaving FresianFire behind.

FresianFire was about to leave too when Terry tugged her silky cloak and said he wanted to come. But she knew that it is dangerous to bring a four year old to the world now. But regardless, she actually brought him with her.

"Oh, so you're gonna leave all of us to die?"

"No, I thought you guys wanna come."

"We can't, we have many people sick and this's the only place we can stay! It's good to keep those things away and we have some weapons to defend ourselves."

"Okay, do you have any supplies?" Sedamentary asked, knowing they do not have any from the looks of the warehouse.

The boy was defeated easily and he did not say anything else, but that is when FresianFire comes up from behind him and scared him. But she did that so she could say that she and Sedamentary will give those supplies in exchange for shelter. The blond boy agreed quickly and the dark haired girl tried to disagree to this!

Meanwhile, Kasanova was still unconscious when he started to feel like someone is holding him…more like carrying him. When he forces his eyes to open, he could see a door in the way and that is when he heard a huge kicking noise!

"Shit, I hate it when I have to carry a gorilla and kick a door!"

"Jimei?" Kasanova turned his head to see her unhappy face.

"Now what, kid?" She asked in a rude way. "I'm trying to open the door…I know! I'll put you down."

She drops him and he fell to the hard ground that injured only his butt and legs, Jimei carries on kicking the weak door and she did it! With one resourceful kick, she was able to open the door without breaking a sweat…literally!

"We're staying here a little while, and then we'll find the others." She said, going inside the room that had only a bed and some chairs.

"W-wait, what happened to the others?" He stuttered, getting himself up.

"Well, after I punched you, we were being hunted by walkers and I had to carry your ass all the way to this hotel. We all got separated and I had to kill fifteen walkers and walk sixteen stairs up this floor! Because of _you!"_

Kasanova only blinked in confusion and fear of Jimei with her negative speech. But she only walks away and sits on a chair that was near a window, she could see the world and it really looks like hell. Walkers roaming all around the place, cars left everywhere and fires burning everything. It is like hell.

"Uh, thank you for saving me…"

"I was actually thinking of leaving your ass with them,"

His heart was pierced painfully with that negative reply, but he gets over it and he looks around the room. What he could see was a bed that can fit two, a lamp that cannot be lit up and a picture on the desk with three people in it. One was a picture of a boy with blonde hair and green eyes and the second person was a girl with black hair and glasses. The last person was an old man with wrinkles everywhere, huge glasses and he is holding a cane which means he is crippled.

Kasanova was about to take it when Jimei snatches it and examines it.

"The two kids are now grown up to be seventeen and the old guy passed away or something,"

"How can you tell?"

"I just guessed…"

T.B.C

Did she_ really_ guess?

Will everyone be safe?

What will FresianFire do with Terry?


	10. Chapter 10: Survival

Bet you can't tell what's gonna happen next!

Please review!

Chapter ten: Survival

* * *

"So…how are you today?" Kasanova asked Jimei.

"I'm peachy…"

"T-that's good, right?"

That is when Jimei placed the picture down gently on her bed, goes back to the dark desk that Kasanova was standing around and she suddenly slams it with her fist!

"FUCK NO, BITCH! YOU'RE MOMMA'S FAT!"

"What?"

"I am sick and tired of this bullshit! I thought I was going to get use to this shit about killing walkers, but I'm scared that they're already affected with this shit. The two youngsters from the picture are from my gang in the US back when I was there. This is all I got now, and if they're gone…"

She looked at the picture behind her with sympathetic eyes that seem to tear up, but she quickly wiped them away before Kasanova could see them. Kasanova could understand her pain clearly; he wondered what happened to his family and hope that they are all safe. But there was no time to go on being scared about the future; they have to get a computer in order to find out what is going on around Japan. Jimei glanced at Kasanova and muttered something, but Kasanova did not hear that and wanted her to say it again.

"I said…I'm s…s…!"

"S?"

That is when they heard gun shooting from outside; they both raced to the window and saw a pair of shooters shooting at the crowd of walkers.

"Yahoo, this is what I call a…what do they call 'em?"

"_Battlefigher Five_." One guy said.

"Yeah, that!"

"Who are they?"

"I dunno, but maybe we should go help them." Kasanova said.

"Are you kidding me? We can't trust them, I mean you just don't go out there, screaming like a monkey with a steel pipe and…you're not there, are you?"

She turned her glum face to her shoulder and could see his is no longer there. She then turned her head to see him running around crazy with a steel pipe and screaming like a monkey. She mentally sighed to herself and walked away from the window so she could join in the battle.

Kasanova kept hitting all of the walking walkers on the head, but one nearly caught him until one of the people saved him by shooting the cheerleader walker with the pompoms.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot!"

"Name's Robert," The boy with dark hair and blue eyes introduced. "Rob if ya wanna be fancy."

"Name's Kasanova,"

"I heard that name once," He recalled. "Where have I-"

"Not trying to be a party pooper, but we need to get some work done!" One guy said, shooting one guy with his gun.

The three boys fought all of the walkers in their path, smashing all of their heads without a second thought. Jimei casually walked out the entrance of the hotel and just stared at all of the boys who are still battling the walkers. One walker was standing next to her, watching all of the action until their eyes met each other, so Jimei brought out her small scythe and sliced its head off like it has become a new popular thing today.

"_This is ridiculous, I did all of this finding a hotel and find shelter and this is the thanks I get. __**This**__ is the thanks I get!" _

Kasanova and the two boys he met from above the hotel seemed to enjoy slathering the living hell out of the walkers. But they soon noticed that reinforcements are coming their way, so they all started running, including Jimei who was running the same speed as Kasanova. He demanded to know why she did not join in the fantastic battle and she only replied with an unsettlingly smile that she prefers seeing someone doing the work instead of her.

One thing is for sure is that her tone was very dark, not just like a simple dark tone that everyone can mimic to avoid attention, it was like Nekozawa in female version. That is when the two duos saw a van that seemed to be working! One of the boys demanded the two to go inside the van, but they did not know what was inside the van.

That is when they felt a presence was behind them and it felt rather odd, it felt like someone is bigger from the behind.

"Is that you, Kasanova?"

"Uh, does it look like that I'm right behind you? No, I happen to be _next _to you!"

"I'm just saying," Jimei mumbled.

When they looked behind, they knew that they are now in an emotive issue…only this is not a good kind. Because the thing they saw is a gigantic man with arms that showed veins sticking out of its light gray skin. He looked like a man with steroids in what look like tiger print speedos and the guy tiptoed to them rather fast!

"GO-GO-GO-GO-GO-GO!" Said the thing, tiptoeing to them which were breaking the cement floor to show foot prints.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"IT'S LOOKS LIKE A GIGANTIC PANCAKE!"

"ARE YOU THAT _STUPID_, KASANOVA? THAT DOESN'T LOOK CLOSE TO A PANCAKE!"

"Sorry, but I'm kinda hungry." He admitted foolishly with a drool coming out of his mouth.

Kasanova and Jimei sprinted themselves to the limit and the van door opened to welcome them. But they jumped inside with the two boys and they drove off, but Jimei got a good look at the thing and immediately regretted that because…the guy happened to be extremely fat. Jimei closed the doors calmly and sat down on the benches, with wide eyes that are filled in horror.

Kasanova saw her with her shock of fear, so he grabbed her and started to shake her rapidly until she snapped out of her trance from the horrific incident. The two finally can rest until they saw the two boys they have fought with are making kissy faces. So Jimei brought out she small scythe and pointed at the two now frightened boys who stopped being childish. Jimei demanded to know who these people are and the two boys introduced themselves.

A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes introduced himself, his name is Zak Ward. The other boy with dyed grey hair and blue eyes is called Robert Ward and they are cousins.

"You two are related? Well, I could tell the resemblance and everything."

"Yeah, we kinda get that pretty much…did you meet Kanon?"

Zak tapped the little window that was covered in a polka dotted curtain to be opened by Kanon!

"Kasanova and Jimei! I can't believe it you guys are here!" She said happily, seeing them with the rear viewing mirror

"You know these two?"

"Yeah, they're in my group I was telling' you guys about."

"So that's where I heard that name before!"

"How did you survive that monster? And how the hell did you get a van to work? And why are you not paying attention to the road!"

Kanon turned her head to look at the road to see a walker looking cross the road and started to cross the road. That is when Kanon pushed the limits of the van to become a speeding machine and hit the walker out flat.

"Hey, why didn't the walker cross the road?" Zak asked Kasanova and Jimei.

"Uh…I dunno." They both said.

"Because he didn't have _guts!_"

Kanon, Zak and Robert all started laughing because they thought that joke was beyond hilarious, but Kasanova and Jimei did not get the joke. So they both pretended to laugh.

"So what brings you two to the big city?"

"We were looking for a computer until some walkers came and we all got separated. But I just _had_ to save this baboon here! I had to go-"

"Yeah, yeah we get that whole crap!"

That is when Jimei punched Kasanova on the face and he passed out again. The only thing he could hear was the laughter of the Zak and Robert of this hilarious event. That is when Kasanova felt his whole body numb from head to toe like he just crashed…but when he opened his eyes, he could see blood in around himself. He tried to get up but his leg seemed to be broken, but when he got himself to get up, he could see Zak and Kanon sitting together with their heads cracked wide open with blood still spilling from their skull.

The two were holding hands and their eyes are wide with fear and anxious. Kasanova was about to puke when he noticed something near him…more like someone near to him. When he got his vision to look more clearly at the darkness, it…was Jimei and her head is creaked open as well! But her head did not seem to damage…

"Oh, my god!" Kasanova gasped. "Jimei, are you alive? Jimei? Jimei!"

That is when he could not take it anymore; he started to crawl away until he got to the van door and punched it so he would be able to get out of the disturbing vehicle. But he fell to the ground and his legs burned in agony of his feet twisting when he got out. When he started crawling out of the van to get away from Kanon, Zak and Jimei, he felt something or someone is watching him.

"Hello! Is there anyone out there?"

Silence…

"Shit, I'm going crazy!"

That is when he heard a groan…then something pulled him from the van! When he turned his head, he saw Jimei in walker form which frightened him so much. He tried to push away but his legs are damaged so much that he could not even budge in inch. Jimei was getting him closer and closer, his heart kept skipping beats and his neck is seriously in danger from getting bitten. But that is when he heard a honking noise that made him so scared that he woke up…it was all a nightmare.

He found his head on the lap of Jimei who woke up as well to see Kanon, Zak and Robert in the front seats. When Jimei pushed Kasanova away rudely and crawled to them, she could see outside that it is now nighttime and they seem to be in the forest.

"Where are we?"

"We're going back to our camp. While we were there, we met some other survivors." Zak said, eyeing on the road so no walker could come unexpectedly.

Jimei looked down at Kasanova who rubbed his head from the pain he was inflected again and wondered if they mean the others. The van took a sudden halt which made Jimei fall on her butt. Everyone started to get out of the van and Jimei, along with Kasanova saw tents scattered around the small forest.

"Is this where you live now, Kanon?"

"Yeah, I owe them a lot since they saved me from Tongue Demon."

"The what?"

"They gave the ones they seen so far. Also, that speedo walker is called the Walker Speedo."

"Walker Speedo?"

"Yeah, since they eat steroids and wear speedos, we call them that."

Jimei and Kasanova shared side glances with each other because they are confused. But as they followed the three teammates, they saw some other people around who seemed nice to them. But that is when Jimei felt a presence from behind her, so she back flips up into the air and took out her small scythe to battle. But she stopped because it was Hiroki!

"Hiroki, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I…I got lost and Megumi's missing!" His voice creaked because he burst into tears and snot.

"Are you alright, Hiroki? No walker touched you or anything, did they?"

"No, but Megumi was fighting with…" His voice trailed until he said, "that guy and she got into a walker crowd!"

"Shit, Megumi and Hunny-senpai are in danger! If we don't-"

"Will you chill the fuck out? This is _her_ problem, so I don't really care what happens to her!"

That is when Kasanova snapped, he walked aimlessly to Jimei who showed only a questioning face to him and he did something he might regret! He slapped her on her face so hard that it left a red mark on her pale cheek.

* * *

T.B.C

Will Kasanova save Megumi and Hunny-senpai?

Will everyone else be safe?

Will I get a piece of cake tomorrow?

…I hope I do.


	11. Chapter 11: Cake muderers

I feel like eating cake…

Please review!

Chapter eleven: Cake murderers

* * *

"Are you crazy? You're going back in there and search for your friends! That really takes a lot of balls to do that."

"Dude, I'll be back before you know it!" Kasanova said, preparing to leave.

"Well, at least take this, okay?" Kanon gave him a baseball bat.

"NOOOOO! NOT MY BABE RUTH BASEBALL BAT, THAT COST TEN HUNDRED YEN!" Zak cried tearfully as Robert patted his head.

Where we left off, Kasanova is setting out to find Mitsukuni and Megumi in order to find the others so they could find a computer. But what stroke of luck Kasanova got when Kanon and her new friends said they have one that is actually working! Kasanova was given a bag with some other weapons that his friends are going to need, but he also has some energy bars and some medical supplies. Kasanova is ready and was about to go when he saw Jimei blocking his way, saying that she is going with him so he does not mess up.

But when Kasanova was going to reject, Hiroki was next to her with a silver pistol gun that he nearly dropped because it was a little too heavy. Kasanova had a decision to make: bring Jimei and Hiroki to this serious and dangerous mission to look for the group or not bring them and risk his whole life on the line for everyone. Kasanova sighed and allowed them to go with him, but he warned Hiroki to stay close to him and Jimei.

"What? You think I'm just gonna wander off? Like hell I will if this involves Megumi."

"_Why does he care about Megumi so much besides the fact their siblings?" _

"Let's go,"

Meanwhile, in the depths of the city where walkers roam the streets to find their next victim to eat, Megumi and Mitsukuni are inside a cake shop where three walkers limp around without knowing they are under the counter.

"Okay, when I say go," Megumi whispered, "we start attacking them and race to the door-will you stop looking at that empty box?"

"I can't…all of that delicious cake stolen…it's a nightmare!" Mitsukuni whispered back, silently crying at the empty box that was once filled with cake.

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to focus on getting out…." That is when an idea popped in her head. "Unless you want these cake eating walkers free, I guess we'll let them have all of the tasty cakes and be on our way."

"What…did…you…say?"

"You heard me," She said. "They are the ones who ate all of your cake! What're you gonna do about it?"

That is when Mitsukuni stand up and stared at the walkers with a dirty face filled of anger.

"You guys ate all of the cake…" He said; bring out a pair of knives. "That does it, I'm gonna kill you all!"

That is when he jumped on the counter and started pouncing at the three walkers unexpectedly and stabbed insanely at their heads. All of the walkers fell to the ground and finally died from his ferocious attack. Megumi congratulated herself for her excellent lying; it really did come in handed for all those years. Mitsukuni is now huffing and puffing as he kicked this last walker with pink flowers covered everywhere on this fat male walker.

"I think you got them,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even know what came over me, Megu-chan!"

"Well, at least we got them out of the way. Now we need to focus on how we're getting out of the city."

"I think I have an idea!" Mitsukuni said, looking at the walker.

Megumi was filled with fear in her eyes, "No way! I'm not gonna do something so…so gross!"

Mitsukuni tore the shirt off and took out his knife which is covered in dark slime. He stabbed the walker and ripped out its decaying skin that is now covered in disgusting blood with guts rising up; Megumi was nearly going to barf when she saw Mitsukuni hold his breath and covered himself with the disturbing gunk. When he was finished, Megumi now has to put this stuff on, but she kept on refusing over and over.

But Mitsukuni used his sweet, adorable puppy eyes to beat Megumi in her game. Megumi bended down at the dead walker, took a handful of guts and blood in her hands and smudges it all over her body. When she was done, Megumi and Mitsukuni are both in a complete mess but knew this might help them pretend to become walkers.

"H-how do you know this is gonna work?"

"I…I was reading an article about how people do this to confuse animals so they don't get attack, so I came up with this idea."

"_That's funny; I knew this from some TV show about confusing animals."_

"Come on, we need to get to the others."

Mitsukuni and Megumi walked quietly to the door and held hands together so if one of them got caught by a smart walker, they would make a break for it. Megumi opened the door that luckily did not have a bell and started limping like a walker. Megumi and Mitsukuni could see all of the darkness and destruction that the town faced; walkers saw them but do not know that they are really human beings. Towns are all burned down to the ground while others are still burning into dust, millions of people that became walkers just roam around the city in search of food and failed to do so, Mitsukuni held her hand tightly because he was afraid.

But Megumi kept him close to her and made sure he was no longer in danger.

But that is when they heard some noises; it sounded like…a truck honking! When the two turned around, they saw Renge in a truck with blades on the sides chopping every walker! Renge was honking on the horn to warn the others that she is coming, so Megumi picked Mitsukuni up and started sprinting away the insane machine. When Megumi got into an alley way, she could see that the thing has flames printed at the monster truck and the blades looked like chainsaws! That thing was killing every single walker it passed and in a split second, it was silent because the walkers are all dead!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She said, looking at the monster.

Mitsukuni gasped, "Isn't that a swear word? It's bad to say-"

"I'm sorry, but this isn't the greatest time talking now."

That is when Renge opened the door and jumped out of it like a ninja and lands gracefully like a ballerina.

"So? How do you like Shannon?"

"You named that thing?" Megumi gawked and pointed at the monster truck.

"Yeah, it's super cool and kills off anything! So I named it Shannon."

"Ren-chan, where're the others? And how're you able to get that thing…but most importantly…"

"How the hell did you get it to work?" Megumi finished off his last question.

"Well, you see…I was in the sea port when-"

"You were at the sea port? Why didn't you get a boat?"

"I wanted to, but all of the boats are gone! Anyway, when I went inside this warehouse when some walkers came, I found this and made a few touch ups to it."

Megumi put Mitsukuni down and looked at the killer machine. She was really impressed with the work she did and how it functions correctly. With this thing, everyone could ride in it without any problems if needed to look for supplies. Renge smirks at herself because she knew that Megumi had always thought she is useless even though they just met, but with this thing, she could prove to anyone that she is one of the main characters.

When Megumi asked how she got it to work again, she seemed a little nervous telling her how she did it and wonders if she should tell her if she secretly goes to a mechanic shop as a part time job.

"Come on, let's get outta here. This place does _not_ look good in this color when I'm here!"

Megumi smirked and rolled her eyes at her, Mitsukuni giggles and Renge starts climbing up the ladder to get up in the driver seat. When everyone was done climbing up and getting inside, Renge starts the engine and they drove off to find the others. But that is when the truck suddenly stopped and it completely shut down with a puff of dark smoke coming out of the engines.

"Uhh…I guess I should fix it."

"No, we should go by foot. All the walkers are taken care of, so we should be alright for the time being."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Mitsukuni said, looking behind.

"Why?"

That is when everyone heard a terrifying cry from behind, when they looked out; they saw a pack of walkers hungry and dangerously close on their tails.

"Remember what I said? Forget it; I think it's now best we get this thing working!"

Renge kept turning on the truck and it could not work, so Mitsukuni got off and climbed his way to the front. He realized that he does not have anything to stand on as he worked on it, so he got back to the seats and prayed for Renge to get it starting. But what stroke of luck when Renge tried one last time and it finally worked! She pushed the gas as hard as she could and they were off with the walkers leaving helplessly lost.

"Okay, I just decided,"

"What's that? Please don't kick me off the team!"

"No, I decided that you'll be our engineer! I know you worked in the mechanic shop as a part time job once and I gotta tell ya, you were awesome!"

"Th-that means I can stay?"

Megumi smirked and nodded her head in approval; Renge was doing something really important! She was really proud of herself; she finally is not dead weight anymore. Meanwhile, Sedamentary and FresianFire are walking in the dark, abandoned streets that seemed to be filled with beheaded walkers on the ground. They wondered what kind of thing or person could do something so awful like that!

"Okay, I want to thank who are what ever made our job easy, I just don't know if we should!" Sedamentary said as she walked around to avoid stepping on them.

"Is Grandma Sedamentary alright, mommy?" Terry asked, peeking out of the backpack.

"Yes, sweetie," FresianFire said. "Mommy and Grandma are just…talking about lollipops and sugarcanes!"

"Yummy, I love candy!"

"Just remember to brush your teeth every day, even after eating candy!" Sedamentary said maturely. "You don't wanna get cavities if you wanna kiss a se-"

FresianFire punched Sedamentary on the stomach and asked her to politely shut her mouth. Terry chuckled but suddenly stopped, he told everyone to hid and they did by going into the alley way. When they asked why they have to hide, Terry pointed straight as if he could see. When they turn to see what he is pointing at, it was a pack of walkers walking in the streets! But that is when another noise came, a truck honking!

"Umm, I guess we're not getting those supplies?"

"We are, you monkey!"

"I heard that noise before, when we were hiding in that warehouse!" Terry realized.

"Whoa, kid! You're like those superheroes that have super hearing!"

That is when they saw the truck and Jesus; it looked like a perfect battling machine! FresianFire did not care, she wanted the supplies so that they could gain the people they met their trust.

"Okay, let's go and get those supplies. And if that thing comes back, we hijack it for the others to use."

"Wait, mommy. You said that hijacking is bad, we shouldn't!"

"Did is say that? I mean politely take it with permission, we won't steal it. I promise."

"Thank you, mommy."

It was decided: first they will go and get the supplies quickly and take that truck, (without permission) but that quickly changed when they saw some walkers from behind. But FresianFire took care of them when she did some amazingly talented ballet moves as she sliced off their heads. Terry was feeling dizzy, but he said that was like a merry-go-round. They all quickly raced off and found the drug store they had to check out and it looked like there are a lot of supplies everywhere.

When they got inside sneakily like ninjas, they started taking some energy bars and water and their bags were already filled up with enough stuff.

"That was-"

"Don't jinx your luck," FresianFire and Terry said together.

* * *

T.B.C

Will Sed jinx their luck?

Will we find the others on time?

Will I be able to read the Fifty Shades of Grey?


	12. Chapter 12: Countryside

I hope everyone likes this!

Big surprises! Review and like it!

Chapter twelve: Country side

Kasanova, Jimei and Hiroki are now off into the dangerous world with their hope to find everyone so they could carry on in the painful world. Kasanova glanced at Jimei who had wondering eyes around the dusty city and dark, flaming red skies. He wondered if bringing her was a good idea, but that is when they all heard a sound. It sounded like a truck!

"HI, GUYS!" Shouted a familiar voice from behind.

When everyone turned around, they saw Renge with Mitsukuni and Megumi inside a gigantic monster truck with chainsaws going crazy. Kasanova and Hiroki are running around in panic when Jimei rolled her eyes at them and stood there so she could wait for them to stop. Renge stepped on the brakes and they all embraced a really hard stop, Jimei was only a few seconds away to being crushed, but the truck stop to their relief. Megumi got off first because she saw Hiroki and later came Mitsukuni who followed her. When Megumi got down with the help of the ladder, Hiroki ran to Megumi and embraced each other with a caring hug for each other.

Mitsukuni smiled from behind that they are both back together, but when Hiroki shot a glance at him, he stared bitterly at him as if he was just a wall in the way. Megumi stopped hugging Hiroki, but that is when he did something unbelievable. Hiroki placed his soft hands on her face and they suddenly kissed!

"HIROKI, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jimei, Kasanova and Mitsukuni shouted.

"Oh, this is simply perfect! A sisterly and brotherly love together and they both know they could not be together, this is just perfect!" Renge gushed girlishly.

When Hiroki stopped kissing her, he only looked at her with a smile that was oddly sly. It was like he wanted Mitsukuni to know that he is hers forever and would not let her go easily. Megumi only pet his head and told him not to do that because they are siblings, and it is known that siblings cannot be together. Hiroki was depressed when she told him that, but he gave her an innocent smile which gave Megumi away with a blush.

{1st surprise!}

"We were looking for you guys here," Kasanova said.

"Yeah, what do you think of Shannon?" Megumi asked.

"Uh, you na-"

"I didn't name it, Renge did."

All eyes turned to Renge who shivered nervously when she saw everyone looking at her and think that _she_ is the one of did all of this. Kasanova said that this thing is super amazing and Jimei gave a smirk of approval. Renge was glad that she is getting so much attention from everyone. Everyone got inside the monster machine and they all drove off to find the others.

"Did you find any of the others?"

"No, we're still trying to find them but we couldn't,"

"So how did you guys get out of wherever you were?"

Megumi and Mitsukuni shared glances at each other and said they used a method to make the walkers think they are walkers. Kasanova and Jimei looked at each other with confused faces, they then joked that the walkers must have no brains. Everyone laughed at this and Renge was not paying attention to the road, when she turned back, she saw two figures in the way and she had to halt the truck before she crashed into them!

She stepped on the brakes again and she finally stops the truck from running over them. But what Kasanova and Jimei did not know is that those two figures are actually Sedamentary and FresianFire!

"What the hell, it's that bitch who tried to kill us!"

"Run them over, I don't wanna fight again!"

"Wait, that girl with the creepy mask has a kid,"

"One of us should go down and fight them."

Everyone immediately looked at Jimei who saw everyone looking at her. So she sighed and got out of the car to face these two dangerous people, but will she be able to survive their tortuous attacks and leave safely?

"And that's why Hikaru and I should get married on a beach!"

"No, there're better places than there. Try maybe a church or a-"

Jimei stared really dumbfound at them because she could not believe that they are talking about places to get married when they are in a walker apocalypse. When the two noticed Jimei, they both stopped talking and started at her. When Jimei brought out her scythe, Sedamentary told her that they do not want to fight. She still kept her scythe close to her and listened to what they say, but she could not believe that the masked one has a child which FresianFire lied about.

"We're going back to a warehouse so we could give these survivors some supplies, so we could convince them also to go into the country side."

"The country side?"

"We have to convince them to get there; it's not safe for them in here."

"She's right, anyone wouldn't last a day in this place!" Kasanova said from behind.

"How long were you there?"

"About a minute…and a half."

{2nd surprise!}

Jimei only mentally sighed to herself and she turned back to the two, only realizing that they are gone, like shadows drifting off into the darkness because of the light. She did not see them anywhere and admit that they got away without her knowledge. So she and Kasanova got back in the truck and Renge started the demon machine. In the corner of the city, Sedamentary and FresianFire stared the machine as it sped away to the dark distance what could be filled with terrible walkers. Terry wondered if he will meet them again and gave the truck a wave goodbye.

"Do you think we should go with them?"

"Not yet, we need to give these supplies to the group and then we got to the country side."

"Will the country side be safe, mommy?"

"Yes, it'll be very safe and you don't have to worry!"

"Will I meet a cow?"

"I'll make sure you'll pet one, dear."

With that, the two girls left and are in the dark alley way. Meanwhile, in the base camp where Kanon is staying, she is looking up at the red sky and wondered if she should go look for the others. But that is when Robert came up out of nowhere and gave her a bowl of chili and a bottle of water. Kanon took the food and started munching on the food, he had no idea that she was _that _hungry.

"I hope you have enough, there's plenty more at camp."

"Thanks, but I hope you guys don't fill the whole place with gas." Kanon joked playfully.

They both laughed and they shared many memories about what happened before the walkers came. It was so much fun how they enjoyed the time they had together, but they knew they should be grown up about the whole walker situation. Kanon was talking about how much she likes to sing when she is just bored, Robert said he has a guitar that he could play for her so they both can sing. He leaves for a minute to get the guitar and Kanon to daydream on in her little world. She was singing a little melody that sounded very sweet and she heard a guitar starting to play.

_One, two  
It's so hard to say it  
But darling let's face it  
These feelings revealing  
Cannot be ignored_

_If you're scared that you'll say something you'll regret, well_  
_Love is something that's best when quiet_  
_Avoid a fight, and be polite_  
_Just shut up! Wait a second, that ain't right._

_Every journey's gotta start with a step_  
_So go on out there and give it your best_  
_I'm takin' a chance cause I like you a lot_  
_So I'll give it a shot! Give it all that I got!_

_La de da de da_  
_La de da de de_  
_Suddenly you call my name_  
_And I lose my brain_  
_And I float up to the moon_

_La de da de de_  
_La de da de da_  
_When you laugh it makes me smile_  
_And I love your style_  
_So I wrote a song to this tune:_

_Thank you stars for giving to me_  
_The greatest gift that's still yet to be_  
_I don't mind if fate's playing games_  
_I'm happy all the same_

_It's so hard to say it_  
_But darling let's face it_  
_These feelings revealing_  
_Cannot be ignored_

_So I'll work on this letter_  
_'Til our timing gets better_  
_Sincerely, yours truly_  
_And forevermore…_

Robert finished playing his old style guitar and applauds for her great performance. Kanon blushed and gave him a bow to show she appreciate the kindness from him. Inside the campsite, Zak was making the camp fire to keep warm from the hot heat. That is when he heard a twig break; he grabbed his SIG-Sauer P226R pistol and pointed at the direction of where he heard the noise. He concentrated at what he had to do, but he was shaking a little because he was not use to do this all alone. But he saw a figure come out and he pulled the trigger…then gunfire was heard. Kanon and Robert heard this and alertly raced back to the camp.

What they saw is terrible…just terrible….

{3rd surprise!}

T.B.C

Who killed who?

What will happen?

Will God forgive their sins?


	13. Chapter 13: The funeral

I hope everyone likes this one!

Please review!

Song of the day: Take us Back-Alela Diane

Chapter thirteen: The funeral

* * *

"Oh, my god!"

The one who was laying there in a pool of scarlet blood was none then other…

"ALEX!"

He laid there in the pool of blood and coughed very sickly, Kanon and Robert got to him and tried to help him any way they could. But he was losing too much blood. He tried to reach out for Kanon.

"K-Kanon," He coughed. "T-tell Mori-senpai…he has to…take care of…Rain…."

"No, you can't go now! I won't let that happen, you just gotta stay awake and wait for the others. They'll get some supplies and I can use them to save you! Robert, get me a towel so I can put pressure on the wound."

"Tell…him…to…take care…of her…"

"I CAN'T! SHE'LL LOSE IT IF I TELL HER YOU'RE DEAD!"

He suddenly took her shirt and pulled her closer, "I'm going to miss…her so much…please do this for me…and tell him to protect her…"

His grip was gone, his hand fell to the ground and he breathed his very last breath. Kanon looked up to his face and his eyes have no life, just a dark color that was mixed with tears and blood from the gunshot. Kanon has tears streaming uncontrollably in her eyes; she knew him for a while and was close to him. But that is when she stood up and looked at Zak with a furious face but controlled herself to not strangle him to death.

"Guys, we need to get Alex away from here,"

"Kanon?"

"We need to, so Rain won't see him like this."

Robert felt worried because her voice because it became deadly cold that had no love whatsoever, but he took the arms while Kanon took his legs. They both carried him where there is a near forest down the two hills of the country side, Kanon decided to hide him there so she could make up an excuse that he had to go and find some food. Robert thought this was crazy, but she did not care as long as she does not find him any time soon. Meanwhile, Rain and Takashi are now running away from the streets because they have a trail of walkers behind them.

They ran as fast as they can and saw the whole place in destruction when they both sprinted away from the decaying walkers that have a quest to eat anything alive from their paths, and it now seems that Rain and Takashi is their first dish.

"Come on, this way!" Rain shouted and pointed at a shop that was opened.

"Are you-"

"I'm sure, Takashi!"

With that, they both got inside the mini store and Takashi shut the door tight enough for the walkers to not get inside. The walkers however tried to bust the door open and failed numerous of times, so they gave up and left to roam the empty streets to find something to eat. Takashi and Rain panted hard from all of the running they did together and found themselves inside a drug store! Rain checked all of the cabinets but could not find anything for them to take.

So Rain slumps down on the ground to rest and hugged herself around her knees or a while, Takashi sat across her and leaned against a counter with a cashier that was beaten badly. They both have nothing to stare except for their eyes that are filled with blankness. She did not say anything, nor did Takashi who only thought about the others and if they are okay. That is when they heard a tapping noise; Rain took her bat and gripped it tightly so she could prepare herself to fight. But when Takashi looked around, he saw on the door it was Ko tapping the door!

He was about to get the door open, he saw a walker behind it and it was too late, Ko did not sense the walker and it took Ko…then it ripped his body half open to eat his guts. Takashi was disgusted at that moment and went back to his spot with cold sweats across his forehead.

"You alright?"

Takashi only nod once, Rain could tell he was lying.

"Look," She spoke. "If we survive this, we need to find Alex; he can't be far from here."

He glanced up at her and wondered if finding him was a good idea.

"What happens if he-"

"No, he's not died! I know it; he can't die now…he can't."

Takashi dropped the subject about him and they continued to be silent…

"But _if_ he is…you have to help me bury him if he does,"

"Like a funeral?"

She only nodded, looking down on the ground that has dry blood that darkened the floor and made her disgusted.

"Your parents, what were they like?" Rain asked Takashi.

"Well, we never talked much because they traveled all the time. Yours?"

"Uh…they're pieces of shit in my opinion."

"That's cold,"

"Life's evil, I blame it on God…I hope he could see how much he ruined and I really hope he's happy. But I feel like I wanna thank him…he might have done me and Alex a favor."

"What kind of favor?" He asked and was a little worried about what she means.

Rain was about to say what she mean, but then they heard a truck honking outside! So Rain and Takashi ran to the door, opened it hurtfully to the door and saw the truck stopping. The window rolled down and revealed Renge with a toothpick in her mouth and sunglasses in her eyes that are in the shape of stars.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"_I had no idea I would be so glad to see Renge again!" _ Takashi thought to himself.

"How the hell did you get this thing to work?" Rain asked, not showing any emotion to her face as she touched the rubber tires.

"I found this thing, come on in!"

"They can't," Megumi told her. "We have Kasanova, Jimei, Hiroki, me, you, Mitsukuni and Tamaki along with Haruhi."

"Wow, and you know what? We found Tamaki in a girly shop-"

"Hey, they had new handbags on sale!"

"Why the hell would you need a handbag? And why was there a ten percent drop on the prices in a walker apocalypse?" Haruhi asked him who only hid behind Megumi.

"Well, I have _this_!" Tamaki held up in his hand…a handbag.

{What're you gonna do? Try to fix a fashion problem?}

"That's it?" Haruhi said in disbelief. "A pink flower handbag?"

"Yep!"

"Guys, we can catch up with you later!" Takashi shouted. "We need to look for Alex!"

"Right," Renge saluted. "We'll find you guys later and take you to the countryside!"

"If we meet the others, we'll find you guys!"

And with that plan set in motion, Renge took off in the streets and that was the last thing they saw. When they both turned around, they saw a bunch of female walkers coming towards them! Takashi started to run, but knew that Rain was frozen in her spot as she looked at this one girl who looked around her thirties and for some reason…she looked a little like her!

"Rain, get away from them!"

Rain snapped out of it and she started running to Takashi and is by his side, but she took one look at the walker and she suddenly smirked. But it did not matter; they have to get to the countryside as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Zak is standing all alone and his whole body is shaking out of control. He looked at his pistol and, while still shaking it, he placed it on his temple of his head and was preparing himself to pull the trigger. He could not take it with the whole world anymore; he could not face the person who was related to Alex.

He was sure about this; he was going to do this for sure…

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Zak turned around to see Takashi and Rain panting to death, he put his pistol away in his pocket and went to them.

"Are you okay?"

Before they could say something, a truck noise came out of nowhere and when the three looked over the small hills, they saw Renge in the truck they saw. She was riding the truck and it went up and down over and over, thus making everyone seriously sick. When the truck made its stop, everyone fell to the ground because a certain _someone_ forgot to close the door!

{Think we all know who…}

Everyone groaned as they tried to walk but kept limping from the uncomfortable fall they encountered together.

"Tamaki, you idiotic monkey!"

"I thought it was closed!"

Zak was a little better now; his worries are finally gone since he found some new people that could help him and the others to survive. Zak saw Kanon and Robert coming back from the forest and when they saw them, Kanon froze in shock. Rain saw Kanon and wondered why she stopped, so she went up to her and asked what is up.

"Something wrong, Kanon?"

She could not say anything…

"Uh, are you Rain?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

Soon, everyone came to see Kanon and wondered what is wrong with her. She suddenly fell down and burst in cries with screams.

"I DIDN'T DO IT; I SWEAR IT'S AN ACCIDENT!"

"What are you talking-"

"ZAK KILLED ALEX!"

{Le gasps!}

"What…?"

Suddenly, Rain sprinted inside the deep, dark woods that filled with danger in every path. But she kept running as fast as she could so she would find Alex. Takashi ran for her so he could stop all of this, but it was too late. He heard a painful screamed that filled his heart with fear, he got through a few branches and saw Rain with tears in her eyes as she looks at Alex…died.

"How…Alex?"

"Rain…"

Rain lowered her head, "I…I can't believe this…this is wrong! I can't accept what God did!"

"He didn't do this," Takashi said. "Zak did it."

"He's a pawn for God, nothing but junk unless he uses us as toys!"

"Please forgive me, Rain," He said. "But I…I think I have to agree with you. I can't accept this either, nor should you or anyone else. God did this, and he shall perish in Hell for what he did."

"You said it was-"

"I'm wrong; I'll never doubt you at all. I'll always be by your side, life or death."

He goes closer to her and Rain turned around with tears streaming down. He wanted to hug her, but was afraid that she would feel embarrassed. But she suddenly embraced him with a hug and burst in more agonizing tears that pierced his heart. In a few minutes, Takashi carried his body back to the others and everyone decided to make a grave for him. Jimei and Kasanova prepared the grave by digging with the shovel that Robert gave them and they started digging.

They made the grave for him; Rain and Takashi carried him all the way and got down into the grave so they could put him gently down. Takashi got up with the help of Tamaki, but Rain stayed behind for a while. She got to Alex, bended down near his face and kissed him on the forehead. Takashi reached down to her and brought out his arm, so she could climb out of the grave. She hesitated at first, but she reached out her hand and took his hand. She pulled herself out and got up, but she took one last look of Alex and looked away. Jimei took the shovel from Kasanova and started digging him; Robert came back from the camp with his guitar and asked permission if he could play a song for him. Rain appreciated that and allowed him, Kanon came by the group and her skin is paler than snow. She asked if she could also help by singing a song for him. She only nods once and when Jimei was done, everyone became silent for the funeral.

Robert started playing his guitar and Kanon started to sing…

_The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin_  
_So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill_  
_Meet me where the snow mount flows_  
_It is there, my dear, where we will begin again_  
_Skipping stones, braiding hair_  
_Last year's antlers mark the trail_

_Take us back, oh, take us back_  
_Oh, take us, take us back_  
_I've a friend who lives out by the river's mouth_  
_He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound_  
_A lonesome creeks and moans of empty houses_  
_Are songs of like fallen rain_  
_Windblown buildings, muddy ground_  
_The strength of water can sink a man_

_Take us back, oh, take us back_  
_Oh, take us, take us back_

_When the higher hills have turned blue_  
_And the waves are lapping where the children grew_  
_All that we have known will be an echo_  
_Of days when love was true_  
_Muted voices just beyond_  
_The silent surface of what has gone…_

* * *

T.B.C

Will Zak kill himself?

Will everyone be safe?

Will someone else die?


	14. Chapter 14: Death Penalty

I hope you guys aren't unhappy Alex is died!

Because…someone else is gonna die!

Please review!

Chapter fourteen: Death penalty

* * *

"How did it come to this?" Scar asked Hikaru.

"Okay, we were running and we got inside a hospital…and now we're all screwed and lost."

Scar and Hikaru are trapped inside an elevator because apparently they were trying to find shelter but got trapped in the process. But along with them, Bara was with Rachel, Kotomi, Kaoru and Kyoya. They are all trapped with no food or water or anything else besides them to talk. But that changed when they looked up to find a door that could help them get out!

"Why didn't anyone look up to see that?"

"Because we're trapped…?" Rachel sarcastically said.

Scar decided to check it out for herself, so she told Hikaru to help her get up so she will be able to open it. Hikaru took his hands together and opened them, Scar put one foot on his hands and started to climb up. She got on top and opened the small door, but when she opened them…she discovered that there is a walker on top. So she got up with one push with her strength and faced the walker, it was a recent one and it was a worker here. But Scar did not care; she just brought out her gun, pounced at it and took only one shot.

"Is the coast clear?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah, it's clear."

Soon, everyone was getting out of elevator but Kotomi could not. So Kyoya bended down and tried his best to reach for her hand, but suddenly the elevator doors started to open! Kotomi prepared herself with her baseball bat and waited for the walkers to come. But when the doors slide opened, it revealed Izumi panting like crazy and covered in some walker blood.

"Oh, my god," Izumi panted.

"Are you alright?"

"No, because I had to kill about fifteen walkers and I was hoping to find you guys! So, I'm a little peachy."

Kotomi gave her a bewildered face until she saw behind Izumi a walker coming to her! So she pushed her away and smashed its head open. Izumi became ill and was about to vomit when she saw something else, when Kotomi was going to check on her…more walkers started coming near the elevator! Izumi must have brought them here and lead them to her. So Kotomi placed her hands together like Hikaru and Izumi climbed up, but Kotomi was left helpless! But she just wanted to look like it, because when one walker came straight at her, she jumped up high, stepped on its head and got herself inside the upper elevator.

Everyone was impressed and Kotomi gave them a bow, but their luck was about to run out when Scar heard the elevator going down! Soon the elevator came crashing down and everyone was falling to their near death! But that is when they all slammed a hard land that could nearly kill them, but they all somehow survived! But they all groaned in pain and started getting up; when Scar looked up…it was seriously a long way to get up. Scar saw a ladder near Kyoya and examined it; she said it could hold them so they can climb up. It was settled; everyone will go up and start climbing up so they can get out of the deadly trap.

First it was Scar along with Hikaru and Kaoru. They climbed the small ladder made with steel and Scar told everyone it is safe to climb. Soon, everyone was climbing the dangerous ladder with ease and caution.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"I'm sure it's safe…kinda."

{Wonderful…}

"Do you think the others are looking for us?" Hikaru asked Kyoya.

"Maybe we have to look for them," He suggested. "Unless they've been eaten, it would be pointless."

"Wh-why are you so cruel?" Izumi asked him.

"Because I am." He said with a smirk.

Izumi questioned herself if she should trust him, but this was better than becoming a walker. So she kept climbing and started feeling exhausted, but she knew she has to keep climbing so the rest from under can get out. But as they climbed, they passed a floor and when Kotomi took a peek inside…she could see five walkers in there who just roam around like aimless sheep.

"Jesus,"

"Keep climbing!"

After climbing the long dangerous ladder, Scar hit her head on a little escape door and opened it to later on pet her head in pain. Soon everyone got out and Kotomi noticed a chilling sign painted white saying 'HELP US, GOD.'

"This is seriously like William Shakespeare's tales," Kotomi muttered to herself. "But only it's real life."

"I can tell," Kyoya spoke from behind which scared Kotomi. He stared at her and smirked. "I thought you like attention."

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Nah, you're too flamboyant for me."

Kotomi could not believe what she just heard, how could he think that she is flamboyant? He then started to describe her being loud, loves attention and is a drama queen. Kyoya left her all alone as her imaginary spotlight and was giving out fake tears as she gave out painful body motions to her, but what she did not know is that everyone was watching her doing it for real. When she realized that everyone was watching, she started running to Izumi and got on top of her like she was a horse!

"MARCH, MY GREAT PONY!"

Izumi fell to the ground and Kotomi made it worse because of the extra weight she put on Izumi. She got off and apologized embarrassingly as Izumi got up while groaning in pain. That is when Hikaru noticed something up in the sky, when everyone saw it; they immediately knew it was a military helicopter and they all tried to get its attention. But as much as the screamed and shouted, the helicopter only flew away and never came back.

"Shit,"

"What do we do know?"

That is when Kotomi came up with an idea.

"I GOT AN IDEA! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"What is it?"

"We could take that car!"

"What car?" Scar asked her.

Suddenly Kotomi grabbed Scar and started pulling her to look down at the building that showed a huge black pickup truck that had some people who look like bandits coming out of it!

"That one!" Kotomi pointed at the pickup truck.

"Congrets, Kotomi," Scar sarcastically said. "You get a god star."

"_Oh, yeah!" Kotomi thought._

"Hey, you kids up there!" One of the bandits called from down below.

"Ah, shit! I think they're gonna attack!"

Scar started to prepare her gun and was going to aim it when Kotomi was starting to actually get down using the ladder so she could talk to them. Scar tried to call her back, but she did not and started talking to the bandits. Scar told everyone to get down so they would not get hurt, but when they went near the edge to see Kotomi so they could see if she is alright. What they could only hear was her and the bandit with a green ski mask laughing a lot and knew that she was safe.

"Guys, this is Mark! He says that there is a safe house!"

"A safe house?"

In a split second, Scar and the others are climbing down to see this Mark who claims there is a safe house. Kotomi introduced her friends and told him that they are in need of help; Mark said that he would be very happy if he could have more able bodies to help support the team. Scar questioned him by asking him where this 'safe house' is. He only laughed so loud that it felt like an echo was passing away, he told her that the W.O is the safe house.

"What does it mean?"

"Walking Ouran!"

"That's the name of our school!" The twins pointed out.

"It is, in fact, I was once a student in Ouran high school. I was…only kicked out because I was scaring some students with my face…"

"Is that why you're wearing a creepy green ski mask?" Izumi asked bluntly.

Suddenly Mark fell to the ground and was in a form of an egg! Izumi kept on apologizing him over and over when Kotomi patted his head because he understands the pain he felt. He regained himself and offered a ride to the safe house. Scar still did not trust him but she agreed on going, so did everyone else and they started getting inside the large pickup truck that was filled up with some other people who are wearing ski masks. Mark closed the doors and locked it to secure it, but that is when Mark took out a phone and dialed a number.

"Boss, we got the survivors."

"Excellent," The voice gushed. "Take them to W.O and we'll have the party!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

{He's manly!}

Meanwhile, as Mark got inside the front to start his truck, he thought he saw something from his rearview but it was nothing. But what he doesn't know that under his truck was Sedamentary and FresianFire!

"Mommy, where're we going?"

"To a better place, sweetie," FresianFire said. "Just stay quiet."

"Okay, mommy."

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the countryside that was filled with bright stars that glittered like shining diamonds, Rain was still sitting near the grave that lays Alex. A few meters away is a campfire that everyone circled around to only have silence. Nobody dared to say anything because of what happened, but Zak left the circle to take a piss. Rain saw him going away and gave Zak a death glare that was filled with evil and anger for revenge.

_That's it, Rain…go to him and finish him_

She did not know where that voice came from, but she did what the demonic voice said and secretly left without knowing into the forest. She roamed the darkness with a chilling smile that revealed all of her teeth, she was thinking about how she shall kill the sinner. Rain dragged her baseball bat so she could beat Zak to death. That is when she saw him finally, he was finished taking his last piss and when he turned around as he fixed his pants…he saw Rain with her baseball bat and froze in undesirable fear.

_Now's your chance! Get him before he kills more innocent lives!_

Everything suddenly went black for Rain, but she knew what was going on. She is now beating the living hell out of Zak, beating his face until it went to nothing. Nobody will ever know him, ever. She finally stopped seeing blackness to see before her was Zak and his body covered in revolting blood that filled the ground.

When she looked up, she saw what looks like a girl with long white hair and wearing a white dress with stains of blood from Zak.

She smiled deviously and said, "So, Rain. Was that enough pain he faced?"

Rain had tears streaming down but growled, "He still needs to be punished!"

The little maiden bended down near the faceless Zak and touched his blood! Suddenly, a bright light was glowing around him and he suddenly had his face back and is alive!

"Rain, I shall give you as much life to him as you need to punish this worthless survivor! So make everything worth it, for Alex!"

Rain suddenly gave out a great battle cry and charged at him, she started once again beating him to the very end. His painful cry was not heard at all around the camp nor was it invincible to call any kind of help. Over and over Rain kept beating him to the death as the evil maiden revives him so he shall be punished more.

"Has he seen punishment yet, milady?"

She cackled, "I killed him about five hundred times and I'm not breaking a sweat!"

Once more, she revives him again and when his eyes met the maiden, her eyes glowed redder the blood itself. He fell into a trance and fell asleep, the maiden moved away and kneeled down for Rain as if she was her master.

"I may need to explain," She said. "My name is five-nine dash four-eight; I am forever in your service."

"Thank you, I need to do this. It's for Alex. And also, you need a name…how about Justice?"

"I know he would be forever grateful, my queen." She gets up and looked at the sleeping Zak. "As you were, my queen. And thank you for giving me a name."

Rain walked slowly to him with a sinful smile that reached so freakishly and brought forth her bat that was covered in shining red blood. She was about to hit him with the bat, but a certain someone stopped her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, RAIN!"

Rain frightfully looked behind her to see Takashi with a stern face that was filled with sorrow and disappointment for her idiotic ways. Justice who is involved in all of this manslaughter did nothing but just curled her long, straight white hair and leaned on a tree as she stared at the tall man who stands between her fun and Rain. Takashi seemed to hold something behind him as he walked towards the angered Rain.

"Is this what Alex would want? Killing this boy over and over for eternity?"

"You don't understand the pain I went through!"

"I understand that you lost them, but-"

"No! I mean _before _all of this happened, when I was living with my mother and father who constantly abused me and him like it was some kind a perfect game! I was never happy until my brother turned eighteen and we both left those demons…he had to give up everything for me, so that's why I'm doing this for him!"

"If I killed your brother, would you do this?" He questioned her calmly.

She gasped silently; she did not know what to say at all.

Justice scoffed, "It's just a stupid question, my queen. You have a right to not say anything!"

"Listen to me, Rain. I would never do it if you did it to my brother, or my mother or anybody I cared! Just please stop…"

Then Justice growled, "That's it, I was waiting to do this….but it seems I have no choice~!"

Suddenly Zak was starting to groan, when Takashi and Rain saw what was going on, they witnessed Zak and his body growing bigger than a balloon. When he started to scream, his left eye popped off his skull and blood spilled out of his mouth. In a split second, Zak exploded like a bomb and his whole body was forever gone. Only blood was filled in this forgotten forest, Takashi along with Rain and the maiden are now covered in this sinful blood. But Justice only licked the blood with her hands and glared at Takashi.

"Now this is how you create a death penalty, Takashi Morinozuka. And this…this was for you, my queen."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

She seemed surprised, "I thought you would want this, I did it out of…." She looked away a little embarrassed for a moment.

"What…?"

"Out of love." She cooed deviously.

{Uh…I don't know what to say now…}

Justice started to waltz to Rain who ran away to Takashi, he blocked the insane Justice to Rain and when Rain saw what he was holding…it is a black gun. He brought it out and pointed at Justice, he was about to shoot her with it until she started walking away.

"When I'm gone, the mess will be taken care of. I love you, Rain!" She bid her loving farewell and walked away into the darkness, and she was gone.

* * *

T.B.C

Will everyone be alright?

Will Rain get a restraining order?

Will I write faster?


	15. Chapter 15: WO

I hope everyone likes this!

I was listening to Elfen Lied opening while making this.

Please review!

Chapter fifteen: W.O (Walking Ouran)

"Are we-"

"NO!"

Sedamentary pouted at FresianFire because she was just merely asking if they are now at W.O that Mark was talking about. They been under the car for about half an hour and they started to get exhausted, but the girls have to stay like this if they want to get inside to W.O. that is when they heard a sound of what seems like a door opening for the pickup truck. FresianFire knew it was time to get inside to infiltrate their headquarters, so she and Sedamentary dropped off when they got inside and quickly hid behind some wooden boxes filled with goods.

"Oh yeah, we totally nailed that move!"

FresianFire hit Sedamentary in the head, "Will you shut up?"

Sedamentary whispered, "It's not my fault you don't have fun."

"Excuse me, are you two lost?" Someone asked from behind.

"Oh, hello Jesus!" Sedamentary greeted the man who was wearing military outfit that carried grenade bombs on his belt.

"Sed, that isn't Jesus. If it _were_ to be Jesus, why we-"

"I…am not…Jesus." The man inhaled furiously at the girls.

"So…you are Michel Jackson?"

In a split second, the two of them are being dragged to the jail cells by the man they met who is not Michel Jackson. FresianFire could not believe that Sedamentary thought he was Michel Jackson; he does not look anything like him at all! Because this guy has a tan with a few battle scars on his face and creepy glaring eyes that are in the shade of dark green. Sedamentary decided to push his temper a little more and claimed that he…is James Bond. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, but he smiled and did his hair.

"Well, I never had been called like that before!" He said as he did his bush brown hair.

"Uhh…"

"So how would you like to go out with a hunk?"

"A hunk?"

Sedamentary gave him a fake smile which he totally fell for it, but that is when the man who was flirting with her suddenly fell to the ground and was wincing in pain. Apparently she kicked him where the sun never shined and started walking away, but FresianFire followed her by her side and wondered if she plan that for the whole time. Meanwhile, Hikaru and his friends are in complete shock when they opened the little sliding window to see where they were. Because they finally found a place to stay in and it is magnificent, the whole place was like the superdome only ten times bigger. The place was like its own new city with all kinds of shops around every corner as the pickup truck took them to their stop.

When they stopped, Mark went out of the pickup truck and unlocked the doors for his new friends. Everyone immediately bolted out of the room like no tomorrow, leaving Mark all alone with a tiny spot light for him….But everyone secretly came back because they did not want to get lost because the whole place was just a corridor of doors that the pickup truck was able to fit in. the walls are painted in white while every single door is in the shade of brown with windows that blurred up inside.

"OH, WHY MUST I BE ALONE?" He cried to himself.

"But we didn't leave you," Hikaru said from behind.

Suddenly Mark screamed like a little girl just like Tamaki would do if he had to see something or someone fearfully. The whole group stared at him idiotically; they thought he was a tough guy instead of a scared cat. Mark controlled himself and he led them to his boss, when Kotomi asked who the boss is, Mark immediately stopped and everyone bumped into him.

"She is the most dangerous thing since ever, she controls the place like a God and yet she prefers to be…a civilize person…"

"Uh…"

"But she's nothing to worry about; she's a nice little girl."

"Little girl…? How old is she?" Kyoya asked as they stopped at the end near a door that was titled 'Boss.'

"Uh…you really wanna know?"

When he opened the door, it revealed a huge chair that was spinning out of control and halted…but the person was not facing them. The person who is called the 'boss' started struggling to move the spinning chair to face them. It was just a little girl with dark blonde hair and stunning brown eyes that glared at them with sweetness, but everyone paid more attention to what she was wearing. She wore a cute little nurse cosplay with a white eye patch on her left eye which is covered in some fake blood.

"B-boss?" Mark stammered as he saw her outfit.

The boss got off with a cute skip and she looked like a little angel wearing cosplay. She looked at the newcomers with a kind smile and observed them to see if they are fit to be in her society.

"Markpoo, can we have them in our team? Please?" She asked as she tugged his black shirt with a fire skull on the front.

"Markpoo?" The twins repeated, bursting in laughter and rolled around the ground like clowns.

"G-guys!" Izumi shouted. "It's not nice to hurt p-people's…e-emotions!"

"Ah, Izumi," Kotomi said. "The most mature character besides Scar, Kyoya and Moi!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry that I didn't introduce myself," The little boss gushed. "I'm Shannon; it's nice to meet you."

"Shannon…" Kotomi said, feeling like she remembered that name, "as in Shannon R. Rose?"

"Yes, that would be me!"

"Oh, my God…" Kotomi suddenly brought out a tiny book from her pocket with a little pen that has a teddy bear on the top. "Can I please have your autograph?"

Everyone was confused with Kotomi for acting so weird when Hikaru remembered Shannon, Hikaru and Kotomi started jumping out of control and were going crazy. Shannon did not understand this when she was suddenly tackled by the two and started hugging her tightly. Kotomi was gushing about how she is her biggest fan and so was Hikaru, when Kaoru did not understand what was going on, Hikaru told him about Shannon the Super Princess! Kotomi, who was still hugging her to death, asked her to do her special move.

She released Shannon and she agreed, fearing that Kotomi will attack her again. She brought out from her little brown leather spinning chair a tiny toy wand with a cute pink star on top of it.

"Wittle, wittle wost sheep!" Shannon said with a cute baby tone as she swings around her wand that glittered. She struck a pose with a peace sign, "MOE MAGIKU!"

Everyone was standing there, staring at her and wondered what the hell they just watched in a few minor seconds of their lives. But Hikaru and Kotomi fell to the ground, with nosebleeds flowing quickly out of their noses.

"S-so cute!"

Meanwhile, inside the countryside was Rain and Takashi walking together with fearful faces from what they encountered. But that was not what they should be worried about, because deeper inside the evil forest was crawling with walkers secretly following them both back to camp. When the two of them came back, everyone was wondering where they both were and asked where Zak went. Rain and Takashi did not answer that and gave nervous glances, when they asked again, they both still did not answer. That is when a scream came out of nowhere and it was Hiroki from behind and he is being tackled by a walker!

Megumi was about to save him, but the walker started ripping him to shards and gobbled all of his flesh and organs. Megumi froze and watched in horror as her brother was being eaten, tears streamed down her face when she raced to the male walker and started beating him maliciously to its death. She bend down to Hiroki who has eyes in a dark shade of color and no life was filled in his eyes, she refused to leave him…but walkers are starting to roam the whole countryside. Takashi and Kasanova tried to fight them all off but they could not, Rain and Jimei along with Robert tried to fight them off but more kept coming.

"We have to go!"

Soon, everyone besides Megumi was racing to the truck but Mitsukuni knew Megumi was not with them and he had to go save her. He got to her and tried to get her inside the truck, but she would not budge an inch. Soon more walkers started to come and Megumi had no choice but to leave, so Megumi started to run away with Mitsukuni. They made it to the truck and started climbing up to the top and made it inside. Renge got it working and she drove out of control because she was hitting some walkers on the way.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait, where's Robert and Kanon?"

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!"

"Guys! We need to calm down so we could figure out what we should do now. Rain, where is Zak?" Renge asked as she hit some of the walkers on the way.

"I-I saw him getting eaten by walkers!"

"Okay, now we know what happened to him. We know that Kanon and Robert are gone, so what we should do now is to get into the city and find the others. I have Kyoya's walkie talkie that he gave me before we were all separated. So when we get to the city, we'll try that way and see if we could find another shelter elsewhere, okay?"

{Is it me…or is Renge actually _doing_ something?}

"Okay."

"Good, we have a plan and we'll figure out what happened. Jimei, were you able to take the laptop?"

Jimei showed her holding in her hand the grey laptop that was from an Apple company, Renge saw the road and got inside. The whole trip was mostly silent on the way and when they were inside the city, Renge stopped the truck for a moment around an empty street with abandoned cars and the smokes were fuming everywhere, she took out her walkie talkie and tried to contact Kyoya.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! Where are you?"

"We're in W.O."

"What?"

"It looks like a giant superdome only a few times larger; you are now in Lanner Street so you shouldn't be too far away. Just three blocks away in the north."

"Okay, we'll see you there then."

She puts the walkie talkie away and starts driving again, in a few minor minutes they found the humongous superdome which was well armed and prepared. Renge remembers this place; she told everyone that this was made for a safe house if things ever went wrong in Japan. At least it became of use now in this situation. Megumi seemed to be weak, so Mitsukuni helped her getting down and walked beside her. When everyone got out and made it to the front gateway, it was a steel metal with a blinking light on top in the color of red.

Renge tried the walkie talkie again.

"Hello, Kyoya? Are you there?"

"Hello…." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Uh, who is this?"

"Just so you know, you're not going to catch me. I am a God!"

Everyone went closer to hear this, they did not know this voice and it seems like a fake voice.

The voice chuckled, "I am a God, Renge. If you dare ruin my play, your life will be at stake! But, since I'm a nice person…I'll give you a hint."

"What kind of hint?"

"I am someone who everyone once knew, someone who does experiments on human life. I must tell you also that there are four girls, you can tell by number and age. I think one of you met them, but who cares? LIKE I SAID! I AM A GOD AND A GOD WILL FOREVER RULE THE EARTH LIKE A KING! IF YOU TRY TO FIND ME, COME AND GET ME!"

"Who are you?"

"MY NAME IS-"

But then the voice shut off the walkie talkie and the person was gone. Kasanova could not take it anymore, so he rushed to the door and started banging on it like crazy. Soon the others are starting to do it except for Jimei, Rain, Takashi and Renge. But that is when the door was starting to move! Everyone backed away and a bright light shined the whole place like the sun!

"What is that?"

"I don't know…"

T.B.C

Who was that voice they heard?

Will everyone be safe?

Will I make a x-mas fanfic?


	16. Chapter 16: Five months

They see me rollin'! They hate-oh shit! I forgot this was a chapter…

Please review and like!

Chapter sixteen: Five months…

"Rachel, hand me the blue wire," Drew said, looking inside a computer.

"This one?" Rachel asked as he gave him the blue wire.

"Yeah, thanks."

"_Ever since we were in that city, Mark found us and now I became a…a slave. Why did Drew have to become a dork helper?"_

Drew and Rachel are now inside a computer room with a massive computer that right now is in need of desperate repair. Drew was working with the computer with incredible speed because he wanted to examine the electronic machine. The room really disturbed Rachel because it was really dark and Nekozawa was with them, but he was not helping out much for he was too busy talking to his toy doll. Rachel wondered if they others are okay, especially Kyoya since they have not heard from them for hours.

That is when Rachel heard a door opening from behind, Drew stopped working and saw it was Mark with a smiling face.

"Great news, we found some new members!"

"Really, who are they?"

Mark moved away and it revealed to be Kyoya, Scar, Hikaru, Kaoru, Izumi, Bara and Kotomi! Rachel was speechless; she could not find the words to say to any of them at all. But Drew knew what to do; he leaped up into the air and landed on Scar!

"Oh, I love-"

That is when Scar pushed him away, brought out her leg and kicked him in where the sun will never shine in its lifetime. Drew fell to the ground and was rolling around painfully, Rachel laughed at this and she nervously walked towards Kyoya. Rachel asked where have they been and Kyoya started explaining all about what happened, and it was all thanks to Kotomi that they all got here.

"Oh, by the way, I heard that there are some trouble makers in this corridor. When I asked Shannon who they were, they claim that they know you guys." Mark said.

"Huh? Who are they?"

"Not sure, but if it involves doughnuts, then I'll care!"

"So you mean you don't care about us?" Someone said from behind.

It was Sedamentary and FresianFire who are right behind him, when he turned around, he did not seem to care. Hikaru and Kaoru were in shock, but Bara and Kotomi are by their side so they could hold them down if they try to attack them. FresianFire took out her bag, puts it down and unzipped it, everyone looked at it and a little boy came out! Everyone did not understand and the little boy went up to Kyoya, the little boy looked up to him with a smile and Kyoya still did not understand who this child is.

"Hi, Hikapoo!"

"_What in the balls did she call me?"_

"_And I thought I was insane, she takes the cake!" Kotomi thought._

"Hikapoo, I really missed you so much!"

Kotomi blocked her way to Hikaru and gave a glaring stare which made Sedamentary a little nervous, but still stared at her blue eyes. Hikaru realized something; Sedamentary and Kotomi looked a little alike with their blues eyes and medium brown hair, even though Kotomi dyed it in black with purple highlights. He wondered if Kotomi and Sedamentary could be related, but that would be absurd to think such a thing. But Kotomi and she do have some similarities on personality, but the idea of Kotomi having an insane girl as an older sister would be crazy, crazier than Sedamentary!

Kotomi knew that he was thinking about something, but she could not understand his expression quite clearly yet knew something is up.

But right now, Hikaru has to break this war before it starts to get out of hand. So he moved in front of Kotomi and blocked their battle floor, saying that they should not fight each other because there is a child here. So Kotomi and Sedamentary fall back yet shared evil glares at each other, Mark asked Kaoru if one of them have a relationship with each other and Kaoru only replied that if they are in a room together, it would explode in a second.

But that is when Shannon popped from behind and jumped on top of Mark with a little smile, but what everyone noticed is that she is wearing a bunny outfit with a cute white bunny ears! Soon Kotomi and Hikaru fell to the ground with a nose bleed drooling down their noses. Sedamentary did not understand why they both had a nose bleed and wondered if she should do something, but FresianFire knew what to do. She went down to Kotomi, placed her hand gently on her stomach and suddenly punched it until she woke up with a scream.

"Fuck, you bitch! That hurt."

"You should've thank me, slut."

"Oh, what did you just call me?"

"Slut." She repeated again right in her face.

Kotomi was about to attack when Shannon came to the rescue by saying that they have more guests outside. Drew suddenly started screaming and soon he was dancing everywhere because he got shocked while working on the computer, but the computer is now working!

"Drew, you got it to work!"

"I-I-I-I-I-"

He was still dancing around because he got a painful shock. Everyone decided to check out on the computer but Shannon told them that they cannot really touch the computer yet, but will get a chance sooner than later. Drew, who recovered from the shock incident, asked if they could still have their deal they made. Shannon said that they are allowed to stay but Izumi asked what they are meaning about staying, Shannon explained that Drew and his friends asked that if they could fix the computer they could stay here for five months or more.

Since Drew was able to fix the computer, he and the others could stay for the next five months. Izumi asked if her friends and she could stay and Shannon did not hesitate to allow them to stay in her home. Kyoya asked about the new guests from outside and Mark decided to show the cameras on the computer so everyone could see them, he typed some stuff on the keyboard and the computer flashed five cameras showing everyone stepping inside the dome and walking in a long corridor filled with red carpet along with doors that looked the same.

"Hey, we know them!" Kotomi exclaimed.

"You do?"

"Yeah, we all got separated in the city and got lost."

"Does that mean they'll meet Fred?" The computer suddenly asked.

"Your computer talks?" Scar gawked.

"OH, NO!" Drew, Rachel, Nekozawa, Shannon and Mark shouted. "NOT FRED!"

Meanwhile, Renge was leading the way in the corridors that has many doors on the sides that seemed to be locked. Suddenly, they heard a technological sound from the end; everyone got together and prepared their weapons. They watched patiently at the end that has a door on the end in the color of brown, and then that is when a gigantic robot man in the color of grey busted out of the door and started running towards them! The guys started running away since they did not take their chance to attack him.

"Wait guests, I have come with some delicious soda and chips!" The robot shouted and brought out a whip thing and suddenly soda started to spray at them.

"MY HAIR!" Renge screeched.

That is when they made it to the end of another corridor and the door at the end opened wide open for them to come in.

"Guys, get in here!" Rachel shouted to them.

Soon, everyone got inside of the room and Rain closed the door from behind. Takashi went to Rain to see if she was fine, Renge saw Drew and the others and demanded to know who or what that robot is and why it tried to attack them.

"Um, I think I have to explain who that was," Mark said. "That was Fred, he is the first robot Shannon created last month…but I guess he has a few things Shannon needs to fix on. But he was supposed to be a good robot who serves others without question, but she didn't want him to be boring so she made a heart for him."

"That doesn't explain why he ruined my hair!" Renge said as she pointed at her soda covered hair.

"It doesn't look so bad, lady. So stop being rude to Mark, you sow!*"

{Sow: Female pig}

"What did you just-"

"Guys, calm down, we can stay here for the next five months!" Kaoru tried to calm Renge down.

"Five months, why the hell would we wanna stay in a place like this?" Rain asked.

"It's neither that or be eaten by walkers." Shannon said.

Mitsukuni groaned a little, "Fine, we could stay here until that robot is fixed or something."

"Then it's settled, I hope I'll see you guys in the big dinner party with a play from the great William Shakespeare tonight!" Shannon gushed at the thought of William Shakespeare.

"_Why the hell did she fall in love with a guy totally not in her age area? And isn't he married?"_

"Don't worry, Shannon. We'll all be ready when you now it!" Drew said, checking out her bunny tail disgustingly in a pervert way until Rachel came in and hit his head with her elbow.

"Okay, see you guys later." Soon, Mark carried Shannon away and left.

After they left, everyone came to their attention to the large computer. Everyone wanted to see if they could hack onto it and see if they could get some answers, so Drew sat on a spinning chair and started typing so he could get some answers. After a few minutes later of hard working, he finally found an article at a recent newspaper on the computer that showed a picture of the government residence with some scientist near them.

**CURE ON CANCER FOUND?**

**Written by S. Rose Warden**

**It has been learnt from the government after long years of pain from cancer, they have found a cure to prevent getting cancer. Now today, hundreds of people are now taking their shots for this new medicine to work. People from around the world with many cases of cancer came here today and now are in need of taking this miracle shot; even I took it for a test drive for you to see if it works… **

"Guys, do you see what I see in the picture?" Drew asked.

Everyone got closer to the computer, including Sedamentary and FresianFire, Drew pointed at the screen that showed the people from the government. But he wanted everyone to pay attention to the names on the scientists.

**People who made it possible to end cancer: Mark R. Ward, Shannon R. Ward, Austin Rain, Lily McBride and David Bell.**

The picture shows Mark and Shannon in the picture with a syringe full of the stuff the claimed as the cure of cancer, everyone saw the others and could tell they seem to have karma of evilness around themselves. This is a bad time to see this and so Drew deleted this, sadly known for the fact that Shannon and Mark are their very enemies…

"What do we do now?"

"We pretend we never found this and stay here for five months," Tamaki declared. "I know it's risky, but we need to stay."

"Okay, but if I die, I'm blaming it on you." Scar clarified.

"All right, then. It's settled that we'll all stay until this plan backfires, right?"

"Yeah,"

But, on one of the cameras that they did not notice on top of the left corner watched carefully at them in their conversation, recording every word they just said. Meanwhile, in a very dark room where it was filled with coldness, lies a tiny TV that was watching all of the people in the computer room. A small but devious giggle was heard in that room with no humanity, revealing itself to get near the TV was Mark and Shannon with cruel faces.

Shannon was shown to dress up differently now, she wore brie that had a cute pink bow on the top front, a black silk dress that went to her knees, black gloves along with black shoes, black socks and has a knife in her hand that has stains of late blood.

"Looks like the kitties did something baaaaad…I hope everyone will be happy sooooon…"

"Don't worry, Boss. They'll be dead in five months…"

"I do hope so, and have you by chance find the…test subjects?"

"I'm afraid we cannot locate them, ma'am."

"Ah, no worries," She said. "Once they go out these doors, they are in for such a tasty treeeeat!"

T.B.C

Will everyone be alive in five months?

Will Shannon kill everyone?

Will they find out more about them?


	17. Chapter 17: Bonds

This takes later on at five months.

Please note that it took a long time to make it, because I want it romantic as possible for your enjoyment!

Please review and like!

Chapter seventeen: Bonds

* * *

"Have you been thinking about our plan?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki who was staring sternly as they both walked down the streets of the once busy city. The air was like toxic as Haruhi coughed a little from the pollution that grew in the city, Tamaki knew she was sick of the air but they have to keep going to find some weapons for Shannon, who could really be their enemy. Haruhi was wondering to herself if leaving Shannon and Mark was such a great idea, but she did not want to get killed in that place or in the deadly world filled with walkers. Tamaki halt and took Haruhi on her shoulder to move her away because he saw seven walkers coming north in their way.

He took Haruhi away and they had to change their path route to get in the drug store. Tamaki asked if Rain and Takashi have been getting close lately, Haruhi agreed that they do seem to be getting close like Alex did with Rain. Tamaki asked if Hikaru and Kotomi are starting getting close too.

"I'm not trying to be creepy, but do you think him and her…?" He sounded unsure about that.

Haruhi decided to change the subject and say that Mitsukuni is starting to take more care of Megumi after the incident. Tamaki told Haruhi that since what happened, Megumi is usually silent unless Mitsukuni is around her. They made it safely to the near drug store which it has some supplies left over from their last 'shopping spree.' Tamaki asked Haruhi if Scar is becoming more…girly than usually, Haruhi only said and I quote, 'Girls sometimes act like girls.'

Since Tamaki is a male, he was left confused. But he decided to ask if Bara is becoming friends with Kaoru. Haruhi said that Bara is giving some lessons for Kaoru on archery which he took an interest, but Haruhi secretly knew he wanted to spend some more time with her. Haruhi asked Tamaki if Kyoya is doing well and all he said was that Rachel is helping out with one of his researches for the types of walkers. However, Kasanova and Jimei seemed to be getting along with each other…taking off some arguments that they both have.

When they both remembered Renge and Nekozawa, it seems that they are both alone. But Izumi is hanging out with Nekozawa and Drew sometimes talks with Renge. As they both went inside and started taking some supplies and put them in their bags, they heard something outside.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but we should get out now." Tamaki whispered back.

Haruhi agreed and started crawling with Tamaki to the back door; she wondered what she heard but decided to shake off the thought. But that is when Tamaki took Haruhi and her hand so he could take her away faster. Time flies so quickly to Haruhi because she found herself back at the dome, she wonders if they should talk about the plan. But she eyed on one of the cameras and thought this was a bad time to do so. Tamaki was about to open the garage door but it was opened automatically by Fred, the fixed robot.

"Good day, you two love birds! I have brought delicious drinks and snacks!"

They kindly took some snacks and went inside with Fred by their side.

"Also while you two were gone, I also made something for both of you to share you love!" He opened his chest and took out a blanket that is in pink with baby pictures. "I call it, 'Love-Love Blanket!'"

Haruhi nearly choked her chips and Tamaki spits out his soda from choking, they did not know that Fred needs more help than they thought. Tamaki was about to run away because he did not want Fred to wrap him with Haruhi in the blanket, but something hits him on his face and it is a spider! Tamaki screamed his girlish scream and ran away, leaving Haruhi and Fred alone.

"Have I disturbed Mr. Suoh?"

"Uh, that's-"

That is when Haruhi heard three laughing voices from behind and it revealed to be Hikaru, Kaoru and Rachel! Haruhi looked furious at the three of them, she soon figured out it was just a toy spider they used for Tamaki. Fred decided to help by wrapping them in the lovely blanket for Haruhi; she smiled evilly to herself and allowed him to do so. So, Fred brought out the humongous blanket and trapped the three monkeys inside.

"That's called the Love-Love Blanket!"

The three of them screamed and tried to get out of the blanket before something terrible happens to them, Rachel found her way out and ran away where Tamaki ran off to. But Hikaru and Kaoru were still trapped inside until they made it out eventually; Haruhi wondered why they took the most time to get out. But it did not matter; she was enjoying the joy of having those three being so scared like that. Meanwhile, Kotomi was near the theatre and is waiting nervously on the row of red chairs for her turn.

She was waiting pettily for her turn to come, but she was moving around nervously in her yellow puffed gown with a small crown hairclip at the left side of her hair. She had her hair dyed in a blonde color, but she was still nervous. But that is when someone from behind came up and pounced at her, she nearly screamed but the person covered her mouth. It was Hikaru and Kotomi was relieved to see him, he lets go of her and she blushes secretly to herself.

"How's everything been going?"

"Well, I'm going to do my auditions soon. But I…seem to be a little scared if they don't pick me…"

"Nah, you gotta be the most famous actress I ever seen!" He remarked, treating the whole thing like a bluff. "You should be great, and if you don't get pick, I'll place real spiders in their beds for a prank! It's easy as cutting a fly in half with a piece of paper."

"But-"

"Easy as cutting a fly in half, just try and repeat those kinds of phrases. They'll do you good, you taught me that when we go and do some plays together."

"Your…right!" She suddenly stood up. "I CAN DO THIS!" She screamed.

"I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"YEAH!"

"Excuse me, but we are _trying _to rehearse here." Said a strict male voice who was one of the big judges.

"Uh, sorry."

Kotomi sat back down with a scared face, but Hikaru decided to cheer her up by using his hand as a puppet to mimic the guy who was strict at her.

"Hello, everyone!" He greeted in a high pitched voice. "My name is Ding-Dong and I'm a coo head! I know I'm a big, make that huge prick, but I know Kotomi has great talent!"

She giggled quietly, "Thank you, Mr. Ding-Dong."

They both giggled together like lovesick puppies, but it was now time for Kotomi to go and show her talent to the judges. But Hikaru stopped her because he wanted to know where her bi-focal glasses are; she stammered and said she forgot them. She left and got up into the stage, she saw her judges who were Mark and Shannon who gave smiles to her. The strict one who Hikaru was playing had brown hair and wore thick glasses that nearly made his hazel colored eyes unnoticeable. His outfit was very strange because it was very colorful for one thing and it was a t-shirt in strips, his pants are in strips and even his shoes are in strips of all pink.

"All right, Mrs. Ono," The man said. "My name is Mr. Fufu and I'll be the one to judge you, but seeing you with that…boy over there, I might reconsider."

Shannon brought out her foot and stepped it on Mr. Fufu which he nearly screamed in pain, she wanted him to be more polite than that.

"B-but since Boss is…nice, I might pi-pick you."

Kotomi smiled at Shannon, forgetting the horrible secret she learned five months ago and was still a fan of her work.

"Let's get this show on the road! I wanna see Koto-chan do her part!"

Mark turned to Shannon, "What part was that?"

That is when she took out her other foot since the other one is working at Mr. Fufu and hit him where the sun does not shine.

"_Romeo and Juliet, _you gigantic idiot." She sounded threatening to him.

"S-so who's playing Romeo right now?"

"Well, we still don't have one, but Jun who is related to Bara is going to help! ROMEO!"

Someone pushed Jun out of the curtains and he was shaking like a leaf, he was wearing colorful tights in red with yellow colors. He had this feather hat which kept blocking his face and Jun had to blow it a couple of times.

{And you guys thought I forgot Jun!}

"Jun? Where have you been?"

"Uh…well, after I got lost and found Shannon, she took me under her wing and I thought you guys were gone! But later on, she told me you guys are all right. Please don't let Bara hurt me, she must be pissed."

"More like furious…."

"What makes you say that?"

Kotomi shockingly points up to him and when Jun looked behind, it was Bara with her bow and arrow that is now burning like her anger.

"So…you were here the whole time, right? Shannon, I would like to thank you for taking care of Jun, but why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"Uh…he never told me his whole name, so I thought he was alone and….I don't really know."

Bara looked at him; he seems to a little taller and seems to be afraid of her now. But Bara was glad that he is safe, Shannon said the whole reason why he must have not seen the others is because he was helping her doing lots of paper work for so long that Jun never got the chance to so much of everyone.

"Paper work?"

"Uh…it's more like quizzes….I have this hobby of printing out pictures of my certificates of knowing anime so much." She flushed a little. "LET'S GET THIS FUCKING SHOW ON THE ROAD, BITCHES!"

Bara left the stage to go practice archery with Kaoru and now it was the grand time to see if Kotomi will become the Juliet for her dear Romeo.

"Romeo, Romeo," She said high and powerfully. "Where for art thou, Romeo?"

"I-I-I am here, my loving Juliet!" Jun stutters uncontrollably.

"BRAVO, KOTOMI!" Shannon cheered. "You got the part, thumbs up!"

"I like it; you show your braveness like a man. Just like me, thumbs up to you."

Mr. Fufu looked at her and said, "She still needs work, not very well in my opinion. Thumbs down."

{Please note that he is a complete asshole.}

Kotomi finally got the part, but she was in a very shell-shocking moment for what Mr. Fufu said. She bowed down to everyone and thanked them for their kind words (apart from Mr. Fufu) and she left without looking at Hikaru in the eye. Hikaru knew she was sad so he to her need, but when he went up and looked everywhere in the confusing theatre, she was not there.

"She seriously needs to know her place," Mr. Fufu said. He could hear him from out of the curtains. "Just because she is from the Ono family, it doesn't mean I should like them. She does not have any taste, no talent nor will she ever be an actress!"

Meanwhile, Kotomi was running while she held her dress up to run quicker and tears streamed down on her face. She decided to go near the pool where Mark takes the others to show how they swim if there is nowhere else. So she decided to go there, since that was the only place where nobody will find her. Kotomi tripped on her heels and fell to the hard cement floor; she was still crying and feels powerless about herself. She got up and started to walk near the pool which glows its blue color that filled the room with light.

"What did I do wrong…?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kotomi."

Kotomi gasps to see Hikaru right in front of her; he was panting because he literally searched half of the dome for her and found her in this place. She was about to run away, but he grabbed her arm so she would not leave him alone again. She tried her best to run away but he was very resistant for her to stay, suddenly he pulled her to him and they both embraced a caring hug. Kotomi yet struggles to be free but Hikaru took her in and gave her a passionate kiss. She melted like chocolate as his lips touched hers seductively; suddenly they both feel down and landed painfully on the ground. Kotomi was able to stop him kissing her, but she kissed him back and they carried on this romantic moment.

While they carry on with this, Bara was waiting near the archery and she is now shooting some bows on the targets. She lets one go and it flew like a fired bullet, it was going straight and hit the perfect shot right in the middle of the big red dot. Bara took out another arrow from the ground with its sharp point and its great length; she takes it and places it on her bow and arrow. She eyed on her target, she concentrated with some pressure in her eyes but remains focus.

"Hi, Bara!" Kaoru called suddenly from behind.

Bara accidently lets go of the bow and missed her shot, it landed sadly on the ground. Bara was secretly angered by this, but when she turned around, she saw him in the Japanese traditional archery outfit. He is wearing a long dark skirt and his shirt is clean white. Bara was feeling like she is going to have a nosebleed when she saw this, but she controlled herself to not do so.

"Sorry, Bara," He apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, and I made you miss the target."

"N-n-no, Kaoru! I was just practicing, nothing so bad if I missed."

"So…can you teach me how to do the bow and arrow again?"

Bara clearly remembers she taught him about five times about this, she always wondered why he kept asking for more help when he clearly mastered all levels of archery. But since she is a polite person, she took him and gave him her bow.

"Okay, first you hold on to the bow and place the arrow in the string…"

Soon, Kaoru does what he was told and placed the arrow perfectly, as Bara predicted. Soon, Kaoru was about to hit one of the other targets set. Bara was impressed and congratulated him, but that is when Kaoru stolen a kiss on the cheek! She was shocked and flushed in a salmon pink color all over her face, but what made her flush more is when she saw his golden brown eyes looking directly at hers.

"If this world ever goes back to normal, will you become my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I…think I'm in love with you, but I want to make sure we spend the most time together, even more than how I spend time with Hikaru."

{O.O}

"Umm…" She still blushes in fear of him, but she tries her best to avoid it.

Sudden yet surprisingly, his lips suddenly touched hers in one quick moment! She wanted to stop but her inner Bara told her not to, and so she starts to kiss him back.

"_Yes, yes, YES!" Her inner person squealed. "Now I have Kaoru and nobody shall have him! NO ONE!"_

But what they both did not know is that a few people were spying on them from the distance, Renge was the first to be seen popping out first, then it came Drew and Scar. Renge and Drew were enjoying this romantic moment, but Scar did not understand this whatsoever. She asked Renge why they are doing this and Renge only replied that what they are now witnessing is true blossoming love. Scar ponder that word in her head…she seems to not understand love!

"Oh…my…goodness."

"Uh, is it a problem-"

"Drew, we have to get her out before she starts questioning about love!" Renge whispered loudly and tugged his shoulder.

"Yes, we shall learn this stuff later!"

With that, they both took Scar away as Bara and Kaoru still kiss each other in perfect harmony. Meanwhile, Jimei is now with Nekozawa who are both doing some black magic spells together. They are inside a dark room, wearing black clocks that hide their faces and started putting weird stuff inside a purple glowing cauldron. First they put inside a newt, a chicken egg, and dark blonde strains of hair that belonged to someone along with a cup of disgusting dead skin. With all of the ingredients placed inside of the cauldron, Jimei starts to stir the mixture in a clockwise style.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jimei asked.

"Trust me; I did this all the time in school." Nekozawa reassured her.

Nekozawa looked inside his black bag next to him to bring out a doll figure that seems undone. No cloths, no eyes or even a mouth. But he just dumps in the doll and the mixture started turning lighter into a pink color, he takes his hand inside the muck to bring out a doll figure of Shannon. He told Jimei with this, they will be able to control her tomorrow night at the _Romeo and Juliet _play coming soon. They both looked at each other for a moment…then they both shared a beautiful yet deadly smile that reached to their eyes.

* * *

T.B.C

Will this doll work?

Will Bara agree to become Kaoru's girlfriend?

Will there be…?


	18. Chapter 18: Deaths & Secrets

Thanks for reading last times chapter!

Please enjoy this one!

Chapter eighteen: Deaths & Secrets

* * *

"Mark, have you seen Kotomi or Hikaru?"

"No, Boss, not a single trace of their footprints."

"Mark, they don't have mud on their shoes and the floor is always cleaned by the cleaner robots, you idiot!"

Mark was lying on the ground to track footprints but no luck was there when Shannon pointed that fact out. He got up and started looking at the large corridors which go on endlessly, but still no Kotomi or Hikaru. So they both decided to leave, they passed the pool room where it was creaked open only a little bit. Neither Shannon nor Mark notice it, but when they turned to the next corner, Hikaru pops his head out and looked around to see if the coast is clear.

Kotomi and Hikaru got out of the bathroom together and held hands, they held tightly and did not want to be departed. Hikaru took her and they start to walk away from the pool, but Kotomi seemed a little sick for some reason. She has some cold sweats on her forehead and looked a little red, but she was able to walk for a while. That is when Hikaru stopped walking because he saw some shadows coming down the right corridor, so he pushed Kotomi into a closet room near them and he goes inside.

"Kaoru, are you sure-"

"I wanna do it, Bara. Honest."

"I-isn't that Kaoru?" Kotomi whispered to Hikaru.

"Yeah, I think so. What did they mean…?"

Hikaru heard a door being opened and closed by Kaoru, meaning they are no longer in danger of being seen together. So they got out and decided to depart, but Hikaru seems like he did not want to leave like Kotomi. But Kotomi left first, she put her dress up a bit and started walking away, leaving Hikaru all alone in the lonely corridor. Meanwhile, Takashi at his room and he looked out of the window while sitting on his bed. He was still wearing his sleeping cloths which are just grey boxers; he stared out of the window which contained the night sky and a full moon.

That is when he heard a knock on the door; he got up, went to his chair and took a pair of his jeans to put on before he answered the door. When he got them on, he got to the door and opened the door to reveal Rain who saw him shirtless and flushed in fear. He closed the door and a few second later, he opened the door to be seen with a white shirt on.

"Can I talk to you, Takashi?"

He nod once and let her inside, she seemed a little tense about something and he wondered what is going on now. She took a chair that was very fancy, red cushion and light golden colored wood that shined lightly. He sat back on his chair and was facing Rain who tried to make her blushing face disappear but failed to camouflage it.

"I…wanna ask you something, Takashi,"

"Anything, Rain."

"Do…you have a girlfriend or have a someday wife?

"No, why do you ask?"

Rain bit her lip a little bit. "I just wanna ask, that's all."

"Usually, when a girl asks me something like that, it means they wanna-"

"Okay, I wanna confess that…I'm…in love with you!"

His heart actually skipped a beat, he never heard her say something so dramatic like that. To be fair, he actually knew the whole time that she has like him for a while, just been too scared to tell her about it. He stood before her and brought out his hand, Rain thinks that Takashi wants her to take it for some unknown reason. Rain took his hand and he immediately pulled her up and embraced her, they both hugged together in the room filled with darkness that was accompanied by the bright moon. Takashi looks down at her and bends down a little, Rain tiptoed for a while to reach his face and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

Takashi loved this kiss that they both shared together; nobody was going to take her no matter what. He guaranteed that he will forever protect her, he bends down more to kiss her more but she pushed him away a little.

"I'm sorry, Takashi," She said. "But-"

"It's all right, I understand. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't forget about the plan for _Romeo and Juliet, _all right?"

Rain smiled to him as he smiles back, but Rain had to go because she has to be alone for a while. Takashi respect her decision and she leaves, but he covers his face with his right hand and felt depressed about himself. Meanwhile, Kyoya was staying inside his room where the light was on and he sat on his chair while writing on his small black notebook. Rachel was looking at some pictures of some deformed walkers like the Speedo walker and the Snake head walker. Rachel would give some small but noticeable glances up on Kyoya from time to time.

When Rachel glanced up at him for the fifth time, Kyoya caught her in the act. So she scrabbly looked back at the pictures to see a walker that looks like a Lady Gaga girl fan who wore the same version of the meat outfit she wore.

"Is there something you need to say?"

"Uh, I didn't do anything!"

Kyoya decided to look back at his papers which showed some information on the walkers, but he kept his eyes one Rachel for a while. His dark seductive eyes made Rachel flinch with redness on her cheeks; she does not want him to look at her so seductively. He got up for some reason and went up to her; he went down close enough to get near her face.

"Do you like me, Rachel?"

"Uh…"

Kyoya did not wait for an answer and made his lips to hers, he planted a lovely kiss that made her shudder and her eyes wide opened. But soon her eyes melt down and they kissed more intensely together, soon Rachel got up and they both start to hug each other…then they fell down on the ground. It seems that they are starting to get a little close, but while they were doing what they are doing, Tamaki and Haruhi were walking down the miniature park where Shannon says it is the best place to think about the park in the old days.

Tamaki was happy like Haruhi as they walked down the yellow brick path; they held hands together and shared secret stares at each other. Soon they made it to the small bridge where it was covered with vines and blooming red roses, they stopped for a moment and stared at each other.

"Have you…tested it out yet?"

"I haven't, Tamaki," She said. "Do you think it would be positive?"

"Who knows? But one thing is that I hope…"

"You hope what?"

"I hope-"

"ATTENTION, ALL PEOPLE! THE _ROMEO AND JULIET _PLAY WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES, SO GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE OR ELSE! That is all."

"Why does Shannon always do that?" Haruhi asked, looking at the humongous speaker from under the bridge where it was floating on a boat.

"I don't even know, but we should go to the play before we get ourselves killed."

And so, Tamaki and Haruhi left the bridge where an unknown question still lurks upon them with agony and discreetness. But what they must do is more important than anything else, so that very night inside the theater where it was almost eight thirty, millions of people all went inside this grand festivity where they shall be shown such a classic play. They all sat in their red cushions which were all the best seats to view the stage; red curtains were closed to not yet show its actors. Jimei, Nekozawa, Izumi and Kasanova were the first to come, they were ready to place their amazing plan into action, but what they do not know is that they are above Shannon and Mark. Shannon and Mark have their own box where they get the best view to see everyone; and what they have to their advantage is a bullet proof glass that has covered them with protection if any assassins come to kill them.

Soon, Tamaki and Haruhi joined the others who were ready to put the plan into motion, but they have to keep their fingers cross for Kotomi. The reason why is because they shall have Kotomi to distract Shannon while Nekozawa tries to control her by making her commit suicide somehow. That is when everyone came in, they all took their weapons and placed them under their seats to not show any danger around them, but the problem occurred to them is that Megumi and Mitsukuni are nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Megumi? Where's Mitsukuni?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep the plan!" Tamaki whispered back to Rain and Izumi who seemed anxious.

"Remember, the plan hasn't changed nor should we back down," Scar said. "I know this sounds dangerous, but we all need to get out before any danger comes our way. When Shannon is dealt with, we turn our attention to Mark, he'll know some answers. Everyone, I trust you to do well, keep your guard up."

Everyone agreed to this and all waited for the play to start, music of such melody starts to play in perfect tune as the curtains pulled open to show the play. Scar took out her guns and crawled down to get out of the theater, Hikaru and Kaoru followed her and have morphine in a bottle and a cloth. Scar opened the door and let the twins out first, she followed them later and they dashed to the staircase. They only got to the second floor and made their way quietly, but they first have to get Mark out of the room. The three of them stood close at the corner, hiding and waiting for Mark to come out for a moment of time. That is when they heard the door open to reveal Mark running out of the room.

"This is what you get for drink Pepsi, Mark!" Shannon called out to Mark as he ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Did anyone drug Mark's drink so he could take a piss?" Scar asked.

"Not that we know of," Hikaru and Kaoru replied.

The door is wide open and they decided to sneak in, Scar lead first and crawled down first so she could see if Shannon is still in her seat. She stopped and looked inside with the corner of her eye; she could see inside the room that it was very fancy with all of its red carpet, nice styled chairs and champagne in an ice bucket near Shannon. Hikaru and Kaoru were right behind Scar and they went in first really quietly, Hikaru poured the morphine on the cloth and gave it to Kaoru who was behind her chair. He took it, stood up and looked under to see no Shannon!

"Fufu, idiots!"

That is when Scar fell in the room and the door slammed shut tightly, Scar tried to open it but it was locked tight. Suddenly, screams were heard down the theater, they looked out to see walkers banging on doors and eating everyone in their sight. But Takashi and the others are fighting off the walkers with their weapons, Kyoya and Tamaki got them a metal pipe and Takashi has a machete. Everyone was killing all of the walkers and tried to escape. Drew and Renge were nearly surrounded by some, but that is when from behind Megumi came out and started beating all the walkers around them with her bat.

"Megu-chan!"

Mitsukuni came behind her and started beating the other walkers with a large sledgehammer. Renge and Drew hugged each other in fear because when they both saw their faces; it looked like pure evil with their eyes darkening and Cheshire smiles reaching to the ends of their cheeks. But that did not matter because everyone heard a certain cackling from the stage, it was once again Shannon and she has a bomb attached to herself!

"Look, my children! I have come to show you that I am God, and no one is going to stop me from destroying this entire dome!"

"What the fuck is she-"

"She's going to bomb the whole place, we gotta get outta here! Now!"

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE! I AM A GOD, AND I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD!" Shannon screamed and cackled with evilness in her tone.

That is when the gang heard a honking noise, and then suddenly a large monster truck bashed the whole theater, also causing to kill some people and walkers. Everyone decided to take their chances and go back to their monster truck, but that is when another honking noise came and another monster truck came slamming into the theater, also killing some walkers in the process. So everyone started sprinting into one of the trucks and started to get in, but they had to kill some other walkers on the way.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

It was Sedamentary and FresianFire who are inside the monster trucks; everyone got near the trucks and started climbing up on the ladders. Shannon was holding on a little remote control which only has a humongous red button that was tempting to push for her, but when she glanced to her left…she saw Mark standing there with an unhappy face. She wanted to go to him, but she is trapped inside a little cage to protect herself from the walkers, the cage looks like a bird cage and it was very fancy. Mark runs up to the cage and looked at Shannon.

"You shouldn't have done this…"

"But-"

"Shannon! We wanted to cure people, not hurt people. But you know this isn't right, I hope you'll be a better person…after I'm gone."

"Wha-what do you mean…"

That is when a lady walker came behind him and tackled him; Mark did not care and allowed the walker to eat him. Blood was spreading everywhere and his guts were spilt by the walker who unmercifully tore apart. Shannon was trying to open the cage but she could not, it was locked and she does not have the key. She panted in anger and fear, the only person that she cared is gone forever and…she blames it on the kids.

"I knew it…GOODBYE, YOU FUCKERS!"

That was their cue to leave, so Sedamentary and FresianFire pushed the gas pedal and they backed the hell away from the dome, they drove off and found the street to drive away. That is when Rain and Jun looked behind the dome that was once their home…and a huge explosion of fire came and everything was destroyed...

"Uh…so where do we go?" Sedamentary asked.

"We're going to…the forest again."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, let's go back and we can think of a plan."

And with that, Sedamentary took the lead and everyone waited nervously to get into the forest. It was a short drive to the forest, soon everyone got out and Hikaru thinks that they should make a fire. After a few minutes, a fire was blazing in a small circle and everyone gathered around to keep warm from the coldness. Nobody dared to say anything, but from the distance where W.O was once there was still burning to the hellish ground. Hikaru was next to Kotomi, but he suddenly poked her for a moment and he puts his hand behind his back, he was trying to give her something.

"Use this," He whispered softly so no one could hear.

Kotomi took it out of his hand and excused herself to go lumberjack style, Sedamentary knew something was up and she walked away into the forest, she was ten meters away from her and she got inside one of the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Sedamentary said to herself.

Sedamentary waited for her to do something, Kotomi squats down and started to do her businesses. Sedamentary tapped on the earthy ground impatiently and was bored out of her mind, but she heard a gasp from Kotomi and when she was about to see what happened, Kotomi was gone. She became more suspicious and decided to investigate; Sedamentary was near the tree where she was squatting down to urinate.

She could see the urine near the tree…but there was some kind of a little tampon on the ground near the elderly tree. As much as Sedamentary did not want to touch, she picked it up and looks at it…it was an EPT and it was positive…

"Kotomi…is pregnant?"

* * *

T.B.C

What will happen next?

Is Kotomi going to tell Hikaru? *Hikaru's the daddy!*

Will hope be near for the others?


	19. Chapter 19: Lilium

Wow…shocker!

Please review & like!

Chapter nineteen: Lilium

* * *

"So you're pregnant, Kotomi?"

Deep in the woods where Hikaru was once looking for Kotomi found her near a little lake where lilies bloom quietly in the shining night that was only brighten by the full moon. Everything sparkled in its sight and Kotomi was sitting on a rock with tears shedding down her face, Hikaru fell victim and is guilty of this horrible deed of sin. He wanted a child, but knows the terribleness it could bring…but which decision is best? Kill the unborn child…or lead the child to death?

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," Kotomi said. "I didn't mean to get pregnant, I…I don't want our child to be in this world…I have to take some pill and terminate it."

"But what if it kills you?"

"I'll find some pill and take it, problem solved…I don't want you to suffer. I'm too weird for you, I change my hair, and I'm always loud and annoying! You're better off with Sedamentary…"

Kotomi got up and was about to leave when Hikaru took her arm and wanted her to stay, but she was too upset to respond. Hikaru took both of her hands and held them tightly.

"I want to be with you, I don't care what happens. I'll protect you and our child, so please keep the baby." He said, he took his right hand and touched her stomach.

More tears came down and Kotomi hugged him, she was feeling so happy that he really cared about her so much. He hugs her gently and was smiling, he was also happy to finally found someone who he can finally care. But for some reason…as the cool wind blew them gently, he thought he heard something from the distance.

_Os iusti edita vitus sapientiam  
Et lingua eius no praetendiense  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem  
Quoniam cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae_

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard it…it was Latin!"

Hikaru took Kotomi by the hand and they went back to their campsite, but deeper in the forest was a girl who seems upset. It was Sedamentary; she wept in the darkness and sat on a rock all alone. She covered her face with her hand, but her eyes could be seen and they are filled with envy. She muttered something and leaves, without a single word. Sedamentary was running back to the campsite and seemed still depressed when she saw Kotomi and Hikaru sitting together.

Everyone seemed a little calm now, Scar asked Megumi and Mitsukuni where they have been when everyone was in the theater. Megumi told Scar that they were at the computer room where they were able to get some information on some interesting stuff that they should hear. Austin Rain, Lily McBride and David bell were last heard in Okinawa where people claimed that they are looking for a cure of this disease.

Tamaki got up and told everyone they should go to Okinawa in three days so they could find them, but Kyoya thought it was too risky to do so. Jun stood up and said that they should wait for the three days because after the whole fiasco with Shannon and Mark, they need some time to plan for their attack on the scientist. Everyone turned to Megumi and Scar since they are their leaders, they both looked at each other and nodded that they thought of the same idea together. It was decided that they shall stay here for three days, until then, everyone needs their rest.

After the fire was put out and everyone got to the ground, mostly everyone fell asleep, except for Sedamentary. She was in charge for watch, but she could not stand what she heard from Hikaru and Kotomi.

"_Kotomi…you are going to pay tomorrow…you're going to die."_

After many hours of not sleeping and figuring out ways to kill Kotomi or at least the baby, Sedamentary was shocked to hear someone groaning from behind. She turned her head slightly to see Bara in a shade of light green color, Bara looked like she was about to throw up in her sleep or even worse. Even though Sedamentary is not the type to be so kind, she goes to her quietly and poked her on the head. Bara woke up and still looked very sickly to Sedamentary.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I…I think I'm going to be sick,"

Bara got up hurryingly and dashed into the forest deep enough to start throwing up, Sedamentary followed her and tries her best to comfort her as she can.

"Sedamentary, can you keep a secret?" Bara asked, shaking terribly like a leaf.

"Uh, yeah, I think so,"

"Sed…I think…I'm pregnant!"

Sedamentary could not believe this and her eyes widen in anger, she took three steps away and clutched her fists. She grinded her teeth and was in rage, Bara was shaking more because she was afraid of Sedamentary. The winds blew rapidly and were blowing all of the leaves, Bara covered her eyes with her hands and whimper in fear, but when she removed her hands…Sedamentary was gone! Bara was left all alone, tall trees blocked the sunrise sky and the grass has a sweet scent of once fresh rain from before.

Bara decided to go back to her campsite; Bara knew the way because it was only a few meters away from where she had to barf at the tall oak tree.

Kaoru was sleeping next to Hikaru, but he woke up to not see Bara and was worried. But Bara came back and Kaoru saw her, he was relieved to see her safe and sighed in relief. He got up and went to her to see if she was all right, but he could tell she was throwing up a little while ago.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but Sedamentary is gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"She was helping me when I got sick, and she just vanished without a trace!"

"That is because she's plotting to kill Kotomi,"

When they looked behind themselves, they saw FresianFire standing up and carrying Terry like a tiny baby. Terry did not mind this, but he wonders why Aunt Sedamentary is trying to hurt Kotomi.

"Why is she doing that?"

"Because Kotomi is pregnant with your brother's child, but I'm afraid that you or any other person should obtain a child. Because I did some research with Shannon and she said that if a person is to bear a child, they will become walkers. This is true because one of her patients was pregnant and the girl died, only the baby became a walker at the time of birth."

"How do we know if it'll happen to Kotomi or Bara?"

"That depends on blood type, what is her blood type?"

"I'm B type." Bara said.

"Then I'm afraid that you can't have one…I'm sorry, but unless you take a pill and kill the baby, you'll die along with the child."

Bara covered her mouth with her hands; she was trying her best to hold back her cries back could not. She hugged Kaoru and started to weep; he hugged her back and felt like everything was his entire fault. FresianFire did not say anything, Terry felt sad for Bara and Kaoru because they cannot have a child together. FresianFire said she has some pills to terminate the child if they wish to borrow some, Bara asked for them now so she can end this now.

As much pain as it was, Kaoru allows her to take them. FresianFire placed Terry down on the ground softly where he waited for his 'mother' to come back, she went through her pocket from her shimmering white clock and took out a yellow bottle of pills.

"These are abortion pills; they help you terminate the baby. Just take these carefully and don't overdose yourself."

Bara took the pills and FresianFire told her to drink some water when she takes them, Bara said that she could go to the small lake where Hikaru said he found Kotomi last night, Kaoru came along with her and took a water bottle. As they walked down the loamy forest where wildflowers bloomed with the grass and trees soar in many different heights, Bara was feeling ridiculous about herself and the decision of killing her own child.

Kaoru took her right hand and squeezed it; Bara looked up to see Kaoru smiling his cheeky smile that made her problems whisked away in an instant. They made it to the river where the water was rushing down the stream very fast and the water was clear to see, Bara got took out her first pill and puts it in her mouth as Kaoru brought out the empty water bottle and took some water for her to swallow. She took it and drinks the whole bottle because the pill tasted horrible.

Bara coughed a little and Kaoru patted her back so she could take the pill carefully, but that is when the gentle winds blew with gentle care and magnificent music was heard from the distance.

_Os iusti edita vitus sapientiam  
Et lingua eius no praetendiense  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem  
Quoniam cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae_

"What was that?"

"I-I have no idea,"

"Let's go,"

And with that, Kaoru and Bara left together with hands woven together, but from the distance that saw the lovely couple seemed sad…but the person left into the bushes like a wild dog. Meanwhile, FresianFire was sitting on a log with Terry who played with his teddy bear. She was waiting for Bara and Kaoru to come back before the others woke up, but that is when she heard a little snore that shocked her.

"Please, baby! I just wanna take you in bed with me!" Drew nearly shouted from his perverted dream.

"_God, why must you send this…hentai lover in this world? Hasn't it gone to shit anyway?"_

"Mommy, why is Uncle Drew acting like a pervert?" Terry asked.

"Uh…why did you call Drew that?"

"Because this group is like family, you're my mommy and Drew is Uncle Drew. Scar seems scary, so I decided to call her Grandma Scar!"

"THAT IS IT, I'M KILLING THIS KID!" Scar got up and was about to get Terry who flees away like it was some game they are playing.

"Hahaha, Grandma Scar is it, everyone!"

Soon, everyone was starting to wake up and the guys tried to stop Scar from killing Terry over being called 'Grandma Scar!' FresianFire was able to catch Terry and said not to call Scar that anymore, so Terry agreed and apologized Scar for calling her his grandmother.

"Well," She said. "Just don't say it anymore, I'm only fifteen."

"Wait, your fifteen years old?"

"I thought Scar was about eighteen because she knows how to boss everyone around!"

"I guess people come in all different shapes and sizes," Drew said maturely.

Suddenly Scar went up to Drew and kicked him where the sun does not shine because he was referring to her chest because it is so flat like a wall. Rachel clapped and gave her thumbs up with a huge smile; Scar smiled to her and thought that she is kind of nice. Kaoru and Bara were almost back to camp when they saw everyone standing around, so Bara and Kaoru sneaked in without anybody knowing where they been.

"Can we have breakfast now?" Tamaki asked as he rubs his stomach.

"Okay, Jun and Drew are going to get the food," Scar said with a smile.

"Wait, why us?" Drew and Jun asked in union.

"Because you guys are the perfect bait for walkers if you die," Kyoya said.

"That's a lot of baloney!" Drew shouted. "Is this because I'm a Suoh, is that it?"

"No, it's because you're a dork." Kyoya clarified.

{Drew 0 Kyoya 1}

And with that, Drew and Jun went to the forest together with depressing faces that showed how unfair it was for them to do something. Jun took some of the small sticks while Drew took some of the bigger ones which were too large for him to carry, but he somehow manages. Jun was bored about this and decided to go deeper in the forest so he could collect more sticks, but that is when Drew stopped him because he heard something.

_Os iusti edita vitus sapientiam  
Et lingua eius no praetendiense…_

That is when a terrible scream came not too far away where Drew and Jun were, they both started running to seek the person in need of saving. Jun made it first and saw a walker coming towards a girl who was trying to climb up on a tree but could not, the girl has white pixie hair and wore a white rob hospital rob that has some dried blood stains. Drew saw this and wanted to save her, so he took a grey rock from the brown dirt and aimed it carefully on the walker, he took one shot and victory was his when it hits the walker on the head. But the bad affect was that it turned its attention to them!

"Drew, you can be such an idiot!" Jun shouted.

"I just wanted to protect the pretty angel!" Drew explained as he cried pitiful tears.

"An…gel…"

That is when the girl with eyes so lighter than the sky came charging down the walker and suddenly she got down to behold angel wings! The wings are so huge, their feathers were pure white and feathers fell out, then the wings suddenly turned into a grey color as it turned into metal. With one kick on the earth, she flew up into the sky, started to spin around like a ballerina and her feathers aimed at the walker and they pierced the walker into the ground. Jun and Drew had their mouths wide open because they never seen anything like it.

When the mystery girl landed down on the ground with ease from the help of her wings, she looked up at Drew and gave him a smile. She got up and lowers her wings, and then she went up to Drew and did something that anyone could regret…she actually kissed him in the mouth!

{Gross! Don't imagine it, it'll give you nightmares!}

When she was done, Drew nearly collapsed to the ground if it were not for Jun to save him, the girl only giggled girlishly at this.

"Who are you?"

She tilted her head in confusion; she seems to not understand what Jun is saying. Drew got up and decided to name her, until they figure out her real name.

"If I ever had kids-"

"Which you won't, nor will you ever get laid."

"Shut up, Jun! I decided to call this fair maiden who should be from World of Paradise…Beatrice!"

The girl who is now named Beatrice gave Drew a puzzled face, but that is when she figured out that she has finally a name, pounced at Drew and hugged him tightly. He enjoyed this because her cleavage was rather huge than any other girl he had ever met. But this was something new, something that Drew will treasure, a new friend.

* * *

T.B.C

Will Drew and Beatrice be friends?

Will freedom come around the corner in Okinawa?

Will this story end with a bang?


	20. Chapter 20: Beatrice

Yay, Okinawa will soon come to use!

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty: Beatrice

"Who…is…this?"

Apparently, when Drew and Jun came back with Beatrice who was happy to feel like she belongs to somewhere, Scar was not so happy when she sees a new person in the group. Beatrice was hugging Drew on the arm, Jun was hiding behind Beatrice and Drew was the one who had to guard both of them from Scar.

"Well, you see-"

"Drew, why did you save this girl? I mean, look at her clothes, they're covered in blood!"

"She could be a patient,"

Scar huffed and ordered Izumi to do a full body checkup on her to see if Beatrice has any sort of bite or scratch marks. Izumi went up to Beatrice and told her to come with her, but she did not, she only tugged Drew on his arm…meaning she wants him to come with her. Drew blushed because no girl ever did something so 'touching' for him, he was about to go with her until Rachel came and took his arm. She refused to allow him to go and see an innocent girl naked, but when Beatrice met her brown eyes, Beatrice given her a jealous stare.

Rachel backed away because she was scared of her, but she finally realized something that nobody thought of before.

"Where're our pets?" She screeched.

"Uh…didn't they run away?" Jimei asked. "I'm sure they'll come back."

"What is a pet?" Beatrice asked…everyone stared at her because she knows how to talk!

"Okay, in the forest, did you see a bobcat-"

"Is it a bobcat, two weasels and a black kitty?"

"Yes, have you seen them?"

"I ate them!"

{Likes her animals…}

Rachel, Jimei and Izumi could not believe it, but Rain was secretly glad that they were gone because she was allergic to animals with fur. But the others did not seem to like it, and when Rachel asked about the blood stains from her clothes…she replied she ate a pigeon last night. Apparently, she likes to eat any kind of animal. Scar cleared her throat and told Izumi to examine her, Izumi took her and Beatrice waved Drew a farewell wave to him. He kindly gave her a short wave with a tilted head and crooked smile, but that changed when Rachel punched him in the head for being such a creepy pervert.

"So…I think if we're going to know more about each other, we should play Talk 'bout us game."

"Uh…"

Soon, everyone was taken into a small circle where each of them will tell their likes, dislikes and everything else about them that everyone will need to know. The first person to start is going to be FresianFire.

"So…what is your hobby?"

"I write in ZanFiction*, I wrote _Fairytale Blues, Missing Link _and _Hard to Explain."_

{I wrote this wrong for protection for FanFiction}

"All right, now let's turn to Rain," Tamaki said.

"I like baseball, electronics, my friends and knives."

Tamaki was a little concerned about the idea of liking knives, but he turned to Drew who looks like he wanted a turn. Drew was telling them how his favorite subjects were Biology, Chemistry, Science and he told his disliked subject which was Gym. It was time for Bara to say something, she said she likes to listen to music and drink tea. Takashi said he likes to do kendo, which Megumi also likes to do when she entered Ouran.

Rachel said she loves to do pranks like the twins, which was why they always get in trouble before when they lived in the dome for five months. Jimei took her chance to say what she disliked, she dislikes idiots and stalkers which she truly meant Tamaki and Kyoya since it fits in their personality. But now it was time for Kotomi to take the stage, she explained that back in Ouran she was with Tamaki and Kyoya in class. They both recalled her because she was the one who always gets in trouble with the teacher because she was too excited or loud in class.

Izumi came back, but Beatrice was not with her. She tapped on Scar on the shoulder and whispered something, Scar left with her and when they were far away enough, they started talking.

"Scar, this girl wasn't a patient, she's from a lab. I think she was a test subject on something,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Come with me, I'll show you something that might interest you."

Izumi went on first and Scar followed, they got inside the forest far enough for nobody to see Beatrice naked when Izumi does a body checkup. Beatrice was confused about them looking on her right arm; it was a tattooed bar code that had some numbers. Besides the wings, this was something different for Scar. She did not understand the numbers because they must be something a scientist would know.

"Maybe Drew might know this," Izumi suggested.

"As much as I don't want him to look at a girl naked-"

"She could wear her wardrobe now; it's only her right arm."

"All right, Drew can check on her so he'll try to figure out what it means."

Scar left to get Drew, but Beatrice was bewildered and asked what was going on. Izumi asked her why she has this bar code tattoo on her arm, she did not remember but feels a little dizzy. Beatrice held her head and could suddenly see images, a few scientists and people inside these pods filled with water. She found herself inside the pod and tried to find a way out.

"Beatrice?"

Beatrice shook off that memory and was a little shaken on what she saw, but that changed when Drew came with Scar and she was acting like a lovesick puppy. Drew asked if he could see her right arm and she brought it up for him to see. He looked at the tattoo carefully and noticed the color that intrigued him, it was red.

"I think I understand this,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"It seems to coordinates that show where she could go if she is lost. Beatrice, can you tell us where you came from?"

"I…I was running away from Okinawa, near the sea where I see people walk around a lot."

"So that means she came from Okinawa, meaning those scientists people could still be there!"

"But these people could always travel since they know they can't stay in one place all the time,"

"Drew…do you know what happens if a person dies?" Beatrice suddenly asked.

"No, what happens?"

Beatrice looked sad, "The people who made me said that if a person dies, they come back like those people who only walk. Meaning…"

"We're all infected?"

Beatrice nodded, Drew, Scar and Izumi could not believe what they just learned. Now the problem is what are they going to tell the others, will they just go to them and say that everyone is affected or should they kept it to themselves? Scar left the others to go and say what Beatrice told her, but she warned her if it was a trick, she will leave and Drew has to take care of her. Drew gulped when Beatrice looked at him since she did not understand what that means. Meanwhile, Rachel and Hikaru were staring at each other because Hikaru thought her pranks were cliché. So they decided that they shall fight to the death, but it was called off because of Scar who had an important message.

"Everyone, we all had fought a great fight. We lost love ones and people we cared, but it is sadly to say this…but Beatrice has given us a message that we…are all infected. This disease has spread and we are now affected before we die, therefore we'll come back as walkers."

Everyone either gasped or was totally bewildered; Scar did not know what else to say because this was hard on her as well. But that is when Tamaki stood up and looked at everyone.

"Everyone, we all have a goal in this new world," He said. "We are to find the people who did this and bring justice back into the world; they deserve punishment for killing many people who just tried to survive from cancer. I know that we'll make it through Okinawa, we just need to get to shore, get a boat and get all the way to fight the scientists."

Tamaki brought out his hand; he wanted everyone to place their hand on top so they could form a bond. A bond where they all shall be together and never backing down on a fight, Haruhi place her hand on top first. Then Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi, Kyoya and Mitsukuni all joined in to place their hand on top, soon the whole team came and placed their hand on top of each other. Drew, Izumi and Beatrice came back and they were asked if they want to join in, Drew and Izumi placed their hands out, knowing what they mean and ready to fight.

Beatrice was behind everyone, scared and alone. But Drew took her hand and placed it on top of their hands; she was officially the newest member of the group. Beatrice never felt something so wonderful before and started to cry tears of joy.

"We are the newest team who will fight," Tamaki announced. "We are now the Walking Ouran, a team where we'll fight until the very end of spring. We'll fight forever, until we can no longer fight."

"Tamaki, we'll fight!"

"FresianFire, do you want to join us?" Rachel asked.

"I guess I could stay here with Terry for a little longer," FresianFire placed her hand on everyone else, Terry stood next to her.

"Right, then are we in this?"

Everyone nod.

"We are Walking Ouran!"

And with that, they left their hands up in the air and suddenly from the sky, cherry blossoms started to fly along with the wind. It was such a beautiful thing to see, they soar to the sky like snow in spring, everyone could smell the scent in the air and it was enchanting. But that is when Hikaru noticed something off…Kotomi…she is missing!

"Guys, where's Kotomi?"

"I thought she went to the forest, that's the last time I saw her!"

"Sedamentary…"

Everyone looked at FresianFire, she knew something that some of the others did not know. Hikaru started to sprint off into the forest, everyone else ran to him with their weapons so they could defend themselves. He did not know where she was, nor did he know what to do, he just knew that he has to save her before she gets killed by Sedamentary. Soon, Hikaru heard a terrifying cackle that seems too familiar for Hikaru, which was really bad. When he pushed off a branch out of the way, he saw a twenty foot cliff that was near the river which was very deep. But what caught his horrified stare was Sedamentary holding on to Kotomi.

"Say goodnight, Kotomi." Sedamentary muttered loud and clear for anyone around her to hear.

Kotomi was covered with scraps, bruises and blood all over her clothes. But that is when Sedamentary lets Kotomi go and she was falling backwards to the air. She was falling, Hikaru was too far away to save her, he knew he was going to lose her and yet he does not want that thought to be true. So he started to run, run as fast as he could to at least grab Kotomi. But that is when he tripped over a huge log and broke his ankle; he tried to get up but failed by falling down to the ground where rocks hit him everywhere.

She was still falling, in the air like an angel and was asleep. She does not know what is going on around her and Hikaru knew she was going to die…such an unfair fate. Nobody deserves to die like that…

"KOTOMI!"

T.B.C

Is Kotomi going to die?

What will Hikaru do?

Was the blood from Sed or from her?


	21. Chapter 21: Trip

I just realized that Okinawa was an island so…they're still going!

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty one: Trip

* * *

"KOTOMI!"

That is when something flew upon him and when he looked up with tears streaming down, he saw Beatrice with her angelic wings soaring towards Kotomi. She swooped down and catches Kotomi; she pulled her up and was holding on to her as much as she could. Beatrice looked at her closely and could see some blood on her, but her clothes were all right. But that did not matter because she had to bring Kotomi down for Izumi so she could save her.

Sedamentary was furious and she suddenly took out something, it was a shaped bomb of a dagger! Sedamentary knew it was going to hit them, but Beatrice decided to let Kotomi go for one minute and fly up to miss. The dagger missed and was falling down to the ground; Beatrice flew down and grabbed Kotomi again. Kotomi was moaning a little and started to wake up to find herself up in the air, she screamed because she never been up so high.

But she screamed more because when she looked up to Beatrice, she saw her wings and was scared because she never seen someone with wings before. She pasted out because of all of the stress she was put on as Beatrice lowers down to ground. Izumi, Jimei, Nekozawa and Kyoya were the first to arrive so they could see if they could see any damage. Izumi got down and starts taking her clothes off, Kyoya and Nekozawa looked away so they do not have to see her.

"Guys, the blood is from her…but it's from down…oh."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's pregnant…"

"The hell? Why didn't she tell us about this?"

"She maybe didn't want us to get overreacting about this, we should just plainly ask-"

"Just plainly ask? Why should we when she was pregnant and never told us? Now the baby is dead because of Sedamentary and who knows what'll happen next!"

That is when they five of them heard a scream from the cliff, when they looked up, they saw Sedamentary falling down from the super high cliff. The scream ended when she was slammed onto the ground. Looks like Kyoya got what he wished for, but that did not matter because they had to go and save Kotomi from blood lost. So Kyoya and Jimei helped carry Kotomi as the others went back to camp.

"Is Kotomi all right?" Hikaru asked as he was being patched up for his broken ankle.

"We don't know, it's been about the fifteenth time you asked," Jimei said, watching Megumi wrapping the band aid on his ankle.

"Did Sedamentary really fell off the cliff?"

"She didn't fell, she was committing suicide." FresianFire said, giving him a written note for him.

_**Dear, Hikaru**_

_**I'm not sorry for what I did; you deserve someone better than that slut. But I'm gone now, so fuck you.**_

_**Who still loves you in Hell, Sed**_

Hikaru clutched the note tightly, "I don't even like you," He cursed under his breath.

Izumi was coming back from the forest where she was helping Kotomi recover; she said that anyone who wanted to see her can, but the time limit is fifteen minutes. Hikaru immediately got up and fell to the ground; he had forgotten that he injured his foot. But he did not care, he had to see her and he starts to crawl to her.

A few minutes later, he found her and starts to crawl to her. She was lying on the ground, using a blanket as a pillow and was looking up in the sky.

"Kotomi?"

Kotomi did not response; she still gazes up in the sky. He crawled all the way to him and made it by her side; she turned her eyes to see him and a tear shed down.

"Sed said that when I wake up, I'll see you looking at me…she's right, I am dead."

"No you're not, you're just recovering,"

"Well, Izumi was here so I knew it later…but you wanna know what the bad news is?"

"It's not your fault for losing the baby," He said, touching her stomach softly. She placed her hand on top of his.

"It's not that…my legs are both broken…I can't walk anymore, meaning I can't fight with you guys."

Hikaru looked down at her legs, they were damaged badly and she looked at him as he gazed down at her wet eyes that were filled with tears.

"I didn't mean to make her jealous, I really didn't."

"But it's not your fault!"

"Why do I even exist? I shouldn't even be here in this world; worst of all is that I'm going to go blind soon. Izumi examined my eyes since they are off color; my time limit is about fifteen days. But I won't live that long once you kill me."

"What?"

Kotomi took out of her pocket a pocket knife, "I found this lying on the ground when I explored at the forest, and I thought it might be useful. Just do it quickly so it'll be nice and fast."

Kotomi gives him the pocket knife and she waited for him to plunge her with it, but he threw it away and laid on her. He hugged her tightly and she did not understand why he did not kill her, he suddenly crashed his lips to her, making a seductive kiss. Kotomi held out her hand to stop it, but his hand grabs it and they both intertwine each other.

But in the corner of them where they were not seen, Kaoru and Bara were staring at them. They were both happy that they were together, but Bara was secretly sad that Kotomi has lost her child. Kaoru suddenly took her hand and squeezed it; she looked up to see Kaoru blushing to her. She blushed as she squeezed his hand too, making him smile to her. Kaoru and Bara went back to camp with their hands holding closely together.

Back at the campsite, Rain and Takashi were sitting on a log as they both stared at Beatrice who was trying to hide her wings from Drew.

"Did you notice that Beatrice is acting strange when she's around Drew?" Rain whispered to Takashi.

"It seems that she likes him very much and is embarrassed about it,"

"So that means she likes Drew? But he's a nerd."

"I HEARD THAT!" Drew shouted from behind.

Rain and Takashi looked at him and looked at each other; they still cannot believe that Beatrice would like a guy like Drew! Drew was turning red and Beatrice noticed this, so she goes up to him and gives him a hug. He was happy again because he was able to feel her breast again, which quickly changed when Rachel came and hits Drew on the head with a stick.

"It's okay, Beatrice," She said. "I've taken care of-"

"Why would you do that you…filthy…nasty tramp?"

Rachel dropped the stick, "What did you just call me?"

"Filthy nasty tramp!" She growled again.

Rachel and Beatrice both glared murderously at each other and were about to kill each other if it were not stopped by Kyoya and Drew.

"I know you two love me dearly," Drew said smoothly which made Beatrice heart melt and Rachel sticking out her tongue. "But there is no need to fight. I am one man, baby!" He flashed a wink that made Beatrice squeal to death.

"Rachel is right, you are a nerd." Kyoya said bluntly.

Drew fell to the ground with that comment and Beatrice got down to save him, which he was grateful to at least have _one _person to care. Rachel blushed at Kyoya when he gave her a small but significant smile which made her melt inside. Tamaki and Haruhi came down to see everyone and decided that the guys are going to go inside the city again to get some stuff before they leave. Drew said that he will stay with the girls so they could be safe.

Hikaru came back with a long stick that he used to walk back to camp, he wanted to go but Tamaki was not sure if that was such a good idea. But he kept protesting that he is completely fine and wants to go, so Tamaki worryingly lets him go with them. Takashi, Mitsukuni, Kyoya, himself, Hikaru and Kaoru were ready to go inside the city to get some necessary things before they leave.

"Will Kotomi be fine while I'm gone?" Hikaru asked Izumi.

"I'll be sure to make her as comfortable as possible," Izumi reassured him.

"Thank you, Izumi."

"Bara, do you think you'll manage by yourself?"

"Yes, Kaoru!" Bara said to Kaoru. "Don't be so scared if I'm not here, I might be using the forest to urinate or something."

Takashi went up to Rain and pat her on the head, "Be good, Rain."

"I will, Takashi!" She gave him a big smile.

"Megu-chan, be careful and don't worry when I'm gone, kay?" Mitsukuni told Megumi as he pat her head.

"Okay, Mitsukuni, I promise I won't freak or anything."

"Rachel, be sure to take care of your nerdy brother," Kyoya said.

"I will!" Rachel said.

And so, they all started walking away without weapons and not using the truck because it would be too dangerous to bring with them. In a few minutes or so, they made it inside the city where no walkers lurked around the city like idiots. They later found a store which was called 'Lincoln's store' written in bold lettering where it was a drug store. Takashi smashed the window with a rock and put his hand inside to undo the lock, he did so and they all stormed inside.

Everyone was looking around for some things they will be wanting like a wheelchair for Kotomi and some medical supplies. Kyoya went to the cash register and opened it to see if there was any money inside, none was in however. The twins found a closet and decided to open it, inside there were many sorts of guns and weapons that they could take, they both shared a grinning smile. Hikaru and Kaoru started passing guns around for everyone as Takashi and Mitsukuni examined a map of Okinawa.

"This place must have been robbed already,"

"Guys, I found a wheelchair and some medicine at the back." Kyoya said, holding a bag of pills and next to him was a red wheelchair.

"Great, we can take these and give them to the others."

The team already searched the place and nothing much was left to take, but they heard noises from outside and took out their guns. Takashi kicked the door to reveal many walkers walking their way to unknown and when they saw them, the walkers started to limp to them. But everyone starts shooting the hell out of them as Kyoya carried the wheelchair on his own; a huge walker nearly got him if it were not for Mitsukuni with his excellent kick.

"Can I get a ride?"

Kyoya opened the wheelchair and Mitsukuni got on, he starts to run as Mitsukuni starts shooting walkers on the way. As they ran, more walkers start to form when they kept attacking them all. That is when they heard something from behind, it sounded like more shootings are coming and when they looked behind, they saw the army shooting down all of the walkers!

"Finally, the army is doing something!"

"Thank them while you run!"

And with that, they kept running back to camp as night fell with starry skies; Hikaru did not even need the stick because he was running so much that he got use to it. They walked up the small hill and were super tired from running all the way back to the campsite…but when they got there, everyone was gone!

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

Hikaru and Kaoru searched everywhere for Bara and Kotomi, but they were not there. Takashi and Kyoya searched around for Rain and Rachel but they were not here either! Tamaki and Mitsukuni searched around the campfire to see if anything was left when Tamaki found a walkie talkie, he did not know why this was left behind when he suddenly heard something in it.

"He...can…"

"What the hell? Beatrice, if this is you…"

"Tamaki? I-is it you?"

"Haruhi! Are you there? Pick up!"

"Hello, Tamaki…" Said a deep voice.

"Who the hell is this? Give Haruhi the talkie, now!"

"I would watch your tone, brat. And also…I want you to say how you feel very carefully if you ever wanna see Haruhi alive again…"

Tamaki was breathing heavily, he pushed the button and was trying to speak but he could not control his utter rage. But he finally did and shouted at that person….

* * *

T.B.C

Who was that?

Will Tamaki get everyone back?

Will this story end?

Who else dies in the Walking Ouran?


	22. Chapter 22: Death pt 1

Drama, romance and much more on Walking Ouran!

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty two: Death pt. 1

"What do you want from us?"

"This isn't a kidnapping or anything…this is a death sentence for them…on your truck, there is a GPS that will show you were to go. We will wait for you."

And with that, the mystery person was out and no longer giving them any advice.

Tamaki looked down, "Haruhi, wait for me." He mutters.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should go now!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were racing to get inside the truck but Takashi stopped them by grabbing them, they do not have a plan and it is still Tamaki who gets to do the decision. So they waited for Tamaki to say something, he looked at everyone and said that they shall go and save everyone. Everyone got inside the truck where they saw the fancy GPS that was installed recently, Kyoya pushed the on button and the screen flashed green to show a smiley face.

"Hello, I am BOB; I will be your tour guide to show you where you can your wives. Please turn on your truck and turn north."

"Did they install this thing to think we have wives?" Kyoya asked.

"Uncool," Everyone said.

Tamaki turned the truck on and they start to drive north, they had to go north for about forty minutes until they need to get into an east section of the forest. Tamaki turned the truck east and they saw something dark from the distance, as they got closer, they see an elderly mansion! BOB said that the boys have arrived and they stared in awe of the mansion, they never seen anything so elderly before. It was hard to describe from the huge pond it had and stone walls with stands to help the front stand.

The boys got off the truck and knew it was time to go and save the girls, but how will they find them in this place? But that is when they saw on top of the stairs a table with sheets of paper and some flashlights. They start to walk up the staircase that was covered in dirt and cobwebs to make it on the top. Each of them took a piece of paper to see a map of where everyone was.

Hikaru saw a small spot where Kotomi was placed inside a bedroom. Kaoru found Bara trapped inside the first bathroom, Takashi spot Rain in his map that she was trapped inside a basement. Kyoya found Rachel, Drew and Beatrice in the main lounge upstairs while Nekozawa, Izumi, Kasanova and Jimei are trapped inside the dungeon. Tamaki found Haruhi inside the church behind the mansion and Mitsukuni found Megumi inside the playground.

It was decided that everyone will go to one of these places where they will pick up everyone, the men left and followed their maps. Takashi, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru went inside the house while Mitsukuni and Tamaki searched outside of the house. When the guys went inside the mansion, the whole place was covered in darkness and when they took out some small flashlights and could see the humongous staircase going up.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs. Kyoya, you go upstairs and Takashi will go downstairs to find Rain. Hikaru, you'll go up and get Kotomi, we'll meet up here in a few minutes."

It was settled, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru went upstairs while Takashi goes to the left section of the house to find the basement. Hikaru was anxious to find Kotomi; he took the left side as he followed his map. He took twenty steps forward and found himself in a dead end, his flash light started to flicker and he had to hit it a few times to get it working. When he got it to work, he saw a door at the corner of his right eye.

The door was a neon green color with a golden doorknob that glittered to his surprise; he decided to open the door. But the door was locked, but he heard someone inside.

"Kotomi, is that you?" He placed his ear on the door.

"Hikaru! Is that you? Get out of here, it's dangerous!"

"What do you mean dangerous? I'm here to rescue you!"

"No, you can't…those scientist made a bomb here…once you get in and try to get me, the door will shut behind you and we have twenty minutes…until we die." She was choking from her tears.

"Where's the key?"

"Austin Rain took the key; you gotta get it from his office. It's on your map, right? Once you get it, you can find the key."

"All right, I'll be back,"

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm tied up in a chair."

Hikaru starts to run with the map and was sprinting as fast as he could, but that is when he fell down to the ground and when he got up, he saw someone across him. When he got up, he used his flashlight to see the person. It was a man who wore a bloody lab coat and is bald; he stared at Hikaru with his brown ghost eyes that made Hikaru shiver. He seems like in his early fifties and in his hand, he carried a large vorpal knife that was covered in blood and he grinned at Hikaru.

"Hello, Hikaru," He said in a British accent. "Come here for a cup of tea? Be gran if you did. Won't take long, ol' chap!"

Hikaru stared at him and was confused, he looked behind where Kotomi was trapped in, and then he thought that maybe this is Austin Rain that she was talking about. He faked a kind smile and he followed him.

"I heard you want to save a princess, eh?"

"Ye-yeah, more or less,"

"More or less, eh? Well, blimey!"

"Uh, so are you by chance Austin Rain who created the cure for cancer?"

"Ah, a boy who takes notice in the world, the best kind!" Austin said astounded. "I did, but it failed and created these creepers! I have a hard time killin' them, so I got this thing for nine yen. I hope you like rose tea, that's all I got. Also, have a crumpet while ya add it."

"_I gotta get that key in his office, but I can't just go and try to attack him. But when I get there, I can use my gun and threat him to give me the key. I'll somehow save Kotomi and everything will be fine."_

"Here we are, ol' chap, my office," Austin opened a rose colored door and went inside to have a rat coming out of his room. "Wait, Mr. Chess, I found you a friend! Ah, he's just a stupid mouse. Come, come. I'll put on the tea and you can make yourself at home."

Austin hums a song while he goes up to his tea pot and starts pouring some water in. Hikaru goes in to see plans scattered across the floor and there was a table with three chairs in the middle as Austin heats up the tea with a little fire he made. Hikaru went to sit down when he saw the key; it looked like an ordinary key that he could replace! He had a key just like that one, it was for his room and he took it so he could remember it.

He looked at Austin who was preparing the tea; he took the key from the table and replaced it with his from his pocket. He took the real key in his back pocket and waited normally for his tea, Austin took two flowery tea cups with rose tea inside.

"So you're trying to save your girlfriend?"

"Uh...in a way, yes."

"You see that key?" Austin asked, pointing at the sliver key that glittered in front of him.

"Yes…"

"Not only does it fit on her door, it can lock on mine. I shall demonstrate!" He snatches the key and goes to the door, he placed in as Hikaru starts to lose his breathing and Austin turned the key.

"That's funny, it's not working! Bloody idiots made this, but not to worry…it's not like you're getting out anytime soon..."

Austin was looking down on the ground where a broken mirror was lying on the ground, he suddenly started to groan and his body rapidly starts to deform! His back grew quills as his arms start to shade itself into a black color, his eyes gazed at him in scarlet red with beading pupils and he was going to attack him.

"You see, I was one of the other test subjects…so is Shannon who is still very much alive…only cost an eye and an arm…."

Hikaru took out his gun and pointed at the monster, but its tail with a poisonous dagger on the end slaps his hand and a large cut was produced.

"That is the formula that will officially turn you to a walker…have a nice few minutes of life…"

Austin charges at him and Hikaru ducked and rolled, Austin hits himself on the wall where everything shook. Austin was charging at Hikaru but he manages to escape his blows, he has to get out of here or at least kill him before he runs. A decision was going to be made, but what could he do that will save his ass? That is when Austin used his dagger to hit Hikaru on the face, but he ducks down and Austin is trapped on the wall.

Austin was stuck and was trying to pull his tail out, which was his chance to get his gun just across the room. He starts to run to it, but slips because of the papers, Austin finally pulled his tail out and spread a devious opened smile to Hikaru. He starts to crawl to Hikaru who tried to crawl as fast as he could to the gun, he was about to grab it when his tail wrapped Hikaru on the leg. Austin pulls him as he tries to reach for the gun, he was just a few inches out of reach and Austin was proud of that.

That is when he heard a gunshot and it came from behind, Austin fell to the ground and when Hikaru untangled himself, he saw Shannon! Alive and well…just lost an eye and leg. Shannon looked at him and walked away.

"Ah, Shannon!"

"Just because I saved you…don't mean it'll bring back Mark…"

"…thank you…"

Shannon did not say anything nor did she turn her head to glance at him, she just walked away out of the room and into its great darkness. She did say before she left that this place is going to blow up…people should leave and get everyone out before they die. He knew he had to get Kotomi out of that room, so he took out the silver key and starts dashing to the room. He accidently slams himself to the door and fiddles with the key to open it, once he got it in; he turns it and goes in. He sees Kotomi being strapped in a metal chair and some of her clothes were torn, her hair was messed up and when she saw Hikaru, she burst into tears.

Hikaru dashed to her and when he starts to unstrap her, a slamming came from behind and they were locked inside. Kotomi told him and yet he did not listen, he starts trying to break the door with brute force but he could not.

"Shhh, you hear that?"

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

They stayed silent enough to hear a ticking noise from the wall, which is when they heard a speaker being turned on.

"'Ello, champ!" It was Austin, "I just needed some time off and recharge, but I'm all right. Now, you have a few minutes to save goodbye to your girlfriend. I'll tell ya when it's time, okay?" But he got off before he could say anything.

Hikaru went to Kotomi who was still sitting on the metal chair and he hugged her, he starts to weep and felt guilty about not being able to save her from all of those times she got hurt. Kotomi hugged him back, saying those times were not his fault and that he should not feel guilty. As they hugged each other, knowing their time will soon be up, Takashi found a brownish door where he goes and looks inside. He could hear rats squeaking as he took the steps down from the mysterious basement who could have Rain being held captive.

"Rain! Are you there?"

"T-Takashi…"

He raced down and used his flashlight to look around, but he saw to his horror Rain who was chained up from her neck to wrists and has many bruises all over her. Her clothes were nearly torn apart and yet they could still keep her clothed. Takashi fell down to his knees and watched her crying in pain from what those scientist have done, he crawled over to her and was about to hug her when she flinched.

"Look out!"

When he turned around, he saw a lady maid walker coming towards him and pounced unexpectedly. The girl bit him on the arm, he kicked her away and beats her on the head with his foot…when he looked to Rain, she was more concerned about the bit mark that he has. Rain could not believe that Takashi is bitten and does not want that to be true, but it was true and he started to feel weak from the bite.

"T-Takashi, we gotta get out of here before it explodes!"

"Rain, I can't go, I'll try to free you and you find a way out…"

"No! I don't want you to die, I love you and it's like everything that I love just keeps dying! So please!"

"Rain, I can't ignore this…you have to get out when I get you out of-"

But then they heard the door slamming from behind, they were both trapped and scared of what was going to happen next. Rain heard a ticking noise from the walls and said that is where the people set it up. Meanwhile, Megumi was sitting on the swing, tied up with chains and was waiting for Mitsukuni to show up any minute. When Mitsukuni saw her by the huge tree, he starts to run over to her and unties her.

"Don't worry, Megu-chan! I got you."

"Mitsukuni…just leave me…"

"Why?"

When he untied her, she unrolls her sleeve to show a bloody red bitten mark that was still bleeding out.

"What happened to you?" Megumi looks up to him. "No…no, no, no!"

"Mitsukuni, you gotta get out of here before I turn. Or at least finish me off," She took out a gun. "They gave it to me in case you ever show up."

Mitsukuni took the silver pistol and looks down upon it; he then looked up to Megumi who was closing her eyes to await her death. He took the pistol and placed it on her head, but she opened her eyes and looks up to Mitsukuni to say one last thing.

"I love you, Mitsukuni…."Those were her finally words.

"I love you, too…" And he pulled the trigger; she fell down and lay in a pool of her own blood.

He dropped the pistol and bends down, he looked at Megumi who was finally dead and starts to cry…he looked over to the tree and the chains. He had an idea…of committing suicide, so he starts climbing up the tree with the long chain in his hand and made it to one tall branch. He tied the metal chain around his neck and tied the end on the branch…he was about to hesitate and not do this…but he wanted to.

"I'll wait for you…"

Those were his finally words as he took one large step out and starts to fall…he grunts and he was left swinging…dead.

T.B.C

Will everyone get out on time?

Will Shannon be on our side?

Will I for once get some chocolate pocky cause I am STARVING!


	23. Chapter 23 Death pt 2

Now presenting Walking Ouran chapter twenty three!

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty three: Death pt. 2

* * *

"Bara, where are you?"

Kaoru was looking in the darkness of the hallway with only a small flashlight that showed him little of his path, searching for Bara who was nowhere in sight. As he looks at the hallway, he saw many paintings of a man in a business suit with a few children by his side. The look of the man was that he has such an emotionless face with grey hair, grey mustache and a cane with the holder to have a golden lion. The children also looked emotionless but there was this one girl who looked oddly familiar because of her red eyes…but he shook that feeling off and carried on walking.

When Kaoru looked at his map, he was just a few steps away from the first bathroom where Bara is held captive. So he starts to walk more and it was a fast pace, he saw a large door where it had the named 'First Bathroom' titled on the light brown colored door. Kaoru touched the doorknob and took out his gun in case anyone was inside besides Bara; he opened the door but was suddenly tackled by Bara who was trying to break the door open!

"Kaoru!"

When they both got up, they both embraced each other with a cuddly hug that could go on for years on end if Bara had not told him the terrible news.

"Kaoru, I was injected with some kind of drug that makes people turn to walkers…I don't have much time left…"

"What? Th-that can't be true!"

"I'm so sorry, but you have to kill me…or put me back in the bathroom…I tried to get out so I could tell you this…"

Kaoru stared at her in disbelief, but he could see the effects because her skin turned pale white and her eyes were darker than ever. He did not know what to do, should he just leave her alone in this mansion or put her out of this misery. So he decided to put her back, but is going to go inside with her so he will get bitten himself and turn for her. They were about to go inside the bathroom, Bara saw someone behind him and pushed him away to only be gunshot in the head!

"BARA! NOOO!"

Bara fell down to the ground with blood spilling out everywhere as she lay on the red carpet as she starts to die. Kaoru got down on his knees and tried his best to save her in some way, but he knew she is dead…her stare looked at his brown aurban eyes as tears shed down. That is when he heard steps that came towards him, he looked up and gasped…then the gunshot was heard…he was now forever gone.

"Guys, how are we getting out?"

Jimei, Nekozawa, Kasanova and Izumi are trapped in a disgusting dungeon that rats were sleeping and bones were everywhere. The exit points is the top window that leads outside or finding a way to unlock the cage doors, but everyone was too big to get out in the window and they do not have a key to get out.

"Are we going to die?"

"Nekozawa, stop being so emo for once!"

"It's not his fault that he likes black magic, that's what makes him special!"

"Guys, we're not going to get out if we keep arguing like this! They told us that this place will explode and we got less than ten minutes to get out. So all of you quit your complaining and find a way to get out!"

Everyone started at Izumi who was acting in charge for once…that never happened before, but she suddenly went up to the cage door and took off her sash that helps support her kimono which fell to the ground. Jimei blocked their eyes as Izumi ties the sash in one end, saying that the cage door is not so tough and could easily break because it is so rusted. Jimei goes up to her and starts pulling as hard as she could, soon the boys came and started pulling like they never pulled before. That is when they heard a crack and the door snaps open!

"Come on, let's go!"

Izumi and Jimei were starting to run when they came across one cell where Scar, FresianFire and Terry are locked in. Kasanova and Nekozawa followed them to also bring the sash and Izumi once more ties it up, they pulled and pulled until it finally broke too.

"Let's go, before we're captured!"

"Not without my babies," Scar said, getting her guns that were lying on the table.

"Scar has babies?" Terry asked.

"Uh…you can say that, they just don't talk…or see…or hear…or-"

"Now is a good time to go!"

So everyone started to run up the endless stairs that would go on forever, but that is when the steps suddenly started to fall! Everyone sprinted up the stairs, but Nekozawa and Izumi fell down to scream and they faded away. Kasanova and Jimei were started to lose and they shared one look at each other, to only start falling down to the darkness of the underground. Now it was Scar left who was starting to run faster than anyone, but she suddenly tripped on the steps. She was so close to the exit and was out to reach for it, but the stairs broke and she fell into oblivion.

No sound was heard…nothing was there…only the smell of blood from down below.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was looking through his map as his flashlight was searching his way for him. He was looking for Rachel, Drew and Beatrice who are trapped in the main lounge. As he looked at all of the famous pottery and paintings made by many famous people, he came across the room where he finally found the main lounge. The doors were huge, they were in a shade of green seaweed and Kyoya heard some muffling sounds from inside.

"Rachel? Are you in there?"

He banged on the door three times, he waited for a reply which he was given three bonks on the door that seemed hard. When Kyoya looked at the doorknob, he could tell that the door is already opened and goes in with his gun in his hand. When he looked down, he saw Rachel on the ground with a huge lump on her head, but he turned his attention to Drew and Beatrice who were tied up and muffed with a piece of cloth. Kyoya freed Rachel who was glad to see him again, then Drew and later on Beatrice who told him what was going on.

"The scientist found me and my siblings and decided to take everyone. We got to get into the church from the back and I have to do something. Me and the other girls, we're all equal so I have to go first since I was the latest creation. You and everyone else get out, I'll-"

But that is when they heard a purr from behind, when Kyoya looked behind, he saw a woman with tiger fur all over her body and tiger claws as her nails glittered lighter than diamonds. Her eyes glowed in a golden color as she bears her teeth that glows more like the moon, she wore only a bra and underwear to protect her private parts. She purrs as she everyone backs away except for Beatrice who only looked down and her sweating uncontrolled, she seems to be in fear of this demure woman who twirls her white hair.

"Beatrice…how dare you leave your home? I thought you were a good pet…"

"Get the hell away from her, you ugly bitch!"

The tiger girl glanced at Drew who was red mad that she is making her uncomfortable. She tiptoes to him and pounced at him.

"I think I'll keep this one," She purred.

Beatrice was widening eyed and glared at her, she suddenly brought forth her angelic wings and attacked her by sweeping her off her feet with the wind and her wings. She leaps up and hits her with her wings.

"Don't you dare touch Drew, Lily!" She screamed at her.

Lily fell to the ground as Beatrice lands gracefully to the ground, but Lily gets up quickly and starts to sprint to her in a face pace. Lily soars up and tries to use her leg to kick her, but Beatrice jumps up in the air and flew across the room. Beatrice decided to soar down upon her and kick her on the head, but Lily was too fast to even let her hit, suddenly Lily was up top of Beatrice and she kicks her down on the back.

"Beatrice!"

Beatrice was flung down to the ground, it smashed and Beatrice was falling down to the first floor which landed on the foray. Lily got down as well; she smirked as she landed on the nice marble floor and walks towards the injured angel.

Lily grabbed her hair and pulled her up, "You think it's easy to kill your master?"

Suddenly, Lily grabbed her and they suddenly vanish into the darkness…they were both gone. Drew looked down, as well as Rachel and Kyoya who could not believe this is happening. Drew starts to cry and put all of his strength to call out her name...

"BEATRICE!"

* * *

T.B.C

Will it be the last chapter now?

Will Beatrice do what she has to do?

Will the next chapter be longer?

Will I fucking have time to write other stories for everyone else?


	24. Chapter 24: FIN

Last chapter!

Please review and like it for the last time!

…The End…

* * *

"Takashi…?"

"Yes, Rain?"

"Time will run out soon, about five minutes…"

Rain and Takashi are holding each other in a tight hug, they knew time is running out and it will soon be the end for them. As they hear the clock tick away the minutes that passed by so slow, they held on to each other and refused to let go of each other. They deeply love each other for so long, all of the adventures they had were all fun and thrilling, and when it came to her and her dead brother, Takashi was thankful to have him save her.

"You know, I always loved you from the start…the day we met was when that happened," Rain confessed.

"Really?"

"But when I first saw you, I was scared because you were like a giant…"

"Some people really say that a lot, but I don't mind."

They cared for each other, they fought walkers with each other and they did what they did was best together. Three minutes came as they both start to softly kiss, their hands tied together and they both weep to their near end. Meanwhile, Kotomi and Hikaru were sitting next to each other on the white floor that was covered in dry blood.

"We came a long way, haven't we?"

"Yep, I'm no longer going to walk. Go blind and we're going to die…"

"Well, at least we're going to die together."

"At least you're optimistic before your going to die…"

Hikaru suddenly took Kotomi and kissed her passionate and they both start to deepen their kiss. They suddenly heard the ticking going faster, so they decided to say their last words together.

"I love you, Kotomi."

"I love you too, Hikaru…"

They both embraced themselves…and when Kyoya, Rachel and Drew got out of the mysterious mansion, it starts to explode with fury and fire spreads all around the place….

"Oh, my god!"

"This can't be happening…"

The three of them watched as the mansion grew its fire more fierce and regretful, Drew could not believe that they are right here, looking at the burning mansion as their friends start to feel so much pain from the flames. Kyoya starts to walk away, Rachel saw him and follows him…but Drew stared a little at the mansion and starts to walk away with them. But that was when someone came up from behind; Drew looked behind in shock and was hit in the head with a plank. Everything went completely black.

"Haruhi…are you ready?"

Haruhi was crying, she wore a wedding dress that was pure white than snow, she has a vial covering her face and she had a bouquet of roses. The man next to her was an elderly man with grey hair, grey moustache and he wore a black suit with a cane that has a lion on the end.

"Don't cry, it'll be all over soon…"

"I don't want this! Let me go!" She tried to free herself from her cuffed wrist but failed to do so.

"No, no child. We're going to get married! This is what you want…right?" His voice was dark and cold, colder than ice.

That is when piano music was being heard, it was 'Here comes the Bride' piece and the massive doors opened to reveal them both. Nobody was around except for Lily who was still holding Beatrice in her arms, Austin in his human form again and a man next to him with thin black glasses, dark chestnut hair and wearing a lab coat like everyone else.

As the elder man and Haruhi walked down the red carpet path with rose petals scattered everywhere, Beatrice glances around to examine the whole church to find her sisters tied up. One had the longest hair and wore thin blue glasses; the other one was a short girl with short hair and red eyes and the other was a girl with white long hair and red eyes. It was Justice! But the others, it was Kyoya, Rachel and Drew who is all tied up together and cannot free themselves.

"_Can you hear us?" The longest hair girl asked Beatrice._

"_Yeah, I hear you. What do we do, Beatrice two?"_

_Beatrice two looked around the place to see Tamaki outside, "That boy needs to come before Master Tamaki and Haruhi get married, if that happens, I could draw attention and we'll be able to sing Lilium."_

"_Yeah, got it. But he can't hear us from outside."_

"_If you somehow create a distraction, it'll get his attention…"_

Beatrice nod and looked up to Lily who was focusing on the two couple getting married, so Beatrice crossed her fingers together and she suddenly vanished! Lily did not notice and was paying attention to the marriage. Tamaki was outside, seeing Haruhi trying her best to undo her hand cuffs and Master Tamaki grinning to him which made him angry. From behind, Beatrice tapped his shoulder and it shocked him, but she starts to whisper to him.

"We have to go, now!" Then she took his hand and they start running to the entrance.

But when they made it to the entrance, they saw a man with a lab coat and have dark brown hair and blue thin glasses.

"So, you finally decided to come forth, Beatrice…"

"David, this is wrong! You can't make Haruhi marry Mater Tamaki!"

"You don't even know anything about him; you're just a test subject gone wrong."

Beatrice growled and was stepping towards him, but Tamaki blocked her way so she would not try to rip his guts open. Beatrice pulls back and glares at him, Tamaki faced David with a cold stare as Beatrice still growls at him.

"It would be wise if you leave and let me get to Haruhi before she's married."

"You do remind me of Master Tamaki…but I shall enjoy this battle, you'll be too late to save your precious flower! Because all of you real men, you can drive women insane and constantly have sex again and again because you can…I couldn't get the one I love pregnant when I wanted to, and Haruhi is the only person who can obtain a child…"

"So she's the sole survivor who'll give birth to a child?"

"But…Haruhi is pregnant already! With _my_ child."

David was fuming mad now, his eyes are turning fury red and his skin darkens. Tamaki and Beatrice backed away from him because his teeth grew long and sharper than daggers, suddenly he sprung grey wings that looked like the wings from Beatrice, he gets down and he took out his hands which grew sharp.

"That person who is going to defeat you both and Fate, it's going to be _me!"_

"Oh, shit!"

With one kick off the ground, he soared up into the dark night with a full moon shining upon him as he flew down to Tamaki to give him a dangerous blow. But that was when Beatrice flew up and head-butt attacked him, they both flew to each other various times and battled each other. Both of them are dancing in the sky, both sharing blows that could easily damage each of them, but Tamaki knew he had to save Haruhi before it is too late.

So Tamaki dashed inside the church and stood tall when the doors opened, rose petals flew around the whole church and everything was put to a halt because of him.

"What in blazes…!"

"I object this marriage!" He shouted.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi squealed in joy.

"What in damnation is going on?"

"Master Tamaki, I do not intend to kill you or anyone else, all I want is Haruhi and my friends to leave. You can have me for your tests."

"Nonsense, I must have her and see if I can finally obtain immortality!" Tamaki was clearly confused.

{Flashback in…3…2…1…}

"Ever since I was a child, I wanted to become a powerful God. But my dreams were too odd for society and I was casted as an outcast. Until I was able to attend Ouran Academy and later on Ouran Collage where I was able to use many of their experiments to create the ultimate formula to create walkers! But I knew that if I were the one to show this formula in public, my enemies will try to steal it. So I decided after I got married I would adopt some children to make them both my test subjects and scientists.

"Once then, my children were able to not only do one, but two things brilliantly by creating Beatrice and the other subjects you see before you. With that, I and everyone were able to take over the whole world! By pathetically, Mark had to have a conscious with an intelligent mind and created a formula for a cure. But I was able to steal it and both he and Shannon are dead!"

"Such a speech, you worthless God." Shouted a voice from above.

When everyone looked up, it was Shannon with large angelic wings that are brighter than the moon itself. She stares down at Master Tamaki with a cold harden face that could no longer show her fake cuteness and more. She swoops down to Haruhi and grabs her, she told her to cover herself and when she did, Shannon bashed herself into the large circle window with many colors and got out on time because Tamaki was running out to get to her.

When he made it to the back, Shannon dropped Haruhi and Tamaki was able to catch her on time. He saw her hands being cuffed up and he tried to pull them apart, but that was unsuccessful. But that is when he heard muffed screams from above and when he looked up, six people landed on top of him and he was trapped. The small girl with short hair glared at Haruhi and her handcuffs and her eyes start to glow, suddenly they broke off.

When everyone got off of Tamaki and Haruhi helped them get out of their knots, everyone decided they should start running to the forest but Justice and the other two girls have to stay in order to sing the song that will destroy Japan in order to eliminate all of the walkers, the ones who are not infected would still be alive.

"What's the song called?"

"Give us Freedom. They programed us to sing that song for years, which was the only song they knew. That and that Baby song."

"You should sing." Everyone said.

So the girls started to clear their voices up and prepared to sing, but they heard a loud gunshot firing away. Everyone was prepared to run, but Haruhi saw Tamaki falling down to the ground with a shot wound on his stomach.

"TAMAKI!"

Haruhi got down and picked his head up, he coughed some heavy blood and stares deeply in her brown eyes that once again start to form tears.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi…you gotta go. Now."

"No! How can I just do something like that and let you die? Why?"

"Come closer, Haruhi…"

Haruhi bended her head down and listen carefully to what he had to say, she was shocked and could not believe what he was saying. But both of them heard some more gun shots that Kyoya and Rachel got shot, they fell to the ground and fell to the ground. This was getting dangerous, Haruhi starts to run when Beatrice landed on the ground with many scars all over her body, but she faced Mater Tamaki with a silver pistol as he starts to reload.

"Are you ready…?"

Beatrice only nod and the girls held hands…

_A long, long time ago, in a tragedy  
If ever comes a day that I go away  
In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone  
From that moment on, you'll go alone_

Feeling a warm temperature in the hands we hold  
If ever comes a day they gently unfold  
A dry bell will sound echoing on its own  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

For we are two of a kind; When we walk, we are one  
The sound of lies being told disappear like the sun  
And now we both bow our heads; only a single shadow  
Didn't you know that I'm also going alone?

You fell into love of a gentle kind  
with a flower on top of a high, high cliff  
"It's so hard to reach." I know you know.  
So this time, you'll have to go alone

As they sung, the whole world was starting to turn bright and Master Tamaki was feeling pain and sorrow in his heart. When his henchmen came to him, they start to listen to the song and suddenly fell down to the ground.

A long, long time ago, in a tragedy  
If ever comes a day that I go away  
In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

And I am one of a kind; when I walk, I am alone  
I've grown weary of lying to the bone  
Now I bow my head in this golden room  
I was here with you, and now, it's gone too soon

In a forest deep, I sank and I knew  
I'm a charred and dirty, forsaken fruit  
And that is the end - there's nothing more to recount  
From this moment on, you'll go alone…

A light glow was surrounding all of the girls as they start to rise up to the sky, but Drew caught Beatrice and was trying his best to hold on to her. The sun was rising finally up in the sky, Master Tamaki fell to the ground and laid there like a useless person and Drew was shedding tears.

"Drew, you have to let me go…"

"But…"

"I promise I'll come back, when you pass on…I'll be waiting."

"I love you…"

"I'm going to become a star, so when you look up in the night, you'll see me and my sisters. Justice, Love, Intelligence and me. I promise we'll meet!"

"I never forget you, Beatrice!"

He finally lets her go, she soars high up in the sky with her sisters and they start to glow brighter than any kind of star. They flashed up into the sky and explosions formed in the sky, and what was there are four shining stars.

"What do we do?"

Drew looked at Haruhi who was showing her bump and touched it.

"We go on; this man is no longer going to hurt anyone. We can just go and try to restart our lives again…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

{Ten years later}

After ten long years, society came back and more people thrive around the city with glee and happiness around them. Building were restored, stores and shops came back and love ones are reunited…well, almost all of them. But on a hill where a tree provided shade for many of these grave marks showed Haruhi walking up the hill with bundles of flowers for everyone as her playful daughter, Ai, would run to her father's grave and look at it.

"Was Daddy a nice man?"

Haruhi placed red roses on his grave. "He was the kindest man ever."

"Will I ever see him?"

"Maybe, who knows?" Haruhi was wiser, but she looked different with her hair longer and her eyes turned lighter brown. So has her daughter, sharing her looks and half of her personality and so does her father whom she has half of his.

"What about Uncle Drew? Will he ever see Beatrice again?"

"He has sometimes, only at nighttime. But if you sometimes listen closely in the night and see a star, it will represent each of the things you might need in your life. Courage, Intelligence, Trust and Love. "Haruhi noted each and every one of those things.

"Can someday I see Beatrice?"

"Sure, in fact, tonight will be a perfect time to see Drew and Beatrice."

Haruhi got up and took out her small pink cellphone, "Hey, Drew? I was wondering if we could see Beatrice tonight. We can? Great, see you at eight."

"Uncle Drew!" Ai jumps up and gets in to his arms.

Drew also changed, no longer wearing glasses or wore dorky outfits ever since he started working for the government and doing an excellent job. His house was small but wonderful in his own opinion, but he has a tendency to leave his papers all over the floor carelessly. It was already night time when Haruhi and Ai came to his home, they went out to the garden where tea cups were set up and cake was provided. (Strawberry cake.)

Suddenly, in the high dark blue skies showed twinkling stars coming down to the ground! The stars made it to the ground in slow speed and when they landed, its glowing dimmed and formed bodies. Beatrice now has her hair grown longer to the ground, Love has long hair but kept it into a ponytail, Justice has short hair and Intelligence still kept her glasses on.

"Haruhi? Is that really you?"

"It's great to see you again, Beatrice!" Haruhi glee and hugged Beatrice.

"I was really hoping you would come…there is someone who would like to see you."

"Who?"

"Me…" Said a familiar voice.

When Haruhi turned her head around…her eyes start to glitter and form tears.

"Tamaki!"

The End…

_The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin  
So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill  
Meet me where the snow mount flows  
It is there, my dear, where we will begin again  
Skipping stones, braiding hair  
Last year's antlers mark the trail_

_Take us back, oh, take us back_  
_Oh, take us, take us back_  
_I've a friend who lives out by the rivers mouth_  
_He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound_  
_A lonesome creeks and moans of empty houses_  
_Are songs of like fallen rain_  
_Windblown buildings, muddy ground_  
_The strength of water can sink a man_

_Take us back, oh, take us back_  
_Oh, take us, take us back_

_When the higher hills have turned blue_  
_And the waves are lapping where the children grew_  
_All that we have know will be an echo_  
_Of days when love was true_  
_Muted voices just beyond_  
_The silent surface of what has gone..._


End file.
